Nessie's Childhood story
by LoveTwilight100
Summary: As Nessie grows into a young teen life isn't easy for the Cullen Clan as they face never before heard of challenges, New Friends. New Family this is Nessie's Childhood story  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's childhood

Chapter one: OUTLINE

Gives an insight into what life is like for the Cullen's less than a month after the volturi left, Shows how things are going for Jacob, Edward, Bella and of course Nessie as they face the idea of adding a new member to their ever growing family

Chapter one: Unbelievable

Bella's POV

It has been almost a month, A month since the Volturi made the decision to come to Forks, A decision that split my family up- but made us stronger than we ever thought we'd be.

"What are you thinking about?" My husband asked from behind me I turned around and looked at him

"I was thinking-" My sentence was interrupted by a cry, the cry of my daughter. Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen. Both Edward and I went to see what was wrong

She was curled up on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked about physically five but Carlisle thought her growing rate was slowing which meant a longer childhood for her than we had originally thought. Tears were streaming down her face

"Aw. Ness honey what's wrong?" I asked sitting beside her and pulling her up into my lap.

"She had the dream again" Edward answered for our daughter taking her out of my lap and into my arms. Over the past few weeks Nessie and Edward had formed a special bond that really I never expected. A lot of girls stay distant to their fathers- I know I did. But I had a feeling Nessie wouldn't at all. "Honey its fine, they are not coming back for you okay?" He asked kissing her cheek and putting her back into her bed. "Go to sleep sweetheart" I said getting up . She turned on her side "Goodnight" She whispered and we walked out of her room

The next morning we were over at the main house. Everyone was having a typical morning. Nessie was sitting on Rosalie's lap laughing about a story Emmett had told her. Jasper was sitting in the corner reading a book. Alice was sketching- what's new there?- Esme was cooking and Carlisle had taken a shift at the hospital. There was one person missing though

"Momma where is Jacob?" Came a voice from over in the corner. Nessie had relocated over to Jasper now and he was taking her up in his arms

"I don't know sweetie" I answered honestly it was unusual Jacob was not around. He practically lived here now. "Morning all!" Called a cheery voice well now I knew where Jacob was he came into the room with a cut of pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt

I laughed "There he is Ness" I said answering her question. Nessie launched herself from Jaspers lap and into Jacob's arms for a hug. I saw the look of sadness on Jazz's face. Poor Jasper Nessie pretty much chose Jacob over everyone except Edward and I.

Jacob and Nessie took off to hunt and I sat next to Jasper. "I never thought I'd want a child Bella, but strangely I do. Look at Edward. That little girl has given him so much happiness it flows off him like a river-I want that- I want to feel my own happiness not somebody else's" He whispered. I understood. I never really put Jasper or Emmett into the fatherly category but then again I didn't put Edward into that category either, but he was an amazing father.

"Why don't you and Alice go away for a while sort things out?" I asked

"We have already been away long enough have we not?" He smiled at me

"Yes but that was for Nessie you need to look out for you and Alice too" I objected. She was his only real family

"Maybe your right Bella, Maybe your right" Jasper said and stood up he walked over to Alice and offered her his hand. She took it confused and they flew up the stairs.

"No you didn't Jake just drop it!" Nessie teased coming in the door laughing

"Ok little Ness" He joked poking her

"Ugh" Nessie moaned and flopped on the coach next to me

It had been two weeks since the conversation with Jasper. Alice and Jazz left for a honeymoon in Sydney two days later They still hadn't returned but we knew they would this time

"Jeez Ness Alice leaves for two weeks and your dressing like a hobo" Emmett commented in a girly American accent. Nessie had gotten her way with her clothes and- sigh- her hair since Alice had left. Nessie had cut her hair into a bob style and she had now permanent plans to change her do'. Now she looked physically six or so but Carlisle said the rate of growth had slowed immensely which meant Ness would grow like a normal child except for huge growth spurts. He thought his theory would start soon and I hoped it would more of a childhood for her.

The phone rang bringing me out of my trance. I went and answered it

"Bella" Jasper's voice came down the phone

"Jazz I'm here is something wrong"

"We're not- I mean I thought- I never expected" He was panicked not his usual calm self

"Its Alice" He whispered


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**a/n Ok next chapter I haven't delved into Nessie's POV yet but I will as things with Alice and Jazz get sorted out. Jacob hasn't been mentioned much in the story yet either... anyway here's chapter 2!**

Chapter two: The

"Jasper what happened?" I asked I had to know this was my sister. My best friend

"Bella I think Alice is pregnant" He whispered. Ok now he had to be joking Vampires can't get pregnant they can't move or grow older

"Jasper don't be crazy" I laughed

"I am serious" He said each word precisely

"Listen Bella we're on our way home. Tell Carlisle he'll go into research and see what is going on maybe I am crazy I don't know but there is a bump in between her hips that was not there 5 days ago" I froze and dropped the phone I remembered briefly what it was like when I was pregnant with Renesmee. I was in shock remembering the moment I pulled up the blue camisole and Edward had frozen beside me

I couldn't understand

HOW?

"Carlisle" I called in a whisper he'd still be able to hear me

"Bella what is it?" He asked seeing my face

"Alice... Jasper thinks Alice is pregnant:" I whispered

"Impossible" He stated

"Didn't we say the same thing about Nessie though?" I asked in a whisper this could be true. But Rosalie and Emmett why not them so?

Carlisle took up the phone and started talking rapidly I was going through all the plausible ideas in my head and came up empty. _IMPOSSIBLE BELLA get it out of your head _but I simply couldn't let it go

* * *

Yes, Yes it was true. Alice the future seeing vampire was somehow pregnant. Alice and Jasper have been home for two days. Carlisle and Edward have thrown themselves into research and still have come up empty but the time is long yet.. Nine months was a long time though to find things out

Alice was worried about the child that it might be born full vampire like the immortal children something that would have to be destroyed due to its learning disability, which would be truly tragic.

"We got it!" Called a voice I would know if it shouted 20 miles away

Edward had found out what this was about now we were all going to find out and I really hoped things worked out because I couldn't see another one of my sisters yearning for a child

"A Jupiter moon is very rare. It only happens once every 600 years. Magic happens in the supernatural world and you were caught up in that magic so it seems. When you eh.. made love in the river the moon shone down in the river causing some sort of magic. Anyway your pregnant and the child is going to grow at an immense rate like Renesmee which means that Alice you will have a daughter or son and he will be one of his only kind in the world to date" I looked at Carlisle who had a smile plastered on his face he was going to be a grandfather again but this time he knew what to expect the love of a child was unconditional it changed your life completely. I looked at my sister in shock and a smile spread across her face

"I'm going to be a mom?" She whispered

"Yes" Carlisle said

"And Jasper will be a father" Edward said

"Alice is going to have a baby?" Came a voice from behind I turned and saw my daughter in the doorway

"Yes, Ness I am" Alice said with a huge smile on her face she picked Nessie up and swung her around

"This is the best day of my life" She said as she put her down Jasper and Alice kissed passionately, they deserved this I knew it

**OK so nobody would really expect Alice would want kids right? Well not in a bad way obviously but.. you know? ha ha **

**Next chapter we will have a bit of Nessie's pov oh and she is physically about 6 or 7! I can't decide whether Alice or Jasper will have a boy or Girl! ugh ah well Review please because I feel a bit like I'm TALKING TO MYSELF which is a bit crazy **


	3. Chapter 3: Eventually you get There

**A/N sooo New chapter! This one is Nessie's POV on Alice's pregnancy well sort of she plays Mario with Emmett too but still! I like to include the wolves in the chapters but its kind of hard to find a way to include them all and to include all the Cullen's so ya know? I'm getting into it anyway now and I've already started planning the sequel and I'm in no ways near done this story yet. I can't wait for my surprise's and twists to the story, I've also decided that Alice's and Jaspers Baby will be a Girl! YAY**

**Disclaimer: All characters eg. Cullen's, Wolf Pack belong to Stephenie Meyer I just continue the story as I would like to see it continued!**

**So Read and Enjoy! **

Chapter three: Eventually you'll get ther

Nessie's POV

My aunt Alice was lying on the couch she kept telling me all of this was worth having a beautiful boy or girl just like me but to be honest I knew she was thirsty. With Alice being pregnant it meant that she couldn't drink blood because her system could not digest it the way it normally would. She hadn't hunted in almost 7 months and she was getting thirstier by the day. Daddy told me to be extremely careful around her now because she could snap at any second which is why somebody is always with me when I visit. I can't visit as much as I would like though because its becoming hard for her to stand my blood. I feel bad and I wish I could make it better but I know I can't and it isn't a good feeling. I know my Mom went through this kind of pain to have me but it was only a month. She assures me though it was the "Best decision I ever made and of all the times I went against your Fathers wishes this was the one time I knew he would have regretted it if I didn't"

Daddy assures me he loved me though when I was inside the womb but to be honest I'm not completely sure.

I heard a moan from the living room. _Alice is in pain Dad _I thought at my father he came down the stairs and passed me in a second. I had inherited some of Dad's trademark speed which was handy since I spend a lot of my time racing Jacob, Seth and the rest of the pack

"Heya Nessie" Came a loud husky voice from behind me I jumped and turned around and there was Seth Clearwater.

"Oh sorry I scared you" He laughed "You jumped like a foot in the air!" He teased. I scowled at him it wasn't often I was caught by surprise

"Hi Seth" I mumbled

"Jake told me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to make it down because he has to do stuff with the other pack in La Push something about a new trail" I gasped a new trail meant a new vampire

"Relax Ness I don't think its anything to worry about anyway" He muttered. Sam and Jacob hadn't really resolved their feud. Jacob told me that he was supposed to be the alpha but he didn't really feel it until the day he left Sam's pack he hasn't looked back since apparently

"I hope not, Alice can't see things the way she used to you know" I said

" Mmhmm oh yeah how is the new mommy to be?" He asked

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself you dummy" Came a wind chime voice from the front room. Seth was a familiar face in the Cullen house Esme loved cooking for him and all the guys liked him. The girls didn't mind him either. He genuinely liked vampires well Cullen's anyway. I had heard the story about Dad, Jacob, Mom and Seth and the evil vampire Victoria a lot of times

Seth walked into the front room and sat down beside Alice in the arm chair

"Ah thats so much better thanks Seth!" She said enthusiastically giving him a grin

"You had a headache?" I asked

"Yes dear" She replied

"I could have gotten Seth earlier.. I didn't' know" I muttered

"Ness its fine sweetheart don't worry" She reassured me

She started talking baby names with Rosalie. I felt oddly awkward and wondered idly where Jasper was

I left the room and went upstairs to find him in my room

"What are you doing in here?" I asked coming in and sitting on the bed

"Oh you know just am... I actually don't know what brought me in here Renesmee" He said patting my head. I laughed I loved Uncle Jasper he was so funny. He always made me feel better then again that was probably his skill of changing the emotions around him that made me feel better but still.

"NESS! NESSIEEEEEE!" my other irresponsible uncle called. Drawing out my name. "What do you want Emmett?" I muttered

"I want to kick your butt at Mario" He shouted

I sighed I wasn't in the mood to play Mario with Emmett today. I got up anyway and started descending the stairs. I looked in the mirror. I was changing, growing so much it scared me sometimes but I never really let it bother me. It was who I was, eventually it would stop though so I let that thought comfort me.

"You are going down" He roared as I came into view. I sighed rolled my eyes, picked up the controller and watched as Mario jumped around the television screen

* * *

Emmett beat me. I wasn't really getting into it anyway. I was on my way home to the cottage with Jacob after going to the beach. I was unusually quiet, well I've been this way for a while really

"Ness your really quiet its not normal I need to hear you say something or else I think your slipping into one of those Coma's where you walk and your eyes are open but you don't respond" He said seriously

I laughed "They don't even exist/ I'm only about 6 months old and I know more about medicine than you and your what like 18" I teased

"Rub it in why don't you" He muttered

"Come on Dad's cooking" I said grabbing his hand and running faster towards the cottage the one place where I could escape all this madness with the pregnancy

**Well thats another Chapter I have chapter 4 done and ready for publishing but I'm a bit unsure because the next chapter moves rather fast and deals with a lot of things! I've noticed as well that I need to focus a bit more on Nessie's Childhood which I'll try once Alice's pregnancy is over! Please review I want to know what you think of my story so far! I would also love a few idea's because I'm kinda getting writters block which isn't good for the movement of the story **

**Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Amazing

**_a/n_ SOOO Alice is nearly finished the pregnancy which is GREAT! that was fast ha ha! I'm looking forward to Nessie growing up with a cousin but I plan they'll be a bit like Sisters so you know the usual fighting over shoes and stuff especially since they will probably look the same age too- You'll find out more about the baby as the chapters go on **

Chapter 4: Amazing 

**Bella's POV**

Alice is in her 7th month. Her pregnancy is like a Humans except a bit faster but nothing hugely out of the ordinary. She hasn't been able to drink blood though so she is starting to get thirsty. She is weak and wouldn't be able to hunt anyway. We try to keep Renesmee away from Alice even though she refuses us saying "I can control myself Bella, She is my only niece". I knew inside me she would never Ever hurt Renesmee or any human- she was kind and thought of others.

We were sitting on the coach as normal when I heard a high pitched scream that only vampire ears could hear. Alice was hunched over her stomach panting deeply, I'd been there done that I knew who to call

"Carlisle! Edward! Come quick its Alice!" I yelled. They came flying into the room. "Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked

"As if you don't know" She snapped, I'd never heard her use that tone with anyone before especially her favourite brother

"What can we give her for pain? The morphine won't work and she's going into labour NOW" He was saying to Edward. I grabbed Alice's hand and squeezed "I don't care just get the baby out now!" She roared. Edward and Carlisle flitted up the stairs carrying Alice. I ran up after them. "Alice we can't do this the pain free way, we're going to have to go traditional on this" Carlisle said with a sympathetic expression on his face

"Just. Do. it. NOW!" She said panting

He got a scalpel and cut open her huge stomach. I was holding Alice's hand tightly hoping and praying that whatever came out of Alice was as good and as pure as she was.

"Its a girl" He whispered. The venom started to heal Alice and she took her baby. "Get Jasper" She said to Edward. Edward ran downstairs to the garage to find Jasper. The two of them came up seconds later.

"Hello there little one, I'm your Dad" Jasper cooed at the baby girl. She had blonde hair like Jasper and amazingly human eyes, Green like emeralds beautiful.

"What will you name her?" Esme asked .I hadn't noticed the whole family had gathered -except for Nessie- in the doorway

"Nicole Marie Hale Cullen" Alice said looking at Jasper

"Its beautiful just like her" He said kissing Alice's head

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 10TH**_

"Its come around so quickly" I said looking at Rosalie

"I know hard to believe isn't it?" She asked putting Renesmee's hair into a plait. Nessie hadn't aged much in the past few months she had physically stayed the same but we were expecting another growth spurt around November or that. Her beautiful reddish brown hair had grown to her shoulders and the top was pulled into a neat plait. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist. She looked gorgeous. "Auntie Rosie! My turn! My turn!" Came a musical voice. Nicole was standing in the doorway with a big grin on her face. Nicole had aged miraculously in the past two months. It looked like she aged like Nessie- She was pretty much a hybrid which meant something we never knew about Alice, Alice who doesn't remember anything at all about her Human life wonders if she was really Fully human at all.

"Ok sweetheart come here" She said picking Nicole up and putting her in the pink chair in front of her mirror .She curled Nicole's golden hair and put a pink hair band in it. The only real difference between Nicole and Nessie was that Nessie was way beyond her years in mental ability. She spoke with perfect grammar but Nicole spoke the way she was supposed to for her age.

Nicole also looked very pretty. She had a green dress on with yellow flowers on the skirt and a white cardigan. "Nessie, Auntie Bella, Auntie Rose Lets gooooo! Daddy and Uncle Edward are waiting" She cried. She ran out the door and we all followed I took Nessie's hand and we walked slowly down the stairs. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" Broke out. I soon saw all the wolves and Charlie had come down for the epic party that Alice had put together

"Its time for the presents!" Alice cried towing Nessie over to the tower of boxes

"Wow" Nessie mumbled. Nessie never really liked attention so she didn't really appreciate everyone buying her lavish gifts. She also didn't appreciate the party either or the fancy clothes, but she wanted to make Alice happy. Emmett always said about Nessie "She gets the looks from Edward but the attitude from Bella"

Nessie opened the first gift from Carlisle and Esme. It was a new chain it had a flower with articulate petals and a purple circle in the centre it was gorgeous. "Thank you Grandma, Thank you Grandpa" She cried running towards them Carlisle bent down to pick her up in time for her to run into his arms. I loved how she got on so well with her family and they loved her so much

"My turn" Called Edward and he pulled the cover off a white grand piano. Nessie's jaw dropped and she ran over to her father and gave him a hug. The rest of the evening continued like this with no incident. Jacob had given Renesmee a stuffed wolf toy which she adored, but knew- sadly- she would grow out of soon. I didn't mention this fact to Jacob though but Edward also knew it

We were walking home after Nessie's Party and Edward was carrying our sleeping daughter

"I'm so lucky" He said to me as we jumped the river

"How so?" I asked

"I have you and Renesmee, you mean the world to me even more than that you mean more than my own life" He vowed as we walked in the door. I followed him into her room as he placed her in her bed.

"And we have also got your birthday to look forward to next" He said chuckling planting a kiss on my head

"Ha don't remind me" I laughed as I snuggled into his chest

My twentieth birthday... great!

**As you can tell Bella is really looking forward to her birthday ha ha. I have a really cute idea for a birthday present from Nessie to her Mother but thats to come in the next chapter. So Nicole Marie Hale Cullen. As you can see she ages quite fast like a hybrid but has the qualities of a vampire. In the next few chapters we will learn more about Nicole and if she has a gift or not **


	5. Chapter 5: Music for Bella

**A/N soo new chapter this is kind of a filler because I'm not sure where to go with the story next, I'm getting excited about Nessie and Jacob together but obviously I've to wait until its time! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer the plot however MWAHAHAHAHHA **

Chapter 5: Parties and Music

Nessie's POV

"I just can't decide, she has everything!" I moaned at my father. We were in Port Angeles. He had an old very big diamond being made into a charm for her bracelet.

"What about writing her a song?" He suggested as he put up an antique vase. "Esme got her that already" He murmured taking my hand as we walked out of the shop.

"Yeah, I guess so- but you already wrote her a song and I have no clue where to start!" I exclaimed

"Just roll with it" He chuckled as we got into his sliver Volvo

"Any luck?" Jacob asked as he got into the passenger side.

"Yes, you?" Dad asked

"Nope, did you get your mom a present Ness?" He asked. I nodded

"Good now you can help me" He turned and smiled at me. I laughed

"Okay so if I change the key for that phrase into B minor- will it sound better?" I asked my Dad who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know play it and we'll see" He instructed. I played the phrase

"No C sounds better" He said seriously. I continued playing until it was time to go to bed

The next morning I got up early and ran over to the main house. "Somebody's awake early" Alice commented as she was combing Nicole's hair. "What can I say, I'm an early bird" I said to her as I ran to the piano and began playing

"Oh my goodness, Nessie, honey that's amazing" Esme said coming up behind me

"I had help" I admitted

"What harm all great artists take inspiration at some point" She murmured

"Its for momma for her birthday" I smiled.

"She'll love it!" She said patting my head and going to the kitchen

Bella's POV

**THE PARTY**

"Ugh! Alice really?" I asked as Alice showed me the dress she wanted me to wear, long strapless and blue. "Alice just because Edward likes Blue on Bella does not mean that you have to dress her up in blue every chance you get" Rosalie chided in. "Thank you!" I said

"Its time, its time, its time" Nicole sang happily as she came into the room

"Your mother is rubbing off on you" I murmured as she pulled me by the hand

"Happy Birthday Bella" The group sang together. My vampire family as well as: Charlie, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth

"Thanks" I muttered sarcastically. Nessie laughed she had been me 3 days ago and she was finding serious amusement in the fact it was my birthday and not hers. "You'll find it funny again at Christmas Ness don't worry" I laughed.

The party went into full swing just to prove that Alice had brilliant planning skills. "Presents!" She squealed. Pulling my hand she pulled me over to the table that was full of presents. After a new car of Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, A stereo system of Emmett, A Quileute legends book of Jacob and many other presents it was time for Nessie's and Edwards. "I swear to god if you two spent money you are so dead" I pouted at my husband and daughter and everyone laughed. Nobody mentioned the fact in front of Charlie that we already were

"Didn't spend a dime. Did we Ness?" He asked his daughter innocently

"Nope" She popped the "P"

"Fine give it to me" I gave in

"Listen" Edward instructed. I heard the most beautiful music coming from the piano and realised Nessie was playing a new song, for me? For my birthday?

When she finished everyone applauded, though nobody looked surprised

"That was amazing" I whispered.

"I had help" She said

"I know but still. Wow" I blinked

Edward picked up my wrist with the wolf charm bracelet and added another charm a blue sapphire star

"Edward- the spending money rule" I scolded him

"I only got it made into a charm the diamond itself is mine" He said. I shook my head _yeah right_

**Short chapter I know! but I want to know if you guys are reading or not any ideas? Please review **

**26/3/2011 i haven't published in a while because I've been extremely busy just today I made my Broadway debut in a drama festival so yeah i've been busy with that for the past week or so.. so sorry for not updating sooner so I'm going to start the next chapter tonight and hopefully get two chapters up in the next few days **

**Thanks.. oh and please tell your friends about my story because I really enjoy writing **

**And a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter **


	6. Chapter 6: Different

**A/N so in this chapter we deal with Nicole and we'll start to see her true feelings for her family and for her life in the up coming chapters. Nobody wants to be different to everyone else. To stick out, the girls will grow through this in this story and in the next one because I'll have at least 2 in this series if not more. **

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 6: Different

Bella's POV

We were swiftly watching the girls grow up it felt like only yesterday Nessie had been born it was nearly December. Nessie's Growth spurt happened in early October right now she looks about 7 or 8. Nicole however is still stuck in her 6 year old body. I wonder what age she will stop aging.

"Mommy" Nicole called Alice

"Yes sweetheart" Alice answered

"Why? Why am I so different to everyone else, all the other children, all of you, even Nessie" She cried. Nessie - who was cuddled up in Edwards lap- looked up at the sound of her name

"Your special that's okay dear" Esme soothed her

"But if special means different then I don't want to be special at all" Nicole said stubbornly crossing her arms

"Honey eventually this will all be over and you will be exactly the same as everyone else around here- Don't you think Nessie feels different sometimes?" Jasper asked

"Maybe- I don't know- I'm not Nessie" She snapped. Nessie looked shocked, Nicole never spoke like this

"Nic calm down its alright, you'll probably take a growth spurt soon and you'll look the same age as me" Nessie said

"Yeah but we're always going to be taking growth spurts Ness! For a long time!" She shouted

"We age a lot faster than normal kids" Nessie pointed out

"Ness why can't we be normal kids huh?" She asked

"Because we're different to them Nic- I'm a vampire hybrid and your a Jupiter moon Child we're different there's only a few like us in the world so what? Being different is good it means we can be who we want to be and never have to hide anything! We are who we are! Case Closed!" Ness said. Sliding off Edwards lap she walked upstairs to her room we all stared at each other with open mouths

"Whoa. You guys all look like fish" Jake said coming in the door laughing hysterically at our expressions

"Nessie just made the speech of her life" Emmett said snapping out of it and laughing punching Jacob in the shoulder

"So far" Edward pointed out

"So far" Emmett amended

"Maybe I should apologize to Nessie" Nicole wondered absentmindedly

"Yes. I think you hurt her feelings. She doesn't mind being different Nici" Jasper said patting his daughter's head. Nicole simply nodded and trudged towards the stairs

Ness had never thought of herself as different or not normal before and now after Nicole's outburst I hoped it wouldn't change

Jacob's POV

I watched Nicole go up the stairs. I sighed. I hope Nessie wasn't getting those same thoughts she might be a baby but I still have a right to say she's perfect the way she is. Just because she's different from Humans doesn't make her "not normal". She lives in a house of vampires for crying out loud. Some of her closest un related family are shape shifting wolves and she has had to face death. She has a talent to put her thoughts into anybodies mind. That's totally normal... not!

"Bells?" I called. She turned to me. Her vampire face didn't freak me out anymore

"Can we talk? About you-know-who?" I asked pointing at the ceiling where Nessie's bedroom was.

"Yeah I think we should" She said getting up. I followed her to the kitchen

"I hope she doesn't feel that way" She murmured staring outside

"If she does she hasn't said anything about it well" I concluded. Swaying on my heels

"I know but its not like her to hide things" She said looking at me

"She's your daughter Bells, I know her as well as you do and I know if she had a real problem she'd come to me, you or Edward about it" I pointed out

"Yeah but maybe this is something she feels she needs to deal with you know? Her being unlike every other child her physical age. Jake if it were me- I don't know I can't compare we're too totally different people, but she should.. I mean you'd think she would come to one of us Jacob. Any of us! I wouldn't even care if she went to freaking Emmett but I don't want her to feel like she isn't one of us. One of the family!" She poured her heart out. This was the Bella I knew. A woman of few words but if she had something to say well boy, she'd say it!

"Listen I'll take her out hunting or to the beach or something and ask her subtly 'kay?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye

"Yeah okay" She muttered

* * *

I trudged up the stairs and knocked on Nessie's bedroom door. "Come in" She whispered. I walked in and seen her sitting on her bed reading a book

"Nessie reading? Ha there's a chock" I laughed sarcastically

She marked her page and put her book down and put her attention on me. "Do you want to go hunting or something?" I asked leaning against the door

"Sure" She said simply and hopped off the bed she walked past me and I picked her up and put her on my shoulders and she knocked her head of the ceiling

"Oops I keep forgetting I'm like 7 foot tall. Sorry Nessie are you okay?" I asked taking her down. She was laughing. Obviously she was fine

* * *

Ness was just finished her kill. "You done" I asked. She nodded.

"Nessie I've to ask you an important question" I said taking her hand. She looked up at me worried. "Relax your not in trouble!" I reassured her. "Your okay right? I mean your not worried about not being the same as everyone else" we stopped.

"Not really. Jake I'm happy the way I am. True my parents might not have known what they were getting themselves into but we know now how things are going to turn out. I know eventually I'll be the same as everyone else. Don't worry about me" She said

"You know your mom used to say that to me a lot when she was human. You remind me a lot of her." I said picking her up and putting her on my shoulders

"Um.. Jacob? The branches.. 7 ft. tall I don't really want a concussion" She said ducking down

"Oh right sorry" I took her down and we made our way back to her parents cottage

**Some Nice Jacob and Nessie time there. I'd love you guys to review. So thanks!**

**Oh and I got around that error thanks to some people on a forum on fanfiction so if any of you happen to be reading my stories THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	7. Chapter 7: Responsibility

**A/N so as I promised I have a few chapters up today. I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters. This chapter doesn't have anything about Nessie in it but, as you know this is part of her growing up. I'm skipping months too in this for a few chapters until she starts school and stuff and we get to see her go through puberty. I really wanted this to happen at some stage in the story so I figured why not now because to be honest I've nothing huge planned for a few chapters anyway and to be honest some of the chapters are not really going anywhere in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it anyway because Its good to see Jacob flip out a bit once in a while ha ha **

**Disclaimer: All characters (sadly) belong to Stephenie Meyer **

Nessie's Childhood story

chapter 7: Responsibility

Bella's POV

Its coming up on a year since the Volturi have came. Its hard to believe how much things have changed since then. The alliance with the packs is stronger than ever. Which is great because now we don't have to worry about the wolves attacking us, well Jacob wouldn't have let them anyway but still

There are still two packs. "THE pack"- as Jacob calls it- and Jacob's pack. At the moment there are 10 wolves in Sam's pack and 9 in Jacob's. A lot of the younger pack members that phased around this time last year stayed under Sam's command. Jacob's pack consists mainly of the older members who phased along with Jake. Most of Sam's pack are the younger guys who phased around the age of thirteen or fourteen. 5 wolves phased last year around the time of the Volturi invasion. Tyler, Jason, Mark, David and Danny are their names and they- like Seth- hang out a fair bit here with the vampires. They have no real aversion to us. What I didn't expect though was a familiar face showing up at my cottage one day

"Bella! Look at you! Its been so long! We haven't spoken in months. How is Nessie? Oh and Edward?" She cried as she rushed over and gave me a hug

"Emily their great, Its great to see you too! And oh... your um.. pregnant!" I hesitated.

"Yeah. 2 more months and this thing is out of me! I can't wait to have our own child running around the house" She gushed

"I know its great" I agreed.

"I just can't wait to get it out. I can't see my feet anymore" She laughed sitting down at the table.

"Been there" I commented as I went to the fridge

"Would you like a cup of coffee or anything?" I asked. I knew I didn't eat and it seemed silly having a fridge full of food and presses full of food, but we used them in cases like this.

"I'd love some thanks" She said

"How is Sam and everyone in La Push?" I asked putting on the kettle

"Great.. Sam's um.. thinking about retiring. You know?" She looked at me with a sad face

"What?" I asked surprised

"Yeah. He told me he's been thinking about it a lot lately. He said that "Jacob is meant to be the real leader of the pack not me" He told me that its time he stopped anyway because once this baby comes out its going to need a father who looks like a father not one that looks like its brother in 5 years time ya know?" She explained

"Jacob will probably have to take over the pack. He'll probably just join the two together. It will be great though having everyone back in La Push as a big family again. I miss that. Jacob and Paul fighting. Seth being picked on. I don't see it as much as I used to. Then again with imprinting the guys would rather spend time with their girls in their free time than hang out with the Alpha's fiancee" She laughed at the last part. I smiled. This was one of the parts of being human I missed hanging out with my friends

"Well I'm sure Jacob will be hesitant at first but I'd say he'll take it on. He loves a challenge" I chuckled.

"Yeah your probably right" She agreed. I set the cup down in front of her and we talked for the rest of the afternoon about children, La Push and things that we missed

Jacob's POV

_Sam is calling a meeting both packs have to be there _Seth thought to everyone that was phased

_Kay see ya in a few _Quil phased out

_See ya then _Embry and Leah left. Which left me and Seth

_What's this about? _I asked

_Something about Sam and Emily and the bundle of joy _Seth Chuckled

_Yeah. I wonder though I mean if it is only about that then why is he calling both packs? _I was a bit worried

_Something big or exciting _He thought sarcastically

_Oh yeah definitely _I amended

* * *

We made our way to the beach and phased in the woods. When we came to our old meeting place all the tribal Elders where there too. I sat at my dad's side

"What's going on?" I whispered

"You'll see" He murmured to me. Now I was lost

"Okay so I've called everyone here about a serious matter. As you all know Emily is pregnant and we're getting married soon after the child is born. I want to be able to be a father for the child and be a husband to Emily. So I've decided in a few weeks I'm going to stop phasing" I was shocked everyone had surprised looks on their faces except for the Tribal Elders they were probably expecting this soon enough

"So who's going to take over? Is it going to be Brady" Collin asked nervously. Nobody really wanted young wolves in charge. I could tell though who he might pick

"No. Jacob I want you to take over this pack and make the two packs one. The way they were supposed to be in the beginning" He looked me in the eye

"Wh- I - Sam - I don't know - I can't" I said getting up

"You were born to lead the packs Jacob" Embry said quietly

"Embry! I didn't even want to be in a pack let a lone be its leader. I hadn't even anticipated what was going to happen last year. I know this isn't the way things should be Sam." I muttered

"The Alpha blood runs through your veins son" My dad said to me proudly

"I can't though. I'm not- a leader" I said backing up. This couldn't be happening.

"Jacob, man think about it" Quil tried to convince me

"I don't think I can do it" I disagreed

"Of course you can" Everyone said

"No you don't understand. I don't want to be the reason something goes wrong. I'm such a screw up. I mess everything up. You all saw what happened before Bella was changed. We both ended up heart broken. Imagine the damage I could do leading 19 overly grown teenage werewolves!" I yelled.

"Jacob you can do this, just believe you can. You are a good man son. You have made the right decisions in the past. Heartache is something we all have to face, but look at the future you will have with Renesmee. Look at the great leader you will be for this pack. For this tribe" I looked at the truth in my fathers Eyes. He believed in me and if he thought I could do it. I must be able to

"Fine. I'll take over from you Sam" I agreed finally and shook his hand

"Good luck" He chuckled "You'll need it"

**Sooo what did you think! Please review because its great to know what your opinion is! I want to know also what do you think of the length of the chapters are they too long or too short because a thousand words (around) per chapter really isn't too bad since I'm not used to writing big long pieces and to be honest I don't really have this planned out in any way at all ha ha **

**Thanks **

**Hopefully I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow so it will probably be up on Tuesday **

**No promises though **


	8. Chapter 8: Love comes in many forms

**a/N so this is a cute chapter about how Bella feels about her Family and friends. I think its a great chapter oh and Charlie is getting his hapy ending! YAY! **

**I also know that this chapter was supposed to be posted earlier but I hope you read it anyway **

**Enjoy! Because I enjoyed writing this one even though it took me a long time **

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 8: Love comes in many forms

Bella's POV

"Her growth has slowed immensely she's stopped taking growth spurts. I've contacted Nadia Naheul's sister and she aged humanly after about a year and half of life. Which is the same as Nessie. So in about 8 more years she should be fully mature, but I'll need two weeks more research to determine that fact or not " Carlisle concluded. Its February. Nessie just had another growth spurt she looks about 9 now. Carlisle thinks after this growth spurt she will age like a human. I looked at Edward and Jacob who were sitting beside me in Carlisle's office

"This is good" Edward said

"Yeah. Now she has a better childhood and she'll have a proper adolescence" Jacob snorted. I smiled. I wouldn't have to worry too much about Nessie in that area. Then a thought accrued to me.

"Edward, Jacob could you um... leave the room? I need to speak privately with Carlisle about Nessie" I asked. They looked confused

"Woman problems" I stated. Jacob and Edward stayed

"Does it not freak you out?" I asked Jacob

"Well, if I'm going to be around Nessie for her teen years I'm going to have to deal with this. Yeah it freaks me out now, but when it comes down to it I don't want to be the guy who avoids her cause she's got her period." Jacob shrugged his shoulders

"That's um.. surprisingly sweet of you Jacob" I smiled at him

"Yeah well you know she is my imprint and that" He blushed and I laughed

"Carlisle do you think she will have a normal cycle?" I asked

"It really is hard to tell Bella. I can't guarantee she will or she won't because with her kind everybody is different. Nadia had a cycle. She has two children on the way now, but her sister Mariana has a cycle but can't have children so we will have to see. Either way we should be ready" He simply said. I nodded my head

I laughed at Jacob's face "Its okay Jake, we'll get you through this" I said sarcastically

* * *

We went downstairs to find Emmett and Nessie on the coach

"Yeah, sure Nessie, your just using that as an excuse! Ha what's New?" Emmett roared with laughter

"Not funny" Nessie simply said as Emmett's character died

"Damn it! God! Your only a freakin' half vampire and you thrashed me! Girl's got a gift guys! You should teach her to wrestle" Emmett suggested at Edward, Jacob and I

"Yeah Em I'll get working on that" Jacob laughed picking Nessie up and swinging her round

"Do you have to do that every time you see her?" Rosalie came in looking disgusted.

"She smells like you enough without you always touching her and hugging her and uugghh!" She shuddered

Nessie and Jacob laughed. They were so alike in so many ways. Half and Half beings. Two halves of a whole at this stage. If you separated them it wouldn't take them long to get back together again. I've come to terms with Jacob's imprinting on Nessie. Now that I look at it logically (which I try not to do too much) it made sense. He was in love with me but things didn't work out- but a relative of me (a daughter strangely enough) he will eventually fall in love with. The relative being Nessie

Edward still hadn't grasped it though. Now that I look at it why would she choose anyone else? He'll be there for her when she needs it. A shoulder to cry on when things don't go right. A best friend in whom she can confide everything. Mistakes she'd made, boyfriends that had dumped her- and there will be those- He'll always be there for her. I'll be here to remind Jacob though that even through the times when she thinks she's in love with someone else. She will come back because there is a pull between the two of them even now I can't understand, but its always there. Tugging on their heart strings pulling them back together the way they are destined to be. Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on her if they were not meant to be together eventually. True love concurs all so they say

"Jacob put her down!" Edward moaned I was brought out of my daydream to see Nessie bang her head off the ceiling. Just because Jacob is older doesn't make him more mature anyway

Suddenly Charlie's cruiser came in the drive way. He came up to the door and I answered it

"Good news Bells" He smiled his eye crinkling smile at me

"I'm getting married again" He whispered full of joy

"To Sue?" I asked. Who else? I asked mentally

"Yeah I mean she's perfect for me. With all this supernatural crap she keeps me sane you know?" He asked

"Yeah" I totally got it

* * *

"Its so beautiful Charlie. I think we should put the theme of the wedding around the two families uniting you know? Clearwater and Swan and Quileute and Pale face" Alice snorted at her own private joke

"Yeah I think that would be pretty good" Charlie muttered

"You've said that about everything we've said so far" Rosalie interrupted

"Why can't you do for me what you did for Bells? Plan the wedding and I'll see it on the day" Charlie shrugged

"Edward planned some of his wedding" Alice said

"Yeah well he's um..." Charlie was lost for words

"Secretly running a wedding planner. Shh don't tell anyone" Emmett said laughing

"Yeah okay then" Charlie said

"Okay I'll plan the wedding. It will be perfect. Oh! Please say your having Nessie as flower girl!" Alice squeaked. We all looked over at Nessie who was sitting in the middle of the living room looking at a book

"Would she not be a little big though?" Rose asked

"Yeah maybe your right" Alice summed up

"She could be a mini bridesmaid" Charlie said

"No she's too small to be a bridesmaid" I said

"Not a mini one Bells. You know like little" Charlie pointed out

"I know what mini means Dad" I laughed

"Its settled then. Nessie will be a mini bridesmaid and the dress' will be purple because that colour looks good on nearly everyone. Oh I'm so excited! Another wedding to plan!" She jumped up and started dancing around

"Wait! Who's going to be the best man?" Esme asked

"Well I was going to ask Billy, but he would rather not so um.. Jacob?" He turned looking at Jake

"Yeah" He answered

"How bout' being best man for my wedding?" Charlie asked

"Um.. wow! Yeah sounds like fun" He said

"Great! I have to plan the tuxes and the dresses! Oh I like the theme of summery colors like purple and pink and peach. I think your tie should be blue or maybe violet. Oh and your suites could have sequins!" She squeled

Jacob looked at Alice like she was crazy

"Eh... ha ha NO!" Jake said simply

"Fine. This is going to be the wedding of the century. Well with me planning it nearly always is"

"No it takes a century" Emmett muttered under his breath. Rosalie smacked him upside the head

"Its settled then! I can't wait to plan this wedding. Oooh I've so much to do Esme? Come on we have a wedding to plan! AGAIN!" She squeled dancing up the stairs

"Eh.. Alice? Please nothing overboard" Charlie called

"Of course" Alice squealed grabbing Esme's hand

"I've so much to do" We heard her squeal

"Okay then. That girl sure does love to plan parties doesn't she?" Charlie asked

I laughed "You have no idea" I smiled at him

* * *

"Grandpa are we coming to the wedding?" Nessie asked innocently looking up from her book

"Coming? Ness I'd hardly leave my favourite granddaughter out of the planning for this thing" He said

"Yay! I've never been to a wedding" She said putting the book down

"Their lovely Nessie" Edward said

"Yeah I know, Grandma showed me the DVD of yours a few days ago when you went to Seattle" Nessie shrugged

"Did she now?" I asked

"Yes! You weren't a very good dancer though Momma" Nessie pointed out

"Thanks Nessie" I said sarcastically

I looked at my loving family and realised how good I had it

**AAAWWW right? The next chapter will probably be the wedding though I'm not sure yet I have other stuff in this story too **


	9. Chapter 9: The visitor

**A/n So another chapter today! I'M soooo exited about this chapter.. so its not the wedding like I said it would be I changed my mind but I thought we needed an invasion from an old Character especially since we don't hear much of her in Breaking Dawn at all! I really like her too! Anyway I think for the next few chapters we will be focusing a bit more on her stay with the Cullen's and also if you read on you'll see that she may or may not find out the secret! EEP! Not good! Thank you to everyone who reviewd **

**Oh and also to whoever thinks its a bit unfair that Alice has a child and Rosalie doesn't This story is not set in stone and it does not mean that Rosalie will not have a child or will not get a child at some stage just not right now in this part of the story or the set of stories **

**But anyway enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

Nessie's Childhood Story

Chapter 9: The visitor

Bella's POV

"ooh This is just perfect and it will look so good in Nessie's hair" Alice squealed. We were all in Portland shopping for dresses, hair clips and everything else you could ever need to appear at a wedding.

"Blue will look gorgeous on Nicole. I think though if we added some pink feathers to the hair band it would look cute" Rosalie murmured to Alice. Nicole was sitting on a chair beside Nessie.

"Are you two bored yet?" I whispered to them

"Bored.. we're gone way past that Aunt Bella" Nicole chuckled. I laughed with her. Nessie got up and walked over to a green dress.

"This would look good on you Grandma" Nessie commented as he pulled the hanger down. Nessie had a better fashion sense than me, but she ignored it most of the time and dressed in jeans and faded t-shirts much to Alice's annoyance

"ooooh yes! Yes! You have to try it on! GO! Shoo!" Alice said. I sat down beside Nicole and Nessie

"Um.. can we you know maybe eat? I mean i might be half vampire but I also have a stomach to fill!" Nessie asked patting her flat stomach

"Ooooh please Aunt Bella! I'm like starving!" Nicole chimed in. Nicole somehow had taken to Human food for some reason. It was compatible with her system so Carlisle did not see any problem in her eating it. "Fine lets go!" I said

* * *

We arrived back at the house late that night to see an old Toyota car outside the house. "Who-" but I was cut off by a gasp from Alice. We all looked to see her eyes glaze over and she started to have a panic attack

"I can't believe it! I didn't see! I mean- I never watched but how? How could I have missed this?" She cried to herself. Rose pulled Alice's shoulders

"Ali get it together. What happened?" Rosalie asked

"Its Renee she's here and she wants to know why she hasn't heard from Bella in over a year." Alice said looking at me

"Crap!" I groaned.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked

"I don't know. What about Ness?" Alice asked. She was right. Nessie looked almost 10 years old she couldn't be my daughter, but I had to admit the resemblance between the two of us was there. Any human could detect it. She'd have to hide.

Nessie looked at us. "What's going on?" She asked. We had to go inside now. They could see us through the windows. We couldn't just turn around and pretend we hadn't come in the driveway at all

"We pretend that Nessie is Edward's sister. Kay? Ness keep to the story please" Alice begged. Nessie nodded

"Wait, Wait, wait, wait" Nicole said putting up her hands

"What the heck is going on?" She asked

"We have got a problem but as for your cousin she is Edward's sister and you are the newest Cullen that Carlisle just adopted a few months ago okay sweetheart? I know this is hard. But part of being a Cullen is having to play a part." Alice begged in the mirror. I saw Nicole's face before she hid behind her hair. She was scared.

"Kay" She mumbled.

"Okay then. Lets do this. Remember your part" Alice reminded the girls.

We all got out of the car and we walked slowly into the house

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed. Edward was in the corner. Alice must have filled him in because he had a wallet size picture of Nessie and himself in his hand.

"Hi mom." I said pulling her into a hug. The smell of her blood burned my throat mildly but nothing to uncontrollable. I saw Edward nod at Nessie. She walked over and sat beside him on the coach and he wrapped his arms around her. "Edward tells me the family have to additions. Nicole and his long lost sister what was it Reh- Nees-Meeh?" She asked

"Renesmee" I answered dully. Everyone that didn't know her got the pronunciation of her name. I sat beside Nessie and smiled at her she nodded in my direction and smiled.

"So. How are you? You don't look any older since I last saw you" She crooned.

"Anti aging products. What can I say?" I muttered. Everyone laughed too low for Renee to hear

"And little Renesmee? She's precious. That name sure is a mouthful" She said smiling at Nessie. Nessie smiled dazzlingly back at her.

"That's why we call her Nessie. Partly because that name is long and secondly because she's a little monster" Jacob joked from the arm chair in the corner. I frowned at him. He laughed

"She's lovely" Renee muttered as Nessie went over to Jacob.

"Yeah.. we're pretty lucky" Esme said

"So Bella? Any plans to um.. have kids of your own?" Renee asked hopefully. She was oblivious to the fact that her grand daughter who was a half vampire half human was across the room from her.

"Um.. no" I simply said

"Oh well that's a pity... " She trailed off suspiciously

* * *

"Can I talk to you Bella?" Renee asked. Its late on in the night. Jacob is gone home to La Push and Edward took Nessie back to the cottage and decided to stay wit her there.

"Sure Mom. What's up?" I asked

"I'm worried" She murmured biting her lip. She sat on a stool beside the island in the kitchen

"Tell me. Maybe I can help you" I pleaded. I'm sure if it were this big of a problem Phil could solve it. Right?

"I'm worried about you. I mean you and Edward are married now for almost two years would you not like to.. I don't know start a family?" She asked hopeful. I hated to lie. Especially to my own mother, but to protect my mother I had to try something

"Edward.. doesn't want children" I whispering

"Who wouldn't want kids Bella?" She asked accusingly

"After what happened to him he doesn't want to see that happen to us. He says all he cares about right now is us. The family business can wait because he has the rest of his life to father children. He says he can wait" I lied smoothly

"That's a lie" She simply stated "I know that. I can see it in your eyes. Even now Bella after almost 21 years I can tell when you lie" She accused

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked

"The truth Bella, I'll accept it either way. You are my daughter after all" She whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up into my mothers eyes and knew that I could not bring her into this world. If she found out she would either be running for the hills or she would be killed by the volturi. I couldn't let them come back here .It was bad enough Charlie was on my case, My mother did not need this

"That is the truth" I whispered

"Its not" She said stubbornly. Now I knew where I got some of that from

"How do you know? I don't even know! What do you want me to say to you! That I'm sorry that I didn't pick the right man. The man that didn't want kids right away! You got married and got knocked up! Good for you! Thats not me! Its not him either I don't want to see things go badly the way they did with you and Dad because of a mistake! I love Edward now! I don't want to mix kids in with that yet" I lied. I immediately felt guilty I'm sure Edward could hear me yelling from the kitchen. I felt bad for all the things I was saying that were not true. Especially that I didn't want to mix kids in. Especially since I did have a wonderful daughter...

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't leave until you tell me the truth" She demanded looking me in the eye

I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. I was a vampire and I was never going to age. Soon I wouldn't be able to see her or Charlie because I wasn't getting older. In ten years time I should look like I'm 30 but I wont, I'll always look like this. Never changing

"I know that, that little girl isn't Edwards sister" Renee said staring off into the living room

"I see the way you too move around her. Like you would jump in front of a bullet to save her" She stated

I shrugged "She's family. Cullen's protect their family with their lives" I muttered

"But you two are different with her. Any move at all and you move also its as if you three are connected" She had no idea

"Mom, I wish I could tell you but... I can't ... right now. Its not good for you.. to know about her. To know about us" I'd already said too much and I knew that If I let this go on any further that I would end up spilling the secret

"Even if you are something beyond the norm. It won't matter" She whispered

"She's our daughter" I whispered closing my eyes and wishing I could turn back the hands of time. Taking back what I just said...

**EEEEEP! One of my first cliffhangers. I loved writing this chapter again it took a while but it turned out great I think. It wasn't the initial direction I was going to take the story in, but I thought "Why not?" Since I had writers block and was only really doing filler chapters about feelings and family **

**Next chapter will probably be Nessie's POV I hope and will be up either tomorrow or Friday depending on School and stuff **


	10. Chapter 10: Grandma

**a/n so this chapter is a long one! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm currently working on a new chapter of the story the next one will be the wedding. So really we wont have much drama with Renee for now anyway! Nessie's POV twice in this chapter. Bella's is going to be in the middle. Oh and a huge, huge thank you to all of you who Favorited the story and all of you who made my story reach over 1,000 hits a huge thanks again **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the random characters that made their way into the story **

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 10: Grandma

Nessie's POV

We had gone back to the cottage. I was sitting up in my bed. I could hear Momma yell at Renee. She was my human grandmother. The grandmother I thought I would never meet.

"Daddy?" I called. He came into the room and sat beside me in less than a second

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why is Renee here? I mean she doesn't know about me does she?" I asked nervously

He hesitated. "I don't think so" He murmured

I put my hand on my face repeating what he had just said _What do you mean "You don't think so"? _I asked with my gift

"Your mother might tell her" He whispered

"Why though I don't understand. Its bad for humans to know about us. You think that Grandpa might be in danger because he knows a bit too much. It will be bad for Renee to know about us too" I concluded frustrated

"Yes probably" He simply said. "How will they ever find out though, Renesmee?" He asked and smiled

"If they come. They'll see" I stated

"What if, though we hide Renee" He asked

I suppose it made sense. How would the Volturi ever find out about Grandma if nobody knew she knew. It was not like they were coming back any time soon anyway... we hoped.

"Will she tell her?" I asked

"I think so.. some of the truth at least. Not all of it"

Bella's POV

"What?" She asked shocked. Though she didn't look at all surprised

"I can't tell you everything, only the basics" I whispered

"How? I mean she's like nine years old and your only married year" She whispered without surprise

"Its complicated" I muttered sitting across the island from her

"I'd imagine so" She said sarcastically

"You can tell me the truth you know. I mean I might be a bit ditzy and a bit scatterbrained but I've met children.. and they've been... different" She said

"What?" I cried in surprise jumping back slightly

"Well... its a long story" She muttered

"Do tell" I said leaning in

"A few months back a new girl started in school. Her name was Emma. She seemed different to all the rest of the girls in her class. She ate very little and was pale white. One evening her mother came to collect her and she came into my classroom after all the others have left. She explained everything about herself .Her name was Britney . She's a vampire" She whispered.

"What?" I asked faking surprise

"You know what I'm talking about. Bella, your skin is pale and ice cold. Your eyes have changed colour since I saw you last. You move with more grace than you ever did. You have a nine year old daughter and your just married, your a vampire" She said staring into my eyes.

"No. I mean I- that's all superstition" I was cut off by her glaring at me

"Don't give me that. Its true and I know it. Edward is a vampire too. You know I knew this whole time there was something different about him. He never really seemed completely human. There was something about him. Other worldly maybe" She stared off

"Fine. Its true. Everything you said is true" I whispered

* * *

"A vampire huh? I never expected that. You ask most kids what they want to be when they grow up they say things like Lawyer, Doctor and Nurse. Yet you turn out to be a vampire... right" She said eyeing me.

"I know great lifestyle choice" I muttered sarcastically

"Well if your happy with your choice so am I. I'd never ever ridicule you of doing something you regret. I know my mother never did see why I wanted to keep the baby after just getting married. "Why not wait Renee?" She'd say, but I knew all along you made the right choices for you and this is one of them. You and Edward have a beautiful little... girl.. Oh explain to me how that worked out" She exclaimed

"Well you see when we went on honeymoon... well yeah. We came back and I was heavily pregnant already. Nessie grew so fast she was already the size of a normal baby in the womb in nearly 3 weeks. The delivery was rough. Edward had to deliver the baby and try to save me too. It was hard going I'd say. And there was so much blood. Nessie turned out to be the best thing that ever happened both of us" I explained leaving out the bit with the Volturi "And in 10 years or so she will be fully mature and she wont age again once she reaches the age the younger parent stopped aging at" I concluded

"Wow" She blinked

"Yeah" I muttered

* * *

"I'd better go I've a reservation in Port Angeles anyway. You'll be here tomorrow right?" She asked stretching

"Mom your not driving to Port Angeles now its like 3am Stay here there are two spare bedrooms over in the cottage anyway that are never used" I said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Of course your more than welcome and tomorrow you can observe our... um... how you would say regular day" I chuckled

"Okay" She said. We walked out the door.

"Wait. I want to try something" I said scooping Renee up on my back really fast

"Hold on I don't want you to hit a tree or be thrown into the river" I said loudly she clamped her legs tight around my waist.

I launched myself to the river and took a jump over the wide stream of water. I ran to the cottage. And she jumped off my back

"Um... wow" She said breathlessly

"Oh God, sorry I forgot what its like. Put your head between your knees it helps the first few times" I pointed out

"Kay Thanks" She said sitting down on the coach and putting her head in between her knees

I led her into the small boxed sized room. There were peach curtains hanging on the window and a small wardrobe. The bed was huge and took up most of the space of the room. On the bed was a bag and a letter form Alice

_Dear Renee, _

_I knew you would need clothes so I took the liberty of breaking into your car and stealing the bag and putting them here _

_Nice to have you stay with us_

_Alice _

"How-?" She trailed off

"Alice sees' the future she probably saw that you wouldn't have any clothes so she took the ones from your car and brought them here

"Um.. thanks" She mumbled.

* * *

"Night Mom" I said leaving the room

"Night Bella" She muttered

I walked into the music room to see Edward at the piano. I sat dow beside him. "Is this good or bad? That she knows" I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder

"Its good, now you have nearly all your old human family mixed in with the new vampire one. Its like a 50/50" He chuckled

"Yeah I guess" I said, as he kissed my cheek...

Nessie's POV

"Nessiiieee" Mommy called me early the next morning

"What?" I mumbled half asleep

"Wake up" She whispered in the room somewhere

"I am awake. Now" I said sitting up. My hair was probably a mess but I didn't care

"Yes?" I asked I looked at my clock 9.00 not that early really

"Come on time for something to eat" She said leaving the room.

I got up and put on my dressing gown and skipped to the kitchen. Dad was sitting on the coach with a paper and a dressing gown on

"Morning sweetheart" He said smiling at me when I gave him a hug. I sat up at the table in the kitchen

"Hey what about me?" I heard a husky voice

"Jacob!" I said. I launched out of my chair and hugged his legs

"Thanks Bells" He said as he took the plate

"Come on kiddo. Get off me I need to eat" He teased as he put me on the chair

"Fine be like that" I teased him back.

"Good morning everyone" Renee cried as she came into the room

"I looked at my father confused. "She stayed last night" He whispered too low for her to hear

"Good morning Renesmee" She said smiling at me. I smiled back

"Good morning" I said back

* * *

She stayed around for the day watching the family. We stayed mostly in the cottage all day. We went over to the main house in the afternoon though to get ready to go to Seattle shopping in a few days .Alice's usual Epidemic. I was starting to feel like my life was blurring past me. I looked at my grandmother, Esme. She would stay the same but Renee wouldn't. I was eventually going to face death and loss, but right now I didn't care. I had all my friends and family around me and I was happy with everything

* * *

Renee was tucking me into bed. We had spent a large part of the evening together.

"You know you don't have to call me Renee, Renesmee" She said

"You can call me Grandma" She whispered. Pulling the quilt up around me

"Grandma? You can call me Nessie" I called as she closed the door in my room


	11. Chapter 11: The wedding and the crush

**A/N so it has been a while since I've published but I promise to update at least twice a week if I can. Oh just to let you know with Nicole she has growth spurts so she will surge up hugely so in this chapter she looks about 12 or 13, so you'll see she'll stop growing before Nessie but She'll always be one of Nessie's best friends as she grows up. **

**This chapter was so easy to write though I had so much fun playing around with it. Oh and you'll see some of Nicole's teenage life in teh next few chapters too. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much As I enjoyed writing it because really I did **

**DISCLAIMER: The twilight saga Belongs to Stepehenie Meyer. As much as I wish it belonged to me it doesn't so yeah...**

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 11: The wedding and The Crush

Nessie's POV

Grandma Renee decided to stay seeing as the wedding was only a few days away and she would be attending. We spent a lot of time together. We even went shopping. Right now though Nicole and I are getting done up for Grandpa Charlie's wedding. I am a mini bridesmaid. I'd rather not be anything if you ask me but then again nobody did ask me they just said I was a bridesmaid and that's that .

"Hold still" Rosalie ordered Nicole

"I'm trying Calm down" She hissed. Nicole's temper had started to get the better of her lately.

"Stop young lady no cheek back thank you very much" Aunt Alice chided Nicole. Nicole didn't look one bit guilty. She had another growth spurt she looked 12 now amazingly. She was supposed to be flower girl, but she had aged too quickly and 1. Couldn't fit into the dress and 2. looked too old to be a flower girl now.

"Finally, Ness Come here and I'll fix the ribbon on that" Alice called me over and pulled the ribbon a bit tighter

"Jacob's on his way up" Rosalie stated

Two seconds later he came in the door

"Hello Ladies, Nicole you look stunning today. Ness? Is that you look amazing!" He gushed like a teenager

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue

"Grow up" I muttered

"You say it like its possible" He teased sitting down waiting for his tux

"It is so do" I said punching him in the arm as I walked past he twirled me round and sat me down on his knees and started tickling me

"She. Will. Smell. Like. Dog" Rosalie gave Jacob the death Glare and he quickly stopped.

"Blondie how do you amuse a blond for hours?" He asked

"Give her a 3 piece jigsaw" He exclaimed patting his knee and laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and everyone else chuckled slightly

"Jacob your so funny" Nicole gushed

I had a feeling that I might have some serious competition

* * *

Sue had looked stunning and looked ten years younger than she actually was, then again that was probably the doing of Alice. Her short jet black bob was curled around her face. Her dress was a cream color with a lace and flower design on the skirt. Seth was giving her away to Grandpa. Leah was a bridesmaid as well as me. I looked so small compared to Leah. I really wished I had protested about being a bridesmaid

All of the Cullen's were standing around the table talking to some of the Quileutes . I was beside Momma and she was talking animatedly to Billy

Sue came rushing over to Rosalie and Alice

"Thank you Alice so much for an amazing wedding" Sue exclaimed.

"It was nothing don't worry about it Sue" She said giving her a hug. Sue didn't even flinch. The alliance between the Cullen's and the Quileutes is stronger than ever.

"As a wedding gift Sue you can borrow our Island, we have already everything arranged and Edward will be driving you to the airport and instructing you on what to do from there, its the least we can do" Esme said kindly shaking Sue's hand

"Esme! Thank you so much! How long will we be able to stay?" She asked

"As long as you need, call one of us a day or so before your ready to leave and we will arrange flights home. First class of course!" Carlisle said putting his hand on Esme's

I looked over at grandpa Charlie who was laughing at something Jacob had said

I walked over

"Thank you Jacob, you have no idea how much it means to me truly- Oh Heya Nessie" Grandpa said picking me up and pulling me into a hug. Jacob laughed at us. Grandpa put me down

"Did you have any of the food your mom made?" He asked. I shock my head

"Its good" He stated. I chuckled. I wasn't really planning on eating. Grandpa walked away.

"Hey" Jacob said smiling at me

I simply waved. He laughed

"Ness seriously this no talking thing has to stop" He teased

I shrugged my shoulders

"Ok then. So I think Nicole has a crush on me" He laughed. Then I couldn't hold it in. I was bent over hysterically laughing at him. I looked up and everyone was staring. I realised how loud I'd been

"Sorry... um Jacob's found some new blond jokes" I explained laughing again. Everyone went back to normal and Jacob sat down in the chair and I sat next to him.

"New blond jokes. I think I'll start googling them because I need more material" He explained

"Okay then.." I muttered a bit surprised by the turn of this random conversation

I quickly realised though that my father was still staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him and he turned his full attention on Mom again

"So she came up to me today and started flirting with me.. for a twelve year old that's a bit weird don't you think?" He asked me. I turned to him and looked in his eyes

"I'll tell her -nicely of course- your not interested because she's too young" I muttered

"Please" He pleaded

"Sure" I smiled and he grinned back at me and kissed my forehead

"Where in God's name would I be without you Ness?" He teased poking me in the ribs

"Heaven forbid" I muttered sarcastically. He chuckled and I walked away to find Nicole

* * *

"Hey Nic" I greeted her as I came into the bathroom.

"Hey" She breathed. She was putting on make up

"What is this crap?" I asked picking up a tube of gloss

"Its for your face Ness" She stated obviously

"Duh" I muttered under my breath

"Why are you putting it on though?" I asked

"To impress Jacob" She said

"You realise you don't need it right? I mean come on your a vampire your already stunning." I stated

"So... I don't wear make up like other girls my age" She murmured

"Yeah cuz' you don't need to do ya?" I asked

"Well no" She trailed off

"Why do you want to impress Jacob?" I asked

"I like him Nessie.. duh" She thought everything she was saying was so obvious

"Nicole stop" I shouted

"Stop what?" She demanded

"Stop acting older than you are. Nic your not even a year old yet. Open your eyes girl, Jacob is almost 18. He isn't going to date a girl your physical age. And think about your parents would they want you going off with some guy and your only one?" I demanded

"Well no, but like at me. I'm at the age where I should be doing this stuff. I mean I'm only going to be this physical age for a while. I'm going to take a growth spurt in a few weeks time again and I will look older. Unlike you who will look like this for a few years Ness you do realise how lucky you are?" She asked

"Not really" I muttered.

"You should! Your little miss perfect with your perfect looks and your perfect family. It sucks to have my Dad controlling my emotions all the time! It sucks that my Mom can see my future" She exclaimed

"Nic their only trying to look out for you. My Dad can read my mind and anybody that wants can get into my head! Thats pretty sucky too!" I cried raising an eyebrow

"Yeah yeah poor you" She muttered sarcastically

"This has to stop, Your _one _not _TWENTY ONE!_" I shrieked. She gave me a face a face that said listen-I-actually-don't-give-a-crap

"Whatever"

"You need to get over yourself seriously" I muttered

"Fine whatever" She stomped away and I followed on her heels her high heels

* * *

"So did you let her know? Nicely of course" Jacob quoted me as He spun me around in a circle

"Yeah , but she took it the wrong way. I think its still gonna be a while before she finally gets it" I muttered. I genuinely did feel sorry for Nicole. She had it way worse than me she was growing way faster than me and she only stayed the same age for a few months. Carlisle estimated that Nicole would stop aging before she was two years old. The thought made me shudder.

I thankfully had another 9 or 10 years before I stopped growing and I was thankful even though the thought did terrify me that I would be able to be a normal teenager

"Well maybe she's just being a teenager I mean I was moody and a bit rude when I was 13 or 14" He muttered sympathetically

"Ha! I highly doubt that Jacob your such a nice person all the time even when Nicole was um... giving you unwanted attention you just tried to let her know nicely that it wasn't going to work" I murmured

"Yeah well.." He blushed embrassed

I laughed everything in my life was pretty much perfect. There was only one minor detail to the perfect painting, but my life is really only perfect for so long...

**So I edited this chapter a lot and things have ended up turning out differently than I first planned but, a girl around 12 or 13 is always going to get a crush on a guy, usually an older guy **

**Please review and a big thanks to all the people who have added me to their favorites over 1,000 readers isn't too shabby so a big thank you to all of you! Any questions that I can answer please review or let me know and I can personally answer them or I can post the answer to your question in the A/N of the next chapter **

**Thanks **


	12. Chapter 12: The Human Letter

**A/N double update today (Tuesday 5th of March) Because I haven't updated in a while next update will probably be Thursday **

**A teeth rotting chapter in my opinion but still very sweet **

**12 Chapters The time is flying since I started a bit over two weeks ago. Thanks to my regular readers and those who added me to their favorites list. I'll probably keep saying this every A/N so it makes my chapters look longer than they actually are LOL **

**I hope you enjoy **

Nessie's Childhood Story

Chapter 12: The human letter

Nessie's POV

"The purple looks really nice" Alice said holding up a purple dress for Nicole. Nicole's first birthday is in a few days. Even though its more like her thirteenth. Nobody likes to talk about the fact that she is growing so fast. Carlisle thinks the growing is slowing down a bit though

"I want green Mom" Nicole said pointing at a green dress in the corner of the shop

"You are really my daughter sweetheart" Alice squealed and ran over to the rack .I chuckled

"I know" Nicole muttered. She sat down beside me on the bench

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked

"Nothing Ness, God!" She moaned

I laughed "Everyone wants something for their birthday" I muttered

"Yeah well this year I don't want this at all. No party. No new dress. No presents. I just want... " She trailed off frustrated

"What do you want?" I asked

"Ness? Have you ever wanted something you know you can't have, you know you won't be able to have at all" She trailed off sadly looking down at her hands

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You have no idea how lucky you are. You have both sides to your family. The human and the vampire. You have Charlie and Renee. I only have my Mom and Dad and then all of my aunts and uncles" She exclaimed

"You know when Momma was human she thought she would have to leave this all behind her. She thought she would never be able to have kids or keep grandpa in her life. The impossible can be possible sometimes Niki" I soothed her

"Yeah but my dad was born in the eighteen hundreds and my Momma was born before your Dad so think about it Nobody from their human lives could be alive now Ness. It doesn't matter anyway" She got up and walked away I had never realised how upset she was about not being human or not having a proper human family until now

* * *

"Momma?" I called as I walked into the kitchen

"Yes baby" She replied sticking her head around the door.

"Do you remember being human at all? Any memories?" I asked

"Yes, most of the memories I have are of your father, Jacob, Phoenix and the times I nearly almost died. Those memories happened quite a lot..." She trailed off chuckling

"What was it like to be human?" I asked

"What an odd question Nessie! You realise how seriously strange you are for a nine year old. Then again not many nine year olds know their parents are vampires and that their extended families drink people's blood" She muttered

I raised my eyebrow waiting for an answer

"You have no idea how many times you come face to face with something evil until you know the truth, then again the Cullen's in my mind were never evil. You are safe and warm and you don't expect anything dangerous to happen or anything like vampires attacking.. that would be something- if you heard it - you wouldn't believe at all. Ness when I look back on how my human life could have been I'm pretty glad I found our your father's secret. It wouldn't have brought me to him or to eternity with you and our family" She simply said.

"Wow" I muttered. I had to know. I had to find out what it meant to everyone

Nicole's POV

I'm looking at my photo's of when I was younger with Momma in my bedroom. "You were such a cute baby, you grew up way to fast though" She said frustrated

"I can't really help that can I?" I smiled at her

I went to bed early that night. Tomorrow I'm turning 1- sort of, I'm physically about twelve now. Grandpa Carlisle thinks that I will take another growth spurt in the next few months which will have me looking older

The next morning I woke up early to find a long letter on my nightstand It read

_ Dear Nicole,_

_This is a letter about being human. This contains all of the Cullen stories about human memories. I asked all of the family about being human and whether being a vampire had improved their lives or not. They also reflected on their best Human Memories. Everyone contributed to this special letter for you! _

_Jasper "My best human memories were of Christmases wit my family. We didn't have much but we had enough to make the holiday for our family. It was the best time of year. Becoming a vampire at the time was one of the worst things to have ever happened to me. When I finally strayed away from my dark past I found Alice and I never looked back. Alice eventually brought me to Nicole. One of the best things to ever happen to me. She is a light that lights up my life. Something that will never burn out" _

_Edward: "I was dying of the Spanish influenza at the time. I briefly remember my mother crying over me before she got sick. I had accepted I was going to die and I didn't expect to find eternal life with Carlisle. After a long hundred years of waiting I finally found my sun. I finally found my Bella. Through hard times we made it through everything and nothing could have torn us apart. In the end we made it and along came a beautiful baby girl with it" _

_Bella: "When I look back my life would have been nothing for had I not found Edward. My life was boring and totally meaningless, when I found Edward though I knew that he had something waiting for me. Corny I know. My best human memory is probably hanging out with Jacob building a motorcycle.. Even in my dark times Jacob helped me through and I know if Jacob hadn't come back after giving up on me anyway he would have been something I would have never forgotten" _

_Alice: "My human memories faded. All I can remember is darkness and nothing. I woke up from being changed and nobody was there. I had nothing. I couldn't go and find my human family because I couldn't except the new person I was let alone them. I first saw Jasper and knew that's where my life would end up and I knew that I wouldn't fight it because there had to be someone in the world willing to help me. One of my favourite vampire moments was kicking Edward out of his room he he" _

_Emmett: "My life was honestly nothing special and I had a good future ahead of me. I was going to go to college and become a mechanic, big dream I know. I never dreamed that I would be mauled by a bear. Then when Rosalie found me I was scared, petrified. I might have been nearly dead when she found me, but boy when she started running I was almost There! Being a vampire is so cool in my opinion. We get to spend eternity with the ones we love and never grow old. The only crap thing about his whole mess is that we have to repeat High school again and again and again and again and... Oh sorry Nessie" _

_Rosalie:" My human life was perfect. I had the man of my dreams and a great future ahead of me. I wanted something more though. I realised after a slow death and awakening to this immortal life that it would be a struggle. Now that I've found Emmett though I've found new hope and new life in myself. I have a wonderful family and a wonderful husband life really can't be better" _

_Carlisle: "My life was at a dead end I was pretty sure when I was dying that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to the world. I had no idea when I woke up so to speak that I would be able to change the way my family worked forever. My favourite human memory.. hmmm I think it would have to be listening to my father preach. The good aspects about being a vampire is that we can change who we are. Truly we are not bad people we just have a bad reputation. One we are expected to keep, but one we don't. Some of my son's and daughters may tell you this life is a curse but I truly believe its a blessing to live forever in youth with your family and friends is a blessing not a curse. Yes we would all like to have children and start to raise a family, but myself and Esme have our family with all of you" _

_Esme: "I had very little left to live for after losing my son. I knew that I couldn't live in a world without him. So I jumped from the cliff in Wisconsin. To be totally honest it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Carlisle saved my life and I'm eternally grateful he chose to spend forever with me. Its hard being a vampire but we get to share it with the ones we love forever. " _

_Me (Ness) Well I am the only Cullen left: Nicole this is a blessing, think about how lucky we are to be growing up in such a great family! Our parents come from different backgrounds and mine come from two completely different centuries, but they managed to make immortality work for both of them. Our family always seems to find a way out of trouble and our way out of a mess, you don't meet many families like ours that stick together through thick and thin. We are a united force us Cullen's _

_You might feel that your not given a choice, but look at everyone else your age. They'll never have as great a family as we do now _

_We all love you, _

_Esme, Alice, Nessie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle _

_P.S Jake wanted to contribute to this letter but he's a werewolf so... you can draw your own conclusions _

I re read the letter. I laughed and cried at the funny bits and I had to make a mental note to thank everyone

This is truly the best present I could ask for. I know now what some of the family went through but they'd do it all again to be here with a united front and we truly are a united front us Cullen's it just might take me some time to realise that fact

**a/n A lovely sisterly bond between Nessie and Nicole I just realized when I was re reading that they both sound very alike Ness and Nic anyway I hope you enjoy reading **

**Please review and let me know what you think because your opinions are important to my story**

**Also Drama is on the way for Nicole, Nessie and the rest of the Cullen's as the girls start school in the upcoming chapters **

**Thanks again to my regular readers! **


	13. Chapter 13: School and the Flip out

**A/N New chapter! I had a burst of inspiration to be honest. Its a short one though and Nicole will be starting school next chapter hopefully. I hope you guys enjoy reading. Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter and who reviewed and added me to favorites so thanks **

**Oh and the conflict between Nessie and Nicole isn't over by the way you'll see some more of that angst in this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight **

Nessie's Childhood Story

Chapter 13: School and the flip out

Nessie's POV

I was sitting in my room reading _"To Kill a mocking bird" _again. When I heard a knock. "Come in?" I said curious

Nicole walked in. Her golden hair was tied up in a loose knot and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a green and blue plaid shirt.

"Ness. I never apologized for the way I acted a few weeks ago. I'm sorry. I know I'm really only coming here to ask you a huge favour and I know you'll probably do this for me because your a really nice person" She pleaded and put her hands together like she was begging

"What do you need?" I asked. I knew whatever she needed I'd help her with because we were always really close. Now that she had apologized for her actions I was well on my way to forgiving her

"I want to call a family meeting about me.. starting Middle school in September" She whispered her head fell down. Nicole looked about thirteen or fourteen now. She would have no problem with registering at Middle school in Forks. She could be the newest Cullen

"Why does this plan make me feel like I'm involved somehow?" I muttered partly to myself

"I need you to help me convince everyone it will be safe" She pleaded again

"Oh Nic" I muttered. Now I was going to be in trouble. If I got involved it would probably bring bad luck on us all

"Come on Renesmee, seriously this could be a good thing for me. Grandpa said that I'm starting to age like a normal teenager now. I mean I look fourteen so I only have about three or four years left of growing, Ness. These people are townsfolk they won't notice if I go away on holidays during the summer and I'm 4ft 9 and I come back and I'm 5 ft 2. Most of my growth spurts are during times when nobody will notice, like Summer and Christmas. Please, Please, Please. Grandpa and Uncle Edward will be the hardest to convince and you have them wrapped around your little finger... please?" She pleaded at the end with her eyes

I nodded my head glumly knowing that this will either go really well or really badly

Nicole's POV

Now I was nervous the worst part of this was watching everyone eye me up while I'm getting ready to talk. I mean they don't have to stare. "Family Meeting, Dining Room" I called out. Everyone within a Mile would have heard me, but everyone was inside today extra close it made me feel a bit claustrophobic

Everyone filed into the dining room slowly- for vampires anyway- and sat down in chairs. I was at the head of the table and Grandpa took my right side and Uncle Edward took my left. They were the natural heads of the circle so they had looks in their eyes

"The floor is yours dear" Carlisle said gesturing

"Okay so you know where I stand with my aging. I'm going to age like a human from now until I stop aging which Grandpa thinks will be nineteen?" I took a quick glance around at everyone's face. Nessie nodded her head in encouragement everyone else caught the move and turned in her direction. She shrugged.

Aunt Rosalie and Mom looked the most confused out of everyone. Now that Uncle Edward knew he had a poker face on. Something he was teaching his daughter to perfect. He chuckled. I looked at him he had his hand over his mouth trying to stiff a laugh everyone else smiled at his amused expression and Esme simply said "Continue, its very rude to interrupt Edward" Esme scolded Edward

"Okay so If I'm going to age like a human I want to act like one. I want to start middle school in the fall" I said confidently. Mom smiled at me. Everyone was talking to their partner

"I personally" Nessie stood up "Think its a good idea, I mean if Nic wants to go to school she's safe to do so right?" She asked smiling a little.

"I think she is safe enough" Uncle Edward said

"So I get to start school?" I asked excitedly

"We'll take a vote" Aunt Bella said. It was the first time she's spoken since they'd all come in and sat down

"Okey dokey Uncle Em?" I asked

"I think its a great idea, you'll need protection from human boys though" He advised seriously I shook my head "Um.. no" I muttered. Smiling

"Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward?" I looked at their face

"Yes Nicole I think its a great idea" Bella said nodding her head

"I wouldn't assume there is any danger in Forks. For you anyway" He chuckled looking at Nessie and Bella

"Aunt Rose, Momma, Dad?" I asked

They all nodded in unison but my father looked like he had more to say

"I think it will be a good experience for you since you will only be doing Middle school once but you'll be repeating High School for most of your life" Esme said sweetly

"So its settled then?" I asked

"One things first though" Nessie jumped up out of her seat again and looked at her father. I looked at Uncle Edward now he looked very annoyed

"If Nicole gets to start school. I want to too" She said

* * *

I was raging I was throwing everything around my room and it was a mess. I snarled-Screamed until a calming wave of emotion soothed me

"Stop that" I snarled through clenched teeth but the annoying calming wave wouldn't go away

"I need a life and you can't just interfere with my emotions to make me feel better" I snarled

The calming wave disappeared a knock came at the door and I immediately recognised the smell of honey and roses

"What do you want?" I asked in a sweet voice that sounded so sugary but It was full of acid

"To talk maybe?" She suggested sarcastically

She walked in anyway without me telling her to come in

"Listen Nic. I know you think your a grown up teenager now but your not- God look at the state of your wardrobe" She trailed off

"It doesn't really matter to you does it that maybe I wanted to start school first" I said pointing at myself

"They turned me down anyway so what does it matter" She stated sitting on my bed. I had to admit there she had a point. What did it matter she wouldn't be going and I would

"Yeah whatever" I muttered acidly

"Be that way Nicole. Fine. I got over the fact hat your parents were the first to turn me down and say "No Ness I think its best if you stay here. Carlisle and Edward know as much as any teacher" I don't get that experience you do. So be happy and stop being little miss I-think-the- world-should-revolve-around-me. Its not a good look for you trust me. What happened to Help-me Ness? That's totally gone now isn't it? You've changed so much. You need to come back down to earth" She shrieked and left the room I couldn't care less about her.

**So next chapter I don't know when it will be up, but probably in the next few days. Maybe tomorrow because I probably won't update as much during the weekend. Please review and recommend me to your friends **

**Thanks **


	14. Chapter 14: School

**A/N so my last update was Thursday I think so the updates will probably be every two or three days and I might upload more than one chapter too! At the moment I'm working on the next chapter which will be called October. I might start putting sneak peaks at the bottom of the chapter. I don't think I'll put them in every chapter though, I'm nearly finished the chapter though so I'll post a preview and you can tell me what you think of the preview at the end. The next chapter will also be a lot longer than my usual chapters which are usually around 1,200 words or so. **

**In this chapter Nicole starts school as you can kind of guess from the title of the chapter. **

**Anyway Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters. I however own the plot **

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 14: School

Nicole's POV

I woke up early to the sound of a buzzing beside me. I turned and realised someone had put some sort of an alarm clock beside me. It read 7:15 am. God why did I decide I wanted to go to school, I bet Ness and Jacob and everyone else that sleeps in this place were still asleep

I hit the snooze button and turned around but the covers were flung off the bed

"Get up" Mom said

"Seriously Mom? Its like what 7 am!" I said lying back down in the bed

"School starts at half eight" She muttered

"If you want to have a nice outfit you better get your butt out of bed now" She exclaimed she threw the covers over me again and left the room I thought about it.

I got up eventually and went downstairs. Grandma had made me a breakfast. I ate it quickly and went upstairs

"Mom?" I called quietly because Nessie was still asleep

"Yeah I'm here" She called from her bedroom I trudged in. Dad was lounging across the bed flicking through the TV channels too fast to really know what was on. He finally settled for Good Morning America I chuckled anything with America in it dad was watching it. He was patriotic

"I have the perfect outfit" Mom brought out a pink dress and a pair of white leggings. I put them on and she handed me a pair of white lace up canvas pumps. I looked at her amazed

"You'll be walking around most of the day you need something comfortable" She shrugged. I laughed and slipped them on.

"Good luck" Everyone shouted from different places in the house as I was leaving "Thanks" I muttered sarcastically

I was genuinely looking forward to my first day in school but now that it had arrived I was not. I was thinking about all the ways the kids in school might bully me or belittle me as we got closer to Forks

We were in the parking lot in no time and mom looked at me

"You have your phone if you need to call, I doubt you will though right?" She eyed me and I shrugged. Who knew? Apparently the Cullen's have had a spot of bad luck since Bella was changed and Nessie was brought into the world

"Go. Have fun" She said kissing my forehead. I got out and looked around. There were lots of students all around the place. I went to the office to collect my schedule

"Nicole Hale?" The receptionist asked. I smiled and pointed at myself. There were five or six other students in the office too. They all stared at me. They were probably a bit shocked by my looks. I had to admit, even though I am not vain. That I am pretty. I have long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. My skin is pale but not as pale as my mothers. One girl with dyed hair walked over to me. Her hair was a dark reddish brown

"Hi, my name is Shelly. I'm starting in your classes too. Do you mind walking with me so I don't look like a loner in front of the guys?" She asked. Shelly was tall a bit taller than me and she had brown eyes. She was very pretty too. "Sure, we'd look a bit like losers then" I mocked myself. She laughed

My first class was Home Economics with Miss Cassidy

She was explaining the rules of her classroom and what we would be studying. Shelly sat beside me and we talked before class started. She seemed really nice.

I was walking out the class when I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and there was a boy standing there. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and his hair was done in a really childish style but it made him look a bit like Justin Bieber who I adore.

"Um... did you tap me on the shoulder?" I asked confused

"Yeah. Um.. my name is Joey" He said extending his hand I High fived it and he laughed

"Your funny! What's your name?" He asked

"Nicole" I stated. We were going down the hall to maths

"Do you have maths with Mr. Brooke now?" He asked. I checked my schedule

"Eh... yeah I do. I looked like such a dork there" I said slapping myself on the head

"Its cool its hard on your first day" I looked at him. How did he know this?

"I am repeating. All of this stuff is old news to me" He shrugged. He repeated which meant he probably wasn't very bright

"I was very young. I only just turned fourteen two weeks ago" He stated he walked ahead of me. I sat beside him and we talked until Mr. Brooke walked in and started the class

* * *

I was bushed by the time it was lunch

"God, if this keeps up I'll die of exhaustion" I mumbled. Joey and Shelly were in all of my classes except Art which was last class

"I hear ya" Shelly mumbled as we waited in line for food

* * *

I spotted my Uncle Emmett's jeep across the parking lot

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said

"Yeah text us" Joey said waving we parted and I got in the jeep

"Who's the blonde?" A husky voice asked from the back. I turned and saw Jacob in the back with Nessie wedged in between him and my Dad

"A friend" I muttered

"I gathered that" Jacob muttered sarcastically

"Well done then" I mumbled approvingly

"Yeah you should be proud of me" He teased. I laughed. I had gotten over the crush I had for Jacob. He was just a friend and I knew that now. It didn't mean that he still didn't tease me about it which wrecked my head

I walked through the door and put my bag down beside the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Aunt Rose, Grandma and Aunt Bella were there with my mom

"We were just talking about you" Grandma mumbled as she pulled out a plate of cookies. I took one

"All good I hope" I said as I bit into it

"Yeah. How did it go? Did you make any friends? What are the teachers like? Are there any cute boys?" Mom asked all at once we all laughed

"It went great. Yeah I made two friends Joey and Shelly. The teachers are okay I guess and yes mom there are a few cute boys" I said nodding my head.

"Oooooohh" Jacob teased as he came in. He patted my head and took a cookie

"So Joey is the blonde that has the hots for Nic" Jacob teased he leaned up against the counter

"Nice" Bella muttered sarcastically. Jacob was stuffing three or four cookies into his mouth

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Jake" Ness said coming in the door

"Is that a compliment?" He said with is mouth full

"In your case yes it is Jake" She mumbled punching his arm he feigned horror

* * *

"How'd it go?" Nessie asked. We were upstairs in her room. I was looking through her shoes to see if there was anything I wanted. She had the same shoe size as me. She has big feet.

"Okay I guess. I made a few new friends" I said looking over at her

"Joey the blonde?" She asked

"He's a friend Ness" I mumbled

"Sure, sure" She used Jake's catchphrase

"That's mine. I've officially patented that" Jacob called from downstairs somewhere

"Well Joey is cute I guess" I gave in after a few minutes under her stare

"Boyfriend cute?" She asked

"I guess" I mumbled. I wasn't really thinking about that much to be honest

"Any other friends aside from Blondie?" She asked

"Shelly Crawford" I said picking up a pair of tennis shoes

"I like those their mine" She muttered. I sighed and put them back.

"So... hunting?" I asked.

"Race ya" She said and she was gone in a flash. I followed after her. Nessie was a lot faster than me. She was almost as fast as Aunt Bella and Grandpa Carlisle.

"Wait up" I called

She laughed and ran ahead into the night. I laughed as we raced each other and had competitions to see who caught the biggest deer Things were pretty perfect now, but being a Cullen it usually doesn't last for too long

* * *

**So in the preview I will probably post a few bits of paragraphs in some chapters and maybe only one big major paragraph. It can change and also there wont be a preview for every chapter. I'm giving you three previews of the next chapter because I thought what Joey thought of the dances was actually so funny **

**Coming up in the next Chapter **

1."Are you telling me that Renesmee Carlie, who wrestles with mountain lions, tackles werewolves, she has scared the Volturi even. She is afraid of shopping?" He mocked me and I scowled at him "Ha Ha. Jake your so funny. Not" I muttered sarcastically.

2."And Ness?" Alice asked looking at me "Is an elf" She muttered. We both burst out laughing and everyone looked at us confused"Private joke" I muttered

3."Yeah well dances are just corporate events arranged by major designers to try and get girls to buy make up, shoes and dresses" He huffed "Don't forget the hair piece, the bag, the bracelet, the rings, the necklaces oh god what else the shampoo, the hairspray and of course the tan" I said patting his shoulder. Shelly laughed at us

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now I'm seriously in love with Joey! I really like him for some reason! Please review and a big thanks to everyone who read my last few chapters! xxx **


	15. Chapter 15: October

**A/N as I promised my latest chapter! This is the longest so far over 3,000 words! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I don't have much to say in this Authors note only that there wont be a preview at the end of this chapter because I am just about to start the next chapter of the story now! **

**Enjoy! **

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 15: October

Nicole's POV

September passed in a blur bringing with it Nessie's second birthday and Bella's twentieth. It was October and my first month in school had flown by. Nessie had taken an odd growth spurt. She looks about 11 now. Carlisle is starting to doubt his skills and is going to South America to visit some other hybrids to see what is going on

"We'll miss you Carlisle. It won't be the same here without you" Mom said patting Grandpa on the shoulder. We were in Sea-Tac. We were all sending Grandpa off.

"Mmm it will be very strange being away from you all" He said giving her a hug. Next was Dad

"Ah.. Carlisle don't worry I'll keep them all in shape" He teased. Grandpa shook his hand "No doubt" He muttered. Next was Aunt Bella

"Carlisle we'll miss you" She said giving him a hug. Everyone said their goodbyes

"Seattle to Rio de Janeiro flight 1254. Now boarding" A voice came over the intercom. He started off and we all waved madly. Everyone would miss him dearly

* * *

"Ooooooh a dance!" Shelly squeaked. We were on our way to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Yay! I can't wait to dress up in a Barbie Costume" Joey joked sarcastically

"Not funny" Shelly scolded him

"Yeah well dances are just corporate events arranged by major designers to try and get girls to buy make up, shoes and dresses" He huffed

"Don't forget the hair piece, the bag, the bracelet, the rings, the necklaces oh god what else the shampoo, the hairspray and of course the tan" I said patting his shoulder. Shelly laughed at us

"Whatever" He shrugged. We sat down in the Cafeteria with our lunches

"Not hungry again?" Shelly asked. I shook my head. I very rarely ate. "Your so skinny Nic maybe you should think off eating a few hundred cheese burgers" Joey joked.

"Shut up" I muttered

"You say that as if its possible" Shelly giggled at his joke. I rolled my eyes

"Even for someone that had to stay back this year you are so immature" I stated the obvious

He laughed. "So who do you think is going to ask you to the dance?" He quizzed.

"It'll probably Kyle Massey" Shelly gushed. Every girl in the school was crazy about Kyle Massey. To me though he wasn't anything overly special to look at. He thought he was "All That" and to be honest he wasn't. Sure he played sport but most cute guy stereotypes are stupid and he really was. He was in my chemistry class .

"No not him" I muttered in shock suddenly a voice came form behind me

"Hey Nicole" I recognised the voice and didn't want to turn around but I did in spite of my name

"Oh Hi Kyle" I faked enthusiasm and he bought it

"So I was wondering if you wanna come to the dance with me?" He asked cockily. I rolled my eyes so quick he didn't see

"Um.. no I'm going hiking with my Uncle that night" I said lamely

"Oh are you sure I mean-" I cut him off

"To be honest Kyle I'm not interested. Go ask Lindsay or one of her followers they will appreciate the invite more than I will" I said simply and he walked away with his hands in his pockets. I could hear him muttering "Stuck up" "Snob" and on top of it all "Thinks she's so great, too good for any of the guys here. Even me" I laughed at his muttering's serves him right. He's a jerk

"You just turned down Kyle Massey?" Shelly squealed I nodded.

"Yeah so what?" I asked. She shook her head muttering "Stupid" and "Un believable" I shrugged my shoulders

"Hey, why don't you come to mine tomorrow evening and we can go dress shopping and you can stay the night?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure I'll ask my mom" She said

Nessie's POV

"Hey everybody" Nicole sang coming in the doorway

"Hey cousin Nic" I said. She laughed she knew me too well. "Where's my mom?" She asked. I pointed to the kitchen and I followed her in

"Mom? Can Shelly come over tomorrow and stay tomorrow night and can we go shopping for dresses for the dance?" She pleaded

"I guess but you know the story right?" Aunt Alice asked. Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes. I hopped up on the stool beside my dad and he kissed my head

"Yeah I'm Dad's adoptive sister and Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents. I have it cov-ered" She said splitting up the word covered I chuckled at her

"And Ness?" Alice asked looking at me

"Is an elf" She muttered. We both burst out laughing and everyone looked at us confused

"Private joke" I muttered

"Okay.. but really?" Aunt Alice asked

"Nessie is my brother Edward's" Looking at my dad " sister" She said. Edward chuckled.

"She's a mini Einstein this one" He said patting her head. We all laughed as he left to go hunting with Uncle Emmett

* * *

We were upstairs in her room and we were looking through her wardrobe. She wanted to see if she really needed to buy a new dress. "This one?" I asked holding out a blue summer dress that went to about the knee it had a white belt on the waist and flowers printed on the chest. "Nah too casual" She stated. I sighed this was going to take forever. As much as Aunt Alice loved dressing me she loved dressing Nicole even more

"We'll just have to buy you a new dress" Aunt Alice said coming into the wardrobe. Nicole's clothes were scattered everywhere

"Can I come? I want to get a new um.. sweater" I asked

"Of course. You were coming anyway. Constructive criticism" Nicole said looking at me

"Uh huh. Ness why do you need a sweater you don't get cold" Crap! I wanted to buy a few pairs of sweats

"Eh... you know for fashion purposes. I want to get one of those sweaters with a deer on it" I squealed faking excitement

She laughed and walked away.

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le fini pour aujourd'hui votre cousin est presque là" My dad said. He picked up his French book and left the room .Everyone was home- schooling me now. Dad was teaching me most of the subjects

Science, Music, French, Spanish, English and Maths. Aunt Alice was teaching me Art and Craft. Grandma was teaching me Home Economics and Carlisle was teaching me Medical science (even though I didn't need it) My mom was teaching me English and Uncle Emmett was teaching me P. E. Everyone taught me a share of history too

Nicole and her friend Shelly came in the door

"Hey everyone we're home" Nicole called

Nicole walked in to me "Hey Ness" She said

"Hi" I said shyly

"What subjects were you doing today?" She asked picking up a Beret. I laughed "Edward feels the need to teach me French while wearing French clothes, he's kind of strange like that" I explained

"Huh" She muttered. "I want Shelly to meet everyone so where is everyone?" She asked

"Everyone?" I called. She laughed at my sarcasm. Everyone filed into the room

"Shelly this is my family. You've already met Nessie she's my brother's biological sister. Edward. That's her brother" She said pointing at my dad. He smiled and shook her hand

"Bella and Alice are my Mom's biological daughters" She explained. Mom and Aunt Alice waved

"Jasper and Rose are my brother and sister" She said pointing at the too blondes in the corner. Rosalie smiled

"Emmett is Emmett" She teased pointing to Emmett in the corner. Engrossed in what was on the sports channel

"Sooo? Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. They nodded and Alice stepped out of her line

"I'll take you. I love shopping!" She squealed. I chuckled

"I do too!" Shelly said high fiving her. I had a feeling that Shelly would be well accepted here

"My feet. Are. Killing. Me" I moaned as we walked into another store

"Chillax Ness we have only a few more stops" Alice soothed me. I groaned. I am never ever going shopping with Alice, Shelly and Nicole. Especially not for dresses

Nicole had a Navy halter-neck dress with a silver pair of high heels. Shelly had a hot pink strapless dress which she tried to pay for, and failed. I had eventually bought my sweat pants. I told Alice I needed to be comfortable while being home schooled because I didn't want a breeze blowing up my skirt when I was doing Football with Emmett

* * *

I was lying on my bed my bags were scattered on the floor.

"Hey" A husky voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see Jacob standing there. Looking as silly as ever to me

"What happened?" He immediately went into panic mode, he thought that I was hurt.

"I. Will. Never. Be. Able. To. Walk. Again" I said pointing at the bags on the floor. And he started laughing hysterically. He sat down beside me and pulled my feet up onto his lap

"Are you telling me that Renesmee Carlie, who wrestles with mountain lions, tackles werewolves, she has scared the Volturi even. She is afraid of _shopping?" _He mocked me and I scowled at him "Ha Ha. Jake your so funny. Not" I muttered sarcastically.

Nicole's POV

"I'm uber excited" Joey squealed imitating Shelly. The three of us were going together as a group, since I turned down Kyle Massey three weeks ago.

Shelly was getting ready at my house and we were meeting Joey at school

"I'll see you guys later. Wear something presentable please" I pleaded with Joey as I spotted my Mom's Porsche

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He muttered. He waved to my mom. My mom was seriously obsessed with Joey. It actually isn't funny. She says "He's the Justin Bieber experience" I laughed

"Come on Alice is waiting" I said. We walked over to Mom's Porsche

"So girls? How was school?" She asked

"Oh the usual. Kyle is still trying to get Nicole to go out with him" Shelly chuckled. Mom shook her head disapprovingly

"He must really like you" She said

"Or is looking for another notch in his womanizing belt" I muttered

"Lets call a potato a potato here" Mom reasoned. We laughed.

We got out the car back at the house and Shelly walked over to me

"I can never get over 1. How big your freakin house is and 2 how beautiful all of your family is. I mean look at Ness. She's like a model and she's like what twelve?" She asked. Amazed. If she only knew the truth that she was actually older than me.

"Yeah well" I mumbled shrugging my shoulders.

"Ness, we'll be upstairs" I muttered. Since I've started school we've gotten closer

* * *

Nessie was curling my hair. "I wish I had your hair Ness, it's always flawless" Shelly mumbled. Rosalie was pinning her hair up in a soft plaited crown on the top of her head

"Its like nightmare hair sometimes" She moaned. I laughed it was true her hair looked like she'd been attacked every morning. Some how though she always did get the knots out and she always looked amazing

"No seriously wait until you start school all the guys will be drooling over you" I saw Rosalie's hand tighten on the hairspray can. I knew nobody wanted Ness to get a boyfriend. Everyone was over protective of her. Even my parents. They weren't as bad on me though, Ness found it annoying but I think its really sweet that the whole family is willing to put everything on hold to protect her

I smiled at her in the mirror. "Okay all done" She said pulling back and plugging out the curler. "Ness its gorgeous" I exclaimed pulling lightly on a curl

"Yeah well" She quoted me. I chuckled under my breath

"Girls are you ready for make up?" Mom asked. She came in with a huge box of essentials as she called it. Even though she never wore it she had it just in case she needed it.

I was going with a light smoky eye in blue and Shelly was getting a classic 50's look with hot pink lipstick. We walked downstairs.

"You both look lovely" Edward sad as he passed us. He was walking towards the kitchen

"Thanks Edward" I said.

"Okay picture time" Grandma called

I groaned and Shelly smiled "This is so cool it makes me feel like some sort of celebrity" She squealed

Grandma took about a billion pictures and we were on our way to the school

Aunt Bella was driving us "I remember when I went to a dance the school was so small they had to have it in the gym" She laughed. I knew she was talking about Forks, but I played along. She wasn't supposed to have come from here at all

"Thanks Bella" I said as I got out

"Someone will be here to collect you after Kay?" She asked I nodded

"Joey!" I called as soon as I saw the back of his head. He was wearing a Blazer with a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of black converse

"You guys look really pretty" He said I shrugged

"Thanks" We mumbled together

"You don't look too bad yourself though" I said pointing at his outfit

"Yeah well you said presentable. And Nicole I would do anything for you" He teased I laughed.

"Come on you idiot"

It was halfway through the night. We were having a great time. There hadn't been many slow songs so it wasn't awkward for Joey being with two girls. I noticed though some of the older kids were starting to stumble around a bit

"Uh oh" Shelly said

"What?" I turned to her

"My mom warned me of this. My older sister Casey went to a dance a few months back and she came back plastered apparently people sneak drink in here" She muttered. What? Drink? Seriously? The oldest people in teh school were turning sixteen

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Hey Nicole come dance wit me" Kyle Massey came over stumbling over his too feet and he smelt of voldka

"I'm good" I said

"Shelly?" He said

"Sure" She cheered she went with him to the back of the room

I shook my head and ran after them

"Shell? Don't he's totally drunk" I said I grabbed her arm

"I azm not" He slurred

"You are" I stood up against him and I pulled her away

"One dance" She said running to dance with Kyle

I shook my head and walked away a bit to give them some space

"Where's Shell at?" Asked Joey

"Over there with Kyle" I said "Who is drunk"

"Not good" He murmured

"Nope" I said popping the P at the end

"We'll wait and if things start to go bad or he tries to make her drink we intervene yeah?" He asked. I nodded my head it sounded like a fairly alright plan

They were going outside now

"We should follow them out" I said

"You go" He muttered.

I followed them outside to see them on the bench

"So I uh kind of like you" He slurred

"Really? I mean I like you too I thought you'd go for Nicole but wow" She gushed excitedly I rolled my eyes she had no idea that she didn't have a clue what he was saying

Suddenly he bought his mouth to hers and crushed his lips against hers. I shuddered. Ew! Then things started to get serious he started to move his hand down her side to her waist and then to her butt

I ran up and pulled them apart and realised that the dance was over

"Come on. Our ride is waiting" I said trying to pull her away from him

She noticed his hand and she didn't say anything. She didn't even flinch.

"Shell come on" I said

She eventually got up and he pulled her back and kissed her let her go and said "Bye hot stuff" She giggled, blushed and followed me

"God! Do you not have any idea what could have happened if I had not butted in" I shrieked. We were coming out of the hall everyone was already long gone

"Yeah well it didn't" She said

"Shell. He's drunk he won't even remember what happened in 3 hours" I tried to reason with her

"We're in love" She muttered stubbornly and then I knew I had heard it all

"Love? Shell you don't even know the freakin guy how can you be in Love for Gods sakes?" I shouted frustrated

"We are" She said stubbornly and we got into the car we didn't talk on the way home and Uncle Emmett dropped Shelly home. I didn't even say goodbye

When I got home I texted Joey

_I followed dem outside. They ended up suckin face. Ew! I know. He wasn't exactly playin it slow either. I pulled them apart tho _

I got a reply less than a minute later

_Gud. I'm glad :( Is she Okay? x_

I shook my head he was more worried that she was hurt or upset

_LOL Okay? She's over the moon she thinks she's in love! _

I turned off my phone then. I didn't want to see what he had to say about that because I had a feeling it wouldn't be good

A knock came at my door and Nessie walked in

"Since when do you knock?" I asked joking

She laughed "Are you okay? You seemed a bit upset when you came in" She asked

"Well lets just say this. School dances are not what I thought them out to be. Their not all fairytales Ness" I said

"I kind of guessed as much"

"How?" I asked

"Uncle Emmett told dad that you were upset and he was giving us a vague description of your thoughts basically" I shrugged

"Well Shelly thinks she's found love in the jock who can't even spell DOG" She laughed

"Even Jake can do that" She teased

"Yeah" Came a voice from downstairs we both started laughing hysterically

"I'd better go get some sleep. Dad wants me up early tomorrow" She groaned

"Why?" I asked

"Family hunting trip"

"Oh well.. um Have fun I'll probably still be asleep when you go so yeah" I said.

She got up and walked out

"Night Ness"

"Goodnight Nicole"

* * *

**So what do you think? Oh by the way Nicole looks about 15, 16 maybe and the older guys would be around 16, 17 I guess so yeah. As far as I can remember the French translation for what Edward said to Nessie was "We're just about done here your cousin is on the way in anyway" Or something like that. I'm starting work on the next chapter and I may or may not get it up tonight **

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Silence

**A/N this is where the drama stars now here. I hope you guys enjoy my double update today. I didn't have any homework and I'm currently working on the next chapter so I'll post a preview at the bottom of this chapter for the next chapter which is going to be a big one.**

**Thanks so much for reading **

**Enjoy as always **

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 16: Silence

Nicole's POV

I woke up early and eventually turned off my phone. I had a few texts from Joey and Shelly and one voicemail message form Shelly

_I'm sorry Nic If I upset you_

_XXX Shelly _

_I knew she was crazy, but damn! :( _

_Jo_

_Hey Nicole, Please just hear me out _

_xx Shelly_

I played the voicemail on my phone

"Hey Nicole! You probably turned off your phone right? You need to understand where I'm coming from. I love you your like my best friend and I really don't want to fight with you! Please hear me out" She got cut off I threw my phone on the bed and took a shower and ran downstairs and straight into Jacob

"Hey how did the dance go last night" He asked catching me by both the shoulders

"M'kay I guess" I mumbled shrugging my shoulders

"Huh.. right" He muttered as I ran around him

"Ness gone yet?" I called up to him

"Nope she came down with something round 5 am. You know Edward and Bella took her home straight away" He laughed

"What does she have?" I asked

He came down the stairs so he could talk with me. We walked into the sitting room

"I'm kind of worried about her. They all are. She was vomiting blood and she had really bad headaches yesterday. I just tried calling Carlisle but..." He trailed off. Jacob was closer to Nessie than I was. He was there for her when the Volturi came to try and kill her family

"Wow. Is she at the cottage?" I asked getting up

"Yeah I'll come with you. Everyone is over there going into vampire panic mode. Its kind of scary" He chuckled.

We ran over to the cottage and made our way inside. Everyone was standing up in poses of stress or pacing. It wasn't very quiet but the silence that was there was frightening

Suddenly it went quiet just in time to hear Edward's phone vibrate

"Carlisle" He breathed in relief

"Nausea she was vomiting blood and headaches" He informed grandpa in a rush if I were human I wouldn't have caught it

"Check it out" He said biting his lip. Edward was always sure of what to do, but I was sure if they were to loose Renesmee they would be lost

"Okay, yes... good" He seemed relieved

"I can arrange it for in an hours time... Perfect" He said and snapped the phone shut and called an airport. He started talking in Portuguese, from what I knew I could make out he was having a heated argument with whoever was on the other end

"What is he saying?" Jake hissed in my ear

"You dirty son of a-" I got cut off by Emmett laughing

"She sure isn't slow" He chuckled I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go inside and see her?" I asked Aunt Bella who was biting her nails if she didn't stop she wouldn't have any.

She nodded a jerky head bob and kept nodding. Jake put her hand on her head

"Breathe Bells I'm sure she'll be fine" He reassured her. She nodded. We walked into the room

Renesmee was unusually pale. Chalky white, her hair was plastered to her face and her eyes were lifeless. Her body was limp and she looked like she didn't have any strength.

I gasped and so did Jake

"Hey" She said in a whisper

"What's going on?" Jake asked sitting on the chair beside her. She looked at him with lifeless eyes that were now filled with tears and said

"I don't know" and then she started to cry sobbing madly. Jacob pulled her up out of the bed and pulled her into him. I felt so bad. I was worried about my stupid human problems when my best friend/cousin/sister was so sick she could die. (Okay so I know that is an exaggeration but still)

I whispered so low only the vampires and maybe Jacob could hear me

"We have to help her"

Bella's POV

Pacing wasn't the word for what I was doing now. I was practically running a trench in the carpet. Edward was just still in the chair the only thing that led me to believe he was still on our planet was the fact that he was letting out random frustrated sigh's every few minutes

I heard him take out his phone before the beep registered

"Carlisle is almost here" He murmured. Carlisle had gotten in contact with some of the vampire Hybrids down south and had come across some theories as to why Renesmee was so sick. Everyone had gone back to the big house because it was so late, they were all very worried though. Who wasn't? Jacob was still inside. He was in bits even though he didn't or wouldn't allow himself to show it

"I'm going to talk to Jacob" Edward said getting up.

"I'm coming with you" I whispered. I just realised how much I needed to be there for him, because he was there for me when Edward wasn't around the least I can do is repay the favour

He was leaning over the bed. I could smell his tears in the air and I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"We'll be alright" I murmured. After all that has happened we deserved this. He deserved to have someone to spend forever with. If this didn't work out. I don't know what he would do, but it certainly wouldn't be pretty

"I hope so" He whispered. His voice braking

"It will. It has to be. Fate has had a funny way of tossing us around in the past few years Jake but this time there is something special for you I know it" I whispered

"Fate has messed us around a lot just because I have something special doesn't mean it will work out" He said harshly

"Jacob, I truly believe that she will be okay. This may be a part of her growth for all we know" Edward said from the doorway

"Yeah well... we'll see" He whispered

"It looks like its just part of her growth. She may get sick in odd spurts like this and she will get very sick. It happened to 3 of Naheul's 7 sisters. They have a new addition to the family Natasha she's lovely. Very much like Nessie" Carlisle explained rubbing Nessie's forehead again. He had come to the conclusion that when hybrids get sick they get very sick and they don't get sick very often. Whether this is a good or bad thing I don't know

"There is nothing we can do only wait" He said simply

"It may last a few days it may last a few weeks we just have tow wait and see what happens" Carlisle concluded

"Hey" I breathed coming into her room

"Hi" She whispered. A human wouldn't have heard it

"Jacob gone?" I asked

"Yeah he had to go run patrol I practically had to kick him out" She chuckled and coughed. Edward stiffened at my side

I turned to him but he made a face telling me to continue

"Dad?" She asked. He nodded

"Oh okay then" She whispered and coughed again

"So as soon as you get better I think we'll go see Charlie" I said cheerfully

"Yeah that would be fun" She mumbled

"And maybe you can start school too. I'm teaching you way too much anyway. Your learning too fast for a girl your age" Edward teased

"Really?" Her face brightened up slightly

"We'll see" He murmured "no promises though Ness. Okay?" He asked. He hated getting her upset

"Kay" She mumbled

Jacob's POV

"Hey kid" I muttered patting Nessie's head. She was upset. I knelt in front of her and pulled her into me for a hug

"How did you-?" She asked

"I think you needed a hug. Talk to me. What's up?" I asked looking her in the eye. She's still pretty sick but not as bad. The life is back in her eyes

"Nothing I can reall-" I cut her off and rolled my eyes

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically

"Yeah right" She imitated me. I was shocked the imitation was near enough perfect well for a girl of about 11 or 12 it was pretty good. I started to roar with laughter and I was on the floor

"Okay.. you can shut up now" She mumbled flicking me on the forehead and she walked away into the kitchen

I followed her after my laugh attack. "So when can I eat? Cuz' I'm starving" She pleaded her hand on her stomach

"Well maybe later" Carlisle said

"Okay" She said hopping up on the chair. She'd changed a lot over the past few months. She was taller. She was nearly five foot now. She had cut her hair too. It was to the nape of her neck.

She laid her head on the cold countertop as I stared at her

"Take a picture Jake it'll last longer" She mumbled. She got snappy when she was hungry

"Eh.. actually Miss. Snappy Pants it wont because you will live forever in youth" I said smartly and patted her head. I took a cookie from the plate beside the drawer and started munching

She scowled at me. I had to admit she was scary when she wanted to be. I finally got it

"Oh right sorry" I mumbled my mouth full of food

"Doesn't matter, just cuz' I can't eat doesn't mean you can't either" I mumbled

"Yeah, well"

"Hey guys" Nicole came into the room she dumped her bag on the chair and sat down across from me and took a cookie.

"Don't or the cookie monster will eat you alive" I teased. She looked at me confused. I shook my head "Doesn't matter" I laughed

"Okay then" She looked at me like I was crazy

"Nicole how are things with Joey and Shelly?" Edward asked

"Okay Shell still isn't talking to me its an uncomfortable silence all the time around her. Awkward you know?" She said shrugging her shoulders

"She'll come around I'd say" Nessie said

"Yeah I hope she does before she does something really stupid" She murmured

"Did Kyle remember anything?" She asked

"Nope. Shelly thinks he'll come round eventually" She said rolling her eyes

"She'll come to her senses soon enough sweetie" Alice came into the room

"Hope so"

* * *

Nessie was halfway through her second serving of dinner

"Wow you swear you hadn't seen a potato in weeks" I teased. She looked at me and glared

"Yeah well I haven't eaten in a while" Even pushing food down her throat she still had manners

I laughed again

Things were back to normal sort of. But it was like the calm before the storm something was bound to go wrong sooner or later

* * *

**Coming up in Chapter 17: The Goodbye**

1. "Things are starting to get noticeable" Grandpa mumbled. Three or four people in the room understood what this meeting was about now. I was one of them

2. "your taking her away form me. Now! After almost three years your taking her away from me" I growled "You can't do this to me" I roared

3. "There are a few moments Jacob I'll never ever let myself forget. I have to thank you again. Thank you for everything you have done for Bella, it might not have been for my benefit as you pointed out but you saved me too. Thank you for keeping her safe when she needed it most. Thank you for not giving up on her. Thank you for giving me permission to change her. Thank you for being a friend to Nessie. Thank you in advance, because I know you will never stop loving her no matter where we are" He said

* * *

**Next chapter will be sad so I hope you have your tissues at the ready **

**Please read and review thanks guys **


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye

**A/N so this chapter is really sad. I'm giving you guys a double update while I start working on the next chapter of the story which will most likely be Jacob's POV but I'm not sure yet as to who's it will be yet **

**So thanks to everyone who read the last few chapters and thanks to those who are sticking with me and reviewing!**

**Some chapters I may also add a quote from a song up the top, for the next chapter I've got a few ideas based on the song "Someone like you" By Adele who I think is amazing its giving me slight inspiration already just thinking about it This chapter was really easy to write and I felt myself adding more every day for a few days. With this chapter I wanted to keep writing which I found interesting. I usually find when I'm writing I find myself saying "Okay so this will be the end of this chapter" But I wasn't sure where to end this one so I let myself go until I found a perfect place to finish off **

**Anyway enough of my ramblings **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 17: Goodbye

Nessie's POV

Its like everything has been moving in fast forward for the past few months. Nicole is nearly finished her first year in school. Her growth is starting to get noticeable though. Eventually she sorted things out with Shelly who realised that love isn't when you kiss a guy at a dance. Mom and Dad were talking a lot more behind mine and Jake's backs something I was starting to get worried about

"Family meeting" Grandpa called from the living room. Everyone got up from where they were in the house. I left my book on my bed and started to descend the stairs. I met Nicole on the way down. "What's this about?" I whispered even though Jasper in front of me could probably hear me

"I have no idea, I have a feeling though its not good" She whispered. I nodded

We were all in place in the dining room. Even Jake was there he sat across form me. "Do you know what this is about?" He mouthed. I touched his hand under the table _No clue_ I sent to him with my gift. He nodded. There was a tense atmosphere in the air, I had a feeling that whatever Dad and Grandpa was about to say was going to start off fireworks

"Things are starting to get noticeable" Grandpa mumbled. Three or four people in the room understood what this meeting was about now. I was one of them

"Nicole's growth and my non aging are starting to go noticed" He continued

"We have a choice to make here" He murmured. This was it the bombshell we were all waiting for, for months

"We have to move soon"

Jacob's POV

"We have to move soon" Those five words changed and shaped my life forever. I started breathing heavily. I looked at Nessie her horror was clear on her face. She was leaving everything behind. Forks was always her home and so soon they would have to leave it all behind

"No" I snarled interrupting whatever Emmett was beginning to say

"No you can't" I snarled again

"Ness go to your room" Edward snapped. She looked a bit taken aback. I would be too. One minute this is an open conversation the next he's ordering her away

"No she can stay she needs to hear this" I growled

"Ness go" He pleaded

She stood up and looked at me. I looked in those eyes and knew she was scared of me. She shook her head. "I'm sorry" She whispered and walked out of the room

"Say it! Say it Mutt!" Edward was in my face even though I'm over a foot taller than him

"your taking her away form me. Now! After almost three years your taking her away from me" I growled "You can't do this to me" I roared

I looked at Bella and she seemed as shocked as the rest of us. She was the very one that said three months ago that "Fate was bringing me to Nessie" Or something like that and now she's taking her away from me

"Jake! Your perfectly welcome to come, but yes this is a bit of separation for you and Nessie. She needs to grow up in a world without you at its core." Edward tried to comfort me

"You know perfectly freaking well I can't leave the pack Eddiekins your doing this. You fixed this so I couldn't come so I couldn't follow you!" I yelled I knew people in china could probably hear me but I didn't care they were taking my Nessie away from me

"The decision has been made" Alice's voice came from behind me

"We move" She and Edward said together and everything went blank

* * *

Days passed to weeks and weeks soon turned to months. It was June and the family was moving in less than two weeks. Nessie had reluctantly agreed with little argument. I knew she didn't want to leave but she didn't show it. She was strong, stronger than I was

With the time flying by and removal men moving stuff here and there, there wasn't much time left to be together. I walked into the kitchen to find Bella and Nessie. The only two stragglers

"How long do you think you'll be there?" I whispered to them

"I don't know Jake. Really Alaska isn't that far away is it? I mean you'll see us every few months" She mumbled. I knew she hated the idea almost as much as Nessie did. Forks would always be her home for obvious reasons. But she met Edward here and had her daughter here. This is where all their memories were. In this house.

I sighed "I want to know though if your coming back" I mumbled

She shrugged her shoulders "I honestly can't tell you if we will come back. Jake if we do it won't be for a while because I mean the likes of people that went to high school with me will be coming back soon. Won't they notice if I look a little young to be twenty four years of age soon." She summed up her argument

"Yeah well" I huffed. I looked at Ness who was just as quiet as a mouse. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hunting?" I asked. She shook her head and walked upstairs to her room. I could see the tears escape her eyes before she left

* * *

"You take care of Charlie you hear? "She asked me. I nodded. It was the night before they were leaving and they were having a send off party, Alice style in honour of the event. I sighed and looked down at Bella. She was stressed out and upset over the move, she couldn't do a lot about it though. Three against six wouldn't be a fair fight

I would be coming by in the morning to wish them luck. To say my final goodbye to my sane life and into the life of a crazy person. I knew I probably wouldn't be much good after the Cullen's left.

Nessie hadn't come out of her room much lately. She'd pretty much isolated herself which bothered me. I knew this move would effect both of us .Even though she was young the pull would still be there for her. She would still be longing for the rest of her heart. When she left she'd be taking the rest of me with her too.

I walked into the house at home feeling disgruntled and alone

"How are they all?" Billy asked

"Well Bella, Ness and Edward seem to be the only ones sad to be leaving." I mumbled

"I hope they know they are welcome back again any time they want" He said

"Yeah but once they leave do you honestly think everyone is going to keep phasing dad?" I asked

"Your probably right" He muttered

"Won't have much of a pack to lead" I mumbled quietly

"Yeah, yeah" He said

"Everything will be okay" He said "It may seem now that your life is over because she's gone, but you'll eventually get back to see her again and it wont be so bad. You'll be able to build a life around her. Jacob son you wouldn't have imprinted on the girl if you weren't meant to be together" He said

"The point it though is that I wont be around to see her grow up. To make sure the first kiss she has is with a good guy. To make sure she's okay every chance I get" I whispered the last part

"It will work out. I truly believe it will" He said as I walked into my room

I was outside the Cullen house. I couldn't bring myself to do it. To go inside and say goodbye. Goodbye. In my mind the word was final even though it wasn't. I would try and see Nessie again before Christmas which was still six months away. I had to try and build my life around her. Work or something, Pack, family and Nessie not necessarily in that order of course

I got out. I walked up the front steps and walked inside. Everyone was flying around vampire speed and they dodged me easily as I made my way over to the only vampire who was staring at a picture in her hands. I walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. It was a picture of Me, Nessie, Edward, Charlie and herself. We were all sitting on the front porch steps. Nessie looked about 3

"We'll never get this back" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I said in a voice just a big louder than hers

"When you see us again or when Charlie sees us again she'll be different, she wont be the same Nessie your all used to" She said looking at me

"That won't change anything Bells" I said pulling her into a hug

"I hope not. Promise me something though" She pleaded

"What?" I asked curiously. What could she possibly want me to promise her?

?Promise Ness its all going to be okay because it will Jacob. Everything will work out for you two. I know it. You are meant for her like she is meant for you. Don't let any doubt into your mind that this is the end because its not. I expect you to come see us very soon and if you don't God help you" She muttered. I could tell by the way she said the first part that the promise wasn't just for Ness it was for. Nessie, Bella and I. We would all be fine in the end

I hoped to god she was right

Nessie's POV

I was packing up the final things in my room that I needed. Alice came flitting in and picked up two massive boxes and flitted down the stairs. I slumped on my bed which would soon be covered. I sighed. Forks would always be my home and I'd never ever forget it

"Neither will I" Came a velvet voice form the doorway. I looked over and my dad came walking in slowly. He sat beside me on the bed

"Everything happened here. I first met your mother here in Forks. We got married here in this house. We had you. Everything that has shaped my life forever has happened here" He murmured. He looked around him and I followed his gaze. On my wall was a picture of him, Mom, Jacob, Charlie and I. I sighed. "Will we ever come back?" I asked

"I should hope in a few years that we will. Forks will always be our home. I think that you just need a safer place to grow up is all. Most people that are here now a lot of them will be retired and dead in seven years time. Nobody will remember us very clearly" He said

"Jacob. Will he? Will I-?" He cut me off

"Don't have any doubt that you will never see him again, Renesmee. Your mother and I will always try to keep you happy. Jacob loves you very much and is willing to move the earth and the sky to be with you. You'll see him soon I should hope" He whispered. I looked down at my hands. He got up off the bed and I looked at him

"Pack some more stuff and we'll say goodbye to Forks. For now" He said looking at me. I had a feeling though that it wouldn't just be a few years we would be gone. It would be forever

* * *

We were all gathered downstairs. Grandpa and Jake were at the door we were all walking out saying our final goodbyes. Grandpa I could handle... sort of, But I knew I would never be able tos ay goodbye to Jacob properly. I heard what they were saying to my family

"Good look Carlisle" Charlie mumbled and shook his hand

"Good luck Doc" Jake said patting him on the back

It finally came to the three of us

"Well guys. We'll see you soon yeah?" Charlie asked with tears in his eyes "Of course dad don't doubt it" Mom said giving him a hug

"Don't be a stranger Charlie" Dad said shaking his hand. Grandpa came over to me

"You'll get so big. I won't recognise you next time I see ya" He whispered

I laughed but it didn't sound right "Don't worry about me Grandpa, you've got Sue now you'll be fine" I said giving him a hug \

"Your a wise little one you know that?" He said pulling away. I smiled at him. I would see him again in a few months hopefully

"We'll see you at Christmas Dad" Mom said giving him a final hug. I knew if she could cry tears would be streaming right now

"Yeah. Call okay? No dropping off the radar please" He pleaded. Mom shook her head "I promise"

"Take care of my Girls Edward" Grandpa said nodding at Dad

"Don't I always?" He chuckled. Charlie scowled at my father and he looked away quickly.

"Well good luck" He said waving and walking to his car. All that was left to do was to say goodbye to Jake

"Well this is it" Jake mumbled looking down

"Hey, hey a promise is a promise" Mom said looking at him. What? I'd have to ask about that later

"Yeah still though" Jacob mumbled fidgeting slightly

Mom pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs

"Listen Jake everything will be fine. There will always be a place for you with us. You will always be part of this family okay? Whenever you want to visit just drop us a call and we'll be ready. Kay?" She asked. Her voice braking. Jake and Mom were best friends before I was born and he stuck with her through everything. He nodded and looked to Dad

"Good luck Edward and I truly mean it. No more hard feelings kay?" He said shaking his hand

"There are a few moments Jacob I'll never ever let myself forget. I have to thank you again. Thank you for everything you have done for Bella, it might not have been for my benefit as you pointed out but you saved me too. Thank you for keeping her safe when she needed it most. Thank you for not giving up on her. Thank you for giving me permission to change her. Thank you for being a friend to Nessie. Thank you in advance, because I know you will never stop loving her no matter where we are" He said gripping his hand tightly.

Jacob looked to me and I sniffed slightly. Mom and Dad walked gracefully as ever to the car. Giving us some privacy they knew I would appreciate

"Well good luck Ness. I'm sure you'll be fine" He whispered

"I wont be. Without you with me" I said looking down

"Look at me" He instructed. I looked up into his eyes and he crouched down to my level

"Like your father said. No matter where you go. No matter what you ever do. I'll never stop loving you. I'll always remember the first time you said my name. I'll always remember the first time you looked at me. Ness you've changed me forever. You've made me realise what it takes to be a good person" He whispered and pulled me in for a hug. I never wanted to let go of him but I knew I had to. It was like he read my mind we both ducked out of the hug at the same time

"Thanks so much" I whispered tears started falling form my eyes.

"Hey, hey none of that. I'm nothing to cry over Ness" He said wiping some tears away with his thumb

"You be good for Edward and Bella" He said. I nodded

"I'll see you soon okay? As soon as I can" He said pulling me into a hug the last _Jacob _hug I would get for a long time. I knew that when he hugged me again I would be different and I didn't want things to change. I had no control though

"I'll see you soon .I'll call you tomorrow when your settled" He said kissing me on the forehead. I looked up into his eyes and saw tears starting to fall

"Hey, hey none of that. I'm nothing to cry over" I quoted him. He chuckled slightly.

"I love you. See you soon" He whispered into my hair and I nodded

I walked over to the car and got in and I couldn't hold it back. Silent tears fell down my cheeks as we drove away form Jacob as we drove away from Forks as we drove away from Home

* * *

**A/N Okay so before you all go "Here she goes again with her ramblings" There isn't a preview on this chapter because I haven't started writing it yet, but inspiration is coming to me as I write this. No lie! What did you guys think Good or bad? Horrible? Sad? Oh cool that rhymes but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. I promise though that Nessie and Jacob won't be separated for much more than a chapter or two. I hate them being separated even though they don't have much stuff in this story but still, their relationship will grow over the next few chapters. Also I realized that for this story to work I have to slow things down a lot because Nessie looks about ten or eleven now so she wouldn't want to get much older for this story if this is just going to be about her childhood life. Which means this story will probably be rather short, but it will still be good. I hope **

**Also there definitely will be a sequel to the story! Just so all of you who read my story regularly know that there will be a sequel and there will probably be more drama then there is in this story... well for now anyway **

**Thank you guys so much next update will be in a few days! **


	18. Chapter 18:Secrets

**A/N Hey guys! Next chapter is up and this chapter had a lot of inspiration from a lot of songs. I hope you enjoy reading. Oh and thank you ot everyone who read the last chapter because I am up on 2,000 views! Thank you guys so much to everyone who reads it all the time. I love you for it **

**INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**The twilight saga: New moon (the movie)**

_**"Its like a huge hole has been punched through my chest" **_**Bella Swan **

**Someone like you-Adele **

**"_I've heard how your settled down _**

**_you've found a girl _**

**_Your married now _**

**_I heard how your dreams came true _**

**_Guess she gave you things _**

**_I didn't give to you _**

**_Old friend why are you so shy?_**

**_It ain't like you to hold back _**

**_Or hide from the lie" _**

**THANKS AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Oh when it comes to the email in the chapter the message will be in _ITALICS and yeah I think you'll enjoy this one _**

_Nessie's Childhood story _

_Chapter 18: Secrets _

_Jacob's POV_

It's only been a few days yet I can't get over the fact their gone_. I _keep saying to myself_. God haven't checked in with Nessie yet today I'll go- right they left _It happens a lot. Too much to mention. Whenever I think about it at all I find it hard to breath. Its like a huge hole has been punched straight through my chest. And now.. Now there is nothing left

The pack don't think about it. Seth or Leah don't bug me about it. Well Seth never really bugged me about Bella but Leah did and now she is too afraid to think about it. They are all so afraid I'll leave. There isn't anywhere I want to go that doesn't involve a six hour drive or a two hour plane flight up to the north

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. Thinking about them hurts yet here I am rambling in my head as usual. Every morning this seems to be my routine. Wake up, think about Nessie, Have a shower, think about Nessie, Eat breakfast while thinking about Nessie... you get the picture

"Jake?" Dad called form the kitchen

"Yo" I said coming in "Whats up?" I asked

"There is a new trail down south. Do you thi-?" I cut him off and ran to my room and put on a pair of cut off sweats

"On it" I called.

I ran out the door at full speed and into the forest with skilled, practiced moves I kicked off my shorts and tied them round my ankle already feeling the shaking just as I finished the second knot. I was in my other form

_How many? _I asked straight away not bothering adding a hey

_Just one by the smell of it _Embry said. The forest was blurring around all of the pack who were running toward the intruder. I ran and met the pack who were running into a clearing but there was nothing

_DAMNITT! _Five or six voices shouted. I growled. There was a strange tug on my heart

_She needs you _Sam whispered

_Its only been three days Sam I can't just turn up and say I made a mistake _I snapped

_Your pride? _He asked sarcastically

_No of course not _I yelled

Of course subconsciously I knew it probably was my pride getting in the way.. slightly. You can't just say goodbye and turn up three days later and say I missed you take me back though

I sighed and phased out

"Hey Rach" I greeted Rachel as I came into the house

"Hey. How are things?" She asked

"Great.. .pack caught a new scent but its gone. No traces" I muttered sitting down at the kitchen table. Waiting. You could almost time Pauls' entrance into the house

5...4...3...2...1... "Rachel" He came in and hugged her. And there it is

I sighed.

"I have to go do some grocery shopping and stuff in Port Angeles will you two be okay for an hour?" She asked. I rolled my eyes

"So little faith in me" I mumbled feigning hurt. She laughed

"Yeah well I know you too well Jake. See ya" She aid and waved shortly after she was gone Paul came and sat beside me

"What do you want?" I asked groaning I could almost guarantee Paul had something he wanted off me

"I am going to ask Rachel to marry me" He whispered

"What? My sister? What? When? No!" I roared

"Whoa Jake calm down dude, thought you of all people would be happy for us. I mean look at Sam and Emily" He said. Emily had her daughter Lily last October when Nessie got sick

"Yeah I guess.. well go for it I guess" I mumbled

"I'm going to ask her in a few days all of your family are coming down for your Sisters' 21st birthday party so I'm going to ask then" He said

"Huh guess it makes sense" I mumbled

"Yeah well. I have to go get a ring so..." He trailed off

"Go.. have fun" I laughed. Paul wasn't the girly type he definitely couldn't do jewellery or make up, but since it was Rachel. That thought made me shiver. Then again if it were me I'd do the same for Ness- No Jake don't think. God

I can't do anything freakin right

* * *

"I remember that night all too well. You were like "Jeez do you ever stop"" Paul, Rachel, Dad and all of my family were here for Rachel's twenty first birthday. Rebecca couldn't make it out to Forks to celebrate so we were on video link or something like that.

It wasn't the same though as having her here. I had to admit this kept my mind off the Cullen's

Everyone was rambling and talking. I wasn't too bothered about getting into the conversation so I got up and walked outside and sat down on the front steps

"Your mom would have been so proud of you three" My Aunt Linda said

"I've made the biggest mistake of my life" I whispered

"What do you mean?" She murmured and sat down beside me. Even though I couldn't tell her about the wolves and the imprinting I could tell her the bare details

"I let a girl I love walk away from me. I didn't try to fight" I mumbled. It was now it finally hit. _Jake what kind of an idiot are you? _

"You know what you need to do" She mumbled.

"No... I... don't I can't figure things out anymore. For the past few years things have been a mess and nothing has gone right for me. I've let one girl I thought I truly love walk away from me before and I know how it hurts and I can't let it happen again, this girl is young though now and I need to let her live her life and I-" I trailed off and I ran a hand down my face. Frustrated

"Its the imprinting isn't it?" She asked. I turned to her shocked. Wait she knew?

"I know all of your legends Jacob dear" She whispered. I was still surprised

"So who is the girl you Imprinted on?" She asked. I was still frozen with shock. How could she know?

"Bella Swan's daughter" I whispered. She gasped

"What age is she?" She asked

"Bella or the little girl?" I asked

"Both...oh that's right she married the Cullen didn't she?" She said

"Yeah... they uh.. went on honeymoon and one thing lead to another and now they have an eleven year old three year old" I mumbled

"Wow" She said "I heard of the vampire hybrid legends before, but never believed them. I must meet her" She concluded excitedly

"She's in Alaska Linda" I said stating the obvious

"Well Jacob a wise man once said "Some things may confuse you in life. I never understood it all anyway. I never thought I'd lay next to a vampire and yet want her to be mine so badly"" She said determinedly

"Who said that?" I asked

"Ephraim Black" She whispered

What?

Nessie's POV

"Shopping?" Alice asked. I sighed

"No. Alice I'm just not in the mood okay I'm sorry" I mumbled walking around her. She was annoyed. For the last few days my outfit choice has been sweats and t-shirts. Something she was determined to change

I trudged upstairs.

The house here in Alaska was a lot bigger than the one in Forks. It was the same open coloured walls with glass panels all over the place though which was the same. Alaska's countryside and forests were almost identical there was no real difference between them

I knocked on Nicole's door

"Yeah?" She called

I opened it and walked in and flopped onto the bed

"Hello to you too" She said laughing. She was sitting at her desk on her laptop

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Well the guys do have email address's and cell phones Ness. We do live in the 21st century you know?" She teased

"Who are you emailing?" I asked

"Collin" She mumbled.

I walked over and sat beside her on the bench. They were actually I.M-ing

_Nicole Cullen: Hey tell everyone we miss them! _

_Colin Stevens: Yeah, I will and Nic you were talking to me like three hours ago and you said the exact same thing _

_Nicole Cullen: We really do miss you... Well most of us do! :D_

_Colin Stevens: Rose is probably doing a touch down dance right?_

_Nicole Cullen: Ha ha yeah well she misses some of you ok all of you except for Jake! :L _

_Colin Stevens: Yeah we gotta get him on here so he can talk to yo guys he's missing Ness like crazy _

I laughed

_Nicole Cullen: Yeah you get on that. She's here beside me laughing her butt off Say Hi Nessie _

"Okay Nicole that is really stupid" I muttered

"Yeah I think your right"

A camera started flashing on the screen

"Oh he wants to video chat us" She said tapping a few buttons

"Hey guys!" Colin said to us. He looked pretty much the same as he did when we left. Still his forever fourteen year old self

"Hey" Nicole said

"Hi" I mumbled

"Everyone round here misses the bloodsuckers" He teased. We chuckled. I heard my name being called downstairs

"I gotta go Colin I'll talk to you soon. Get one of those accounts set up" I said turning to get off the bench

"See ya Ness" He said

I walked downstairs in a better mood

"Yeah did someone call me?" I asked

"Yeah in here" My father called

I walked in

"Hey. Did you want something?" I asked as I sat up on a stool

"Yes... Ness If you feel you want to go back to Forks" He whispered

"Dad like you and Grandpa said. We can't not now" I mumbled. It killed me. Of course I wanted to go back but we can't and it was very stupid of him to ask me did I want to go back. He is a mind reader but you don't need to be Edward Cullen to know that I want to go home. You can see it on my face

"It doesn't even matter" I said getting up and walking out the door and to the forest. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do but I didn't want to be here

* * *

After a few hours I came back. I was still frustrated and confused and didn't even know what the point of Dad's question was. I didn't really want to find out either

It was getting late and I logged onto the computer in the hall

I clicked open the email address to send a letter to Jake

_To: _

_From: _

_Message_

_Hey Jake _(What can I say?)

_So how have you been? Things are good in Alaska I guess _

_We miss you.. well most of us do anyway! :D _

Ok so this is looking pretty stupid right now. He's going to think I'm an idiot

_How's Billy and the pack? And Grandpa? _

_I don't really know what to say. Its only been three days _

_I'd better go _

_Short email I guess _

_Nessie _

_PS. I just used Nic's Email _

_xx _

I clicked sent and hoped he got it It sucked to be this far away from him, I know my parents think this is the best thing for me and it probably is but I feel like there is a part of me missing and I can't help but wonder what it is. I know Jake is always going to be my best friend but there is something there. A pull on my heart. A tug almost. Trying to bring me back where I belong, I feel like I'm being pulled but gravity is keeping me in place in Alaska

This isn't right

* * *

**So Nessie is starting to feel the imprint which might mean trouble or it could be something else. More drama on the way from the wolfpack because I wasn't sure who could come into the story who we haven't met but I've got it!**

**Thanks next update will be Wednesday or Thursday**


	19. Chapter 19: Back Home

**A/N so new chapter! Chapter 19! How the time is flying? This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it. It was a hard chapter to write. I'd also like to thank everyone who read my last chapter I got 600 views in the space of about 24 hours! Thank you guys so much! I hope your enjoying my story. I'm not sure how long it will be but like I said before there will definitely be a sequel. This story still has a bit more drama involving the stranger vampire's. I'm so excited about it because I have a loop hole about an old character that Stephenie Meyer only talked about in Twilight. I'd love to hear your guesses as to who it is. **

**This is a long authors note and I know most of you probably don't read it! I'm loving your support for this story! I'm so happy over 2,600 views! Only 11 reviews though! **

**Please review to let me know what you think of this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight but wishing doesn't mean I do! **

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 19: Back home

Nessie's POV

Nicole was sitting at the table while I tried to bake cookies

"This is not going well" She snickered

"Oh be quiet" I said looking at her. Her usual tidy blond hair was tied back into a pony tail. She was looking at an exam paper for her school.

"Why do they have those exam's anyway?" I asked confused

"To check to see are you good enough for their school, duh" She said. I shook my head. School. Somewhere I wouldn't be able to go until I was older, or I had stopped aging

I sighed

"Okay I'm giving up" I mumbled

"On the baking? Good. Ness you may be very talented at almost everything but cooking isn't a strong point" Nicole teased

"Yet" I said determined

She groaned

Grandpa came into the kitchen

"What happened in here?" He asked us

"Ness' cooking" Nicole snickered

"Ha ha" I mumbled sarcastically

"How are those papers coming along Nicole?" He asked.

"Nothing too hard. Nothing I can't handle" She implied smugly and we all laughed

"Are you sure your not Emmett's daughter. Oh my! What happened in here?" Grandma asked

"Well Grandma I'm pretty sure I'm my Dad's daughter. And oh yeah.. Ness _tried _to make cookies" She laughed

"I'm going to clean up this mess" I said putting my towel down and getting the cleaning supplies out of the press

* * *

I was listening to music on my iPod when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped half a foot in the air and turned around only to see Jasper grinning at me

"You scared me" I said panting

"Sorry darlin'" He said in his accent drawl

"S'kay. What do you need?" I asked giving him my full attention

"Its Nicole's birthday and-" He trailed off

"Your clueless" I guessed

He laughed. "Exactly" He said

* * *

We were in Juneau shopping for Nicole's present.

"If we were in Seattle this would be a lot easier huh?" Jasper asked

"Yeah it would" I answered him honestly. The weather in Alaska was its usual rainy self

We were in a small boutique. I picked out a hair band and a bag

I held it up for him to see

"Well?" I asked

"That's nice I think the girls will approve" He smiled

"The girls?" I asked

"Yes. Alice and Nicole" He answered with a grin I laughed we paid for the items and we left and I got something to eat

* * *

Our house was about twenty miles outside of Juneau so we weren't fair from shopping sources. Alice still liked to travel down to Seattle every few weeks for shopping trips.

It had been Two months since we'd left Jacob in June and he hadn't called.

He hadn't texted

He hadn't emailed

No contact

Nothing

I stopped expecting calls and visits after the first month. He only sent one letter. I ended up not sending that email at all, it was so stupid

_Dear Nessie _

_How are you? What is Alaska like? Forks and La Push are their usual boring selves, nothing too exciting as usual! _

_How are your Mom and Dad? Okay so I am genuinely asking about your Mom, but not your Dad-sorry _

_Everyone Misses you. Charlie is talking about visiting soon. That's good _

_I'm not sure when I'll visit, but I'll send you a letter soon _

_Lots of Love _

_Jacob Black _

_PS. I have no idea why I wrote my full name _

I got this letter two weeks after we came here. I sent a reply back but got nothing after that. I kept his letter and I read it when I'm lonely. It helps. I think I'm missing him a lot more than is normal. Mom says "I'm sure he feels the same" It doesn't help though

I read it once over again and stuffed it into the drawer. I closed the drawer with a bang only to knock down a photo frame of a picture of me and Jacob. I picked it up and looked at the picture in the broken glass. It was one of my favorite pictures. We were on the beach in La Push. Jacob also had a copy of the picture

I broke into tears. I missed Jacob, I missed home.

Jacob's POV

"Okay.. so if this continues we have to start patrolling more. I know some of you are tired, but we need to think of the tribe" Sam was explaining

"I agree" I seconded

"Regular patrols it is then" Sam said

Even though Sam had retired nearly a year ago he still could phase regularly if needed. Which meant for now he was back to not aging again. It upset Emily, but it kept everyone safe. Two Alphas leading two packs was better than one Alpha leading one pack. My organisation wouldn't have been as good as his anyway.

The vampire that had left the trail over three months ago was still coming back but yesterday we found another trial and there was three. Even though we keep searching we find nothing and it is starting to drive me insane not knowing whether everyone is safe, if everyone will be safe.

There is one thing about the Cullen's moving to Alaska that makes me sigh in relief.

Their safe

I know that thought is stupid. Their vampires their invincible blah, blah, blah but still Ness is still only half invincible part of her will always be human and I can't have her in danger

Its better the vampires is here and not causing any real trouble than the Cullen's being a target... again

"For now we'll buck things up, tow extra on patrol every patrol and patrols will be three and a half hours long, because there is around 20 wolves phasing. This will keep you all energised, but patrols will be less often and they will be shorter. Does that make things easier for you guys?" He asked

Both packs nodded and I stood up

"Leah, Seth, Embry and I will start off this mission" I mumbled

* * *

I sighed exhausted falling down onto my bed. Between running patrol and ordering around my pack life was hard and tiring. I had very little time to think of Nessie.

I hears Paul's donkey laugh in my sitting room

I got up and went into the main room

"What the hell man, I actually thought you bought a pet donkey. It would make a great engagement present for Rachel. She loves animals. Then again she has you so she has pretty much the next best thing to an ass. Paul" I taunted

"You gonna go there Alpha man?" He asked challenging me

"In case you haven't noticed I just did go there. Bam!" I said punching the air

"Its on Black!" He said getting off the coach and we wrestled each other to the ground

Nessie's POV

"So yeah..." Nicole trailed off. She was giving us a brief description of her day at school

"Wow" I mumbled

"Oh shut up" She said swatting my arm

I laughed then a familiar woodsy smell hit

"Do you guys get that smell?" Nicole asked. Surprise in her voice

"Uh.. yeah I kind of do, do you Rose?" Alice asked

"Ugh wet dog! That can only mean one thing" Rosalie put her head in her hands and two dark skinned boys walked into the room with two bags with happy birthday written over it I was only looking for one... and he wasn't there and my world just crashed down

* * *

"Look at you! You actually haven't changed much since we last saw you" Seth said patting me on the head

"Hey! Don't mess with the do man" I said swatting his hand away he chuckled

Seth, and Embry had been here for a few hours now and I was playing the human card. Well the acting card. Pretending everything was fine when really it wasn't. The boys never really explained why they came in the first place.

Mom's birthday was tomorrow and mine was tow days ago so they said they'd brought gifts because they couldn't miss the bloodsucker birthday

I had a feeling it was something more than that though. We hadn't seen any wolves for over two months and why did they decide to come now?

I shook my head to try and clear it, but failed

"I'm going to go to bed guys" I said standing up

"Kay Ness. We'll probably still be here tomorrow. Heck we can do something fun tomorrow afternoon. Sound good?" Seth asked. Seth was a huge child when he wanted to be even though he stopped aging at fifteen he still doesn't have an excuse. Really he is like eighteen now or something

"Yeah sounds great. Night" I said and waved to everyone in the room. As I left I saw my father give Seth a look. A look I recognised well. Someone was in trouble or in danger

Who was it this time?

Bella's POV

Why now? Why did they decide to turn up after two months. We haven't had a visit from anyone. Jacob calls every few weeks to check in with me, but I don't tell Nessie. It would only get her upset

"So why are you here?" I asked

"We came here as a favour to the pack" Seth explained

"Why?" Esme asked

"Well we have been getting trails on the reservation lately. A vampire. Though we try to hunt them down they keep escaping. Could that be a gift or something? Anyway, we can't catch the vampire and to be honest Jake is freaking out" Seth explained animatedly

I looked at Seth and realised he was exhausted. He looked like he hadn't slept for a few days

"When did you last sleep Seth?" I asked concerned

"I don't know two or three days ago" He muttered sleepily

"You are welcome to any of the beds in the house. There are many" Esme offered

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. Prefer the exhaustion to the smell" Embry said for the first time

We nodded understanding

"Are you asking us for help?" Carlisle asked

"Well..." Embry tailed off

"It would help and make things a lot easier on us. We would really appreciate it

I looked at Edward .I desperately wanted to go back to Forks. So did Nessie.

Carlisle hadn't found a job. Neither had anyone else. The only problem was Nicole

\She had just started school again and we would be pulling her out

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked Edward and I

"To be honest Carlisle I wouldn't mind going back. My family isn't happy here anyway. We have forever to move on and it is not like anyone really noticed us. After all it takes about ten years for humans to notice real differences in us. We were in Vancouver for almost twenty years in the fifties" He explained

"I think your right. Rosalie? Emmett?" He asked

"I don't know Carlisle. I like it here, but Forks is always going to be my home from now on" Rosalie whispered

"Forks is great. I say we go back" Emmett simply muttered

I laughed at his statement. It sounded pretty childish

"Alice? Jasper?" He looked at the couple and Nicole

"I don't know.. Nicole..." Alice trailed off

"I agree. I want to stay with the family though" Jasper said

"Hey your forgetting something. All of my old friends like Shelly and Joey are starting the same year in school as me. When I go back it will only look like I had an extended holiday. I mean today was the first day for everyone in my school. It was only a trial run doesn't count" She said starting to get excited

"So that's it then. Seth, Embry go phase and tell the pack that we're moving back to Forks"

"We're going back home" I whispered to Edward

"Back home" He agreed and kissed me on the head

* * *

**A/N No preview because I've only just started the next chapter! Are you excited or disappointed with where I'm going with this story? I thought about it long and hard and realized that I wanted the Cullens back home in Forks! I love Bella's reaction oh and a little bit of everyone's POV in this chapter. We wont really see much of Bella's POV. I want to include her every so often though. I feel like I don't have enough Cullen members in each chapter. Its hard to fit them in without rambling a bit! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading **

**Oh next chapter will be up either Saturday or it could be Monday as it is Easter this weekend I don't know when I will get the chapter finished. So just check back every so often. My updates are so random you can't track them half the time! **

**I love you guys for your support thanks **

**Oh and please review **


	20. Chapter 20: The best day

**A/N I can't believe I'm on chapter 20 of this thing already! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who has read Nessie's Childhood Story from the start. I know at the start it didn't seem great, but the story is starting to come together now. Thanks again to everyone that read the last chapter. There wasn't as big of a response but still tis reassuring to know that people are reading. Hopefully I'll have 3,000 views by the end of next week. With you guys' help of course. I've started chapter 21 and there will be a small preview at the end **

**Disclaimer: I may write a twilight story but sadly I'm not Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 20: The best day

Jacob's POV

A howl broke through the cold night

I jumped from my bed and ran outside to the darkness and phased

_That's great news! Thanks guys! _Sam was so surprised

_Yeah well we try _Seth said

_What the hell is going on? _I asked

_Well you know how Embry and me have been gone for the past few days _Seth explained

_Yeah where the hell did you go? I mean come on that does not help anything! _I said

_Calm down dude _Seth said

_Kay shoot what did you do _I caved

_We went to the Cullen's in Alaska and their coming back to help us fight this vampire_._ Dude their coming back! _He was really excited

My brain went in to overdrive

The Cullen's were coming back

Nessie's POV

Nicole was practically bouncing in her seat at breakfast

"Okay spill. What's up with you?" I asked leaving my spoon don on the table

"Oh nothing" She sang and continued jumping around in her seat

I sighed. She was too much like Alice and loved surprises so whatever it was they were keeping me in the dark about she didn't want me to know about it

Nicole's overly-chirpy-slightly-pixie-fairy attitude was starting to annoy me so I went to find my Dad on the first floor of the house. I knocked on his office door

"Come in Ness.. and since when do you knock?" he asked leaving down his book and looking at me as I came into view

I shrugged

"What's up with Nicole? She's gone all pixie-fairy-super-happy on me again" He laughed

"Its a surprise" He said grinning

I rolled my eyes "Fabulous" I mumbled sarcastically

"Your so much like your mother when you do that" He mumbled chuckling

"Yeah so I've heard" I said

He laughed .I was going to try to find-

"Don't even think about it" He laughed at my cunning ways

Alice walked into the office then

"She's like you in that department Edward. Always in everyone's business" She squeaked happily

"We are not" We said defensively in unison

"Yeah you are" She sang

I was about to say something when Dad interrupted "Alice who is the one who always tries to plan parties for people who do not even want them in the first place. That is disrespecting people's wishes" He said grinning cockily at her

She stuck her tongue out and flew out of the room

I laughed "Well we know where Nicole gets the super hyper attitude from anyway" I said looking after Alice

"That's for sure" He mumbled "Come on and we'll have some fun" He said getting up and I followed after him

* * *

"That was awesome!" Emmett said coming in the doorway with us. All three Cullen boys and of course myself had decided to play a game of football. Probably not wise when there are three vampires and a half vampire involved...

"Emmett oh-What the hell happened to you all?" Rosalie shrieked

We were all speechless waiting for the bravest one to take the stand and face her

"Well? I'm waiting?" She asked with her hands on her hips giving us the look. The look that said "don't-mess-with-me"

"We were playing football" Jasper answered

"Yeah I gathered that" She mumbled exasperated

I chuckled under my breath and she turned her icy glare on me

"What part did you have in this?" She asked "Why am I not surprised though? God your so much like your mother.. well except for the clumsiness... such a guy" She said sauntering off

"Um... thanks" I said shrugging.

"From her that's a slight insult to both of you" Jasper laughed

"Yeah I thought as much" I said getting ready to trudge upstairs to shower when I was pulled back by a strong pair of cold hands

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked

"To shower" I said giving her a smile

"Not upstairs your not.. outside" She pointed to the door and gave me an evil smile

"Mom its September! Its Alaska! Its cold!" I begged as she shoved me out the door

"Didn't seem to bother you when you were playing with your father and his idiotic brothers" She mumbled still pulling me towards the back of the house where the garden hose was

"That's because we weren't getting wet your about to soak me" I wined

"Yeah well it will only take a few seconds" She said turning the hose on me and I ran fast as lightning away

"Oh my god! Renesmee Carlie? Come back now" She called. I could tell she wasn't being too serious though I could hear the smile in her voice. I hid in the garden shed where I met my father

"Hiding?" He asked. I nodded sheepishly

"Come on she'll be able to track our scents" She said grabbing my hand and we ran into the forest

* * *

Its been hours since I ran from Mom with the hose

I laughed slightly "Eh.. I think we should get back" I mumbled

"I might be slightly scared by your mother but I'm not facing Esme" My dad joked

I shivered "Oh your cold. Sorry Honey. Come on lets get you home and into a bath. Bella doesn't have an excuse to use the hose now its way to cold" He said and picked me up. He flew through the forest at his usual inhuman speed.

Mom shook her head as we came in the door. The rest of the men had been hosed down while we escaped. "Your definitely his daughter Nessie that is for sure. The speed, The cunningness, sneakiness a female Edward" Alice chuckled and Dad tried to muss her hair

"Don't even think about it bro" She said swatting his hand away. I laughed and went upstairs to shower.

My parents had gotten me a phone for my birthday and I looked at it for a message

1 missed call

I clicked on the button with my index finger and sure enough there was a name there

_Jacob _

I checked m voicemail to see if he had left a message and sure enough he had

"_Hey Ness. I know its been a while. I heard your Dad got you a phone. For a guy who was born in the 1900's he sure knows how to treat ya. Um... so yeah. Can you give me a call soon? Love you Jake" _There was an edge of excitement to his voice. I shook my head. This was the first contact he had made in weeks and I was ecstatic. I would call him before I go to bed

I jumped in the shower and washed all the mud off my body and out of my hair. Playing football with vampires is a dirty pastime

I went downstairs -after I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt- to spend time with the family

Everyone was lounging round the main family room and there was a strange excitement in the room. It was like an aura of happiness was around the house and everything in it. I looked at Jasper and he had a big smile plastered on his face. Then again maybe it was just me

I sat beside my mother on the coach in between her and Dad. She put her arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. Everyone was in a really good mood. Why?

"You'll find out soon enough" My dad whispered to me happily. I was really confused now

We were all chatting and talking about different things. When I remembered the wolves

"Where are Embry and Seth? I meant to hang out with them today" I said getting up from my chair

"Relax!We explained this morning. They said it was fine and that they'd better get back anyway" My father explained

"Oh" I sat down feeling the sadness hit again.

"So when do we move?" Nicole asked suddenly out of the blue

"What?" I asked confused

"Nessie dear, we decided that we're moving back to Forks" Grandma said

"Your kidding?" I asked

"Actually no" My Grandpa chuckled at my reaction. My mouth hung open and I started screaming and jumping up and down

"NO WAY!" I squealed. I was out of control I was that excited. Everyone was staring at me with amused expressions

"This is seriously one of the best days of my life" I squeaked jumping up and down

"Okay stop you look like Alice" Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just so happy to be going home!" I squealed again and hugged my parents

"So are we" My father said

I was exhausted. We were making plans to move in the next week. The house in Forks hadn't been sold so it was still in its old state. All the furniture would be shipped back on Sunday for us to move on Tuesday. I was beyond ecstatic

I remembered Jacob. Did he know? Did Seth notify him? When did they plan this whole Move without me even knowing? Millions of questions went through my mind as I dialled his number

"_Hey this is Embry beta of the super-duper-Jacob-pack how may I help you?" _I laughed

"Hey Embry its Nessie" I said down the phone

"_Ness! Hey heard about the move I presume" _He sounded like he was smiling

"Yeah.. I'm so excited. We're moving next week. Does Jacob know?" I asked

"_He ought to Seth wouldn't stop talking about it. Stupid kid" _He muttered and I laughed

"Can you put him on?" I asked

"_Yeah hold up... Jake" _Embry called away from the phone

"_Hello?" Jacob said _

"Oh my god Jake!" I squealed down the phone it had been too long since I'd heard his voice

"_Renesmee. Hey! I heard about the move. This is great you guys are coming to live back here again!" _He sounded almost as excited as I felt

"Yeah can't wait" I said excitedly

Jacob and I talked on the phone for an hour. We didn't need to worry about the bill because my father came up and told me to be as long as I wanted.

Everything was perfect.

After so long I was beginning to feel happiness and I hoped this was just the start for me...

* * *

**COMING UP IN CHAPTER 21: HERE WE GO AGAIN! **

**1.**"Yeah its pretty here" I admitted

"But Jake is in Forks" Alice finished

"You know me too well" I admitted sheepishly

"I'm going to be a sophomore this year though back with my friends!" Nicole squeaked and I chuckled at her "Yeah it will be good . I'd love to run into Mike Newton. Wouldn't you Rose?" Alice asked laughing

**2. **_When the heck are you guys gonna be home? I'm itching to see you :L _

I replied back with a witty response

_Jake your a dog of course your itchy :D :P _

* * *

**This chapter took me a few days but it was totally worth it! I thought it was great for Nessie to spend time with her family in this one because I don't really put much thought into putting them in that much, over the next few chapters there won't be much drama but plenty of Family fluff! Of course your probably wondering who this vampire is that is appearing in and out of thin air. Well you'll be surprised...**


	21. Chapter 21: Here we go again

**A/N so this is chapter 21! I'm currently working on chapter 22 as well. So the Cullens are moving back. This might seem a little bit strange, but I think its way better this way! I wasn't sure if I would bring them back to Forks or not and I kind of suddenly decided. I'm still trying to find away to bring this mysterious vampire back in... so he or she will probably appear in the next chapter which will be mostly in Nicole's POV. I know I haven't written much about her lately..**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter was really easy to write and I wrote it all on Saturday evening... I think! Chapter 22 will probably be up tomorrow (Tuesday 26th of April) I'm not sure though. I want to get a few chapters done today since it is a Bank Holiday! I want to try and get ahead so I'm a chapter ahead of what I'm posting online. **

**Sorry too for the short chapter I know I'm back to my old "just over a thousand words" ways but the next few chapters will hopefully be longer. **

**When I heard a song yesterday on the radio I also knew that I had to write a chapter about it in the future. Either for Nicole or Nessie, but I'm not sure yet! **

**I hope you guys enjoy and there will be no preview at the end so I'm going to leave the next chapter a surprise for you!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer... sadly!**

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 21: Here we go again

Nessie's POV

Nicole was sitting at the breakfast table with me. Its Monday. I was having the best time ever. The past few days have been great. I've been having fun with my Uncle's. Shopping with my Aunts and my Mom. Playing new music on the piano with Dad. Life couldn't get any better. But tomorrow it would. For tomorrow I would be seeing Jacob for the first time in over two months. I would see my grandpa too which was great

We had called him on Saturday and told him about the move back. He was just as happy as we were

"_This is unbelievable. What changed your minds? He answered into the phone after we had told him. Dad was beaming beside my mom. We were all upstairs in my Parents room talking to Grandpa Charlie. _

I smiled at the memory. In truth my life-aside from the Volturi incident and the traumatic move a few months back- Has been perfect. I've been feeling strange lately. The tug on my heart is still there. Whenever I think of it though my dad gives me a look. Our expressions are similar. I can use that look its the what-the-hell? look

"Nessie? Hello Earth to Ness" Nicole waved her hand in front of me breaking my trance

"Sorry what?" I asked

"Grandpa is looking for you something about a breakthrough with your growth" She simply said

I got up and ran upstairs to my fathers office. I knocked on the door. Grandpa was nearly always here with my father.

"Come in" My father called

I came in timidly as I wasn't sure what to expect

"Well?" I asked

"We've tracked your aging and your going to age like any normal human until your the age of about eighteen" Grandpa said

I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Is that good?" I asked

"I think so" Grandpa said smiling

I wasn't really sure about my future or being a teenager. I know for most people it means out of control hormones. I couldn't deal with that if I was aging the way I used to age. I would be a freak then for sure

"Okay then" I mumbled. I felt slightly awkward. I didn't' know what to say. I didn't really know if this was a good or bad thing.

"Its good Ness" Dad approved.

"If you say so..."

* * *

"I like Alaska but I love Forks. Even though I will miss it here" Nicole said looking out her window for the final time

"I'm sure we'll be back in a few decades" Alice said pulling a brush through my hair

"Yeah its pretty here" I admitted

"But Jake is in Forks" Alice finished

"You know me too well" I admitted sheepishly

"I'm going to be a sophomore this year though back with my friends!" Nicole squeaked and I chuckled at her

"Yeah it will be good to be back . I'd love to run into Mike Newton. Wouldn't you Rose?" Alice asked

"Yeah I'd love to see his face when he sees we haven't aged at all. By rights we should be like twenty one or something" Rosalie mumbled laughing at the end. Rosalie was getting close to her eightieth birthday

"Rosalie your going to be like eighty soon" I said shaking my head slightly

"Yeah so what does it matter" She said

* * *

Its 900 air miles form Juneau to Seattle. So it is about a two day drive. We need stop offs because of me. Because I need sleep.

We were half way through the journey when I got a text from Jake

_When the heck are you guys gonna be home? I'm itching to see you :L _

I replied back with a witty response

_Jake your a dog of course your itchy :D :P _

He replied a few seconds later

_Well your just a comical genius aren't you? I'll text you later _

_Jake x _

I sighed as we pulled into the hotel for the night

* * *

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so excited!" Nicole squealed. I was sitting beside her on my bed in my room in the hotel

"Why are you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so excited?" I asked mimicking her tone

"We're going home" She said

"Well they should make you chief of police back home!" I said sarcastically

"Yeah Jake is right. You are a comical genius" She pointed out shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah well I'm perfecting it at the moment" I mumbled and I got ready for bed

* * *

The next morning we were almost ready to go. Nicole was jumping up and down on the spot

"Whoa there Nic! Cool it girl" Emmett said putting a hand on her shoulder

"I'm. Just. Too. Excited!" She screamed

"Okay seriously you are spending way to much time with your mother" Mom mumbled putting a hand on her head

"Everybody! Its time to check out" Alice sang. We all laughed as she danced into the room .

"What?" She asked

Mom shook her head "Nothing never mind. Come on everyone. Its time to go home" We all smiled at that.

Back home at last

Jacob's POV

I was sitting with Billy watching TV. I was talking to Bella earlier, when they were leaving the hotel in Vancouver

Another 3 hours and I would see Nessie

Dad and I were watching some soap opera

"Why are we watching this?" I asked confused

"I actually don't know. That girl has nice hair" He said pointing at a middle aged woman and I laughed

"Famous ladies man, dad" I chuckled

"Yeah something like that" He mumbled chucking also

"Hello all" Charlie Swan's voice floated in the hallway. He came in the door

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Dad asked as he wheeled over to him

"Hey Charlie" I said to him shaking his hand

"Jacob! Well Billy I came to visit you guys. I'm so happy Bells and Nessie are coming back" Charlie explained

I've known him for a long time but the amount of emotion that those two have brought to his life is amazing. He was never an affectionate man, but Nessie definitely changed that.

Two hours and fifty three minutes... this is going to be a long wait

Nessie's POV

"Who knew hybrids got so freakin' hungry!" Emmett teased. We were stopping for the second time today, in Seattle, we could have come down through Canada but Dad said this was easier. It was only about an hour away from here now

"Oh shut it" I grumbled eating my fries.

Emmett was staring at my food. I thought of a cunning plan that would be hilarious

"Go on. I dare you" I whispered evilly

He leaned over and looked me in the eye

"You get your evil side from your Dad you know that right?" He asked

"I can be evil when I want Em" Mom interjected from the booth across from us

"Yeah, but she's more confident with it than you" He laughed and I chuckled

"Go on" Dad said to Emmett

"Seriously. You guys are teaming up on me" He asked

"Yeah well she is my daughter" Dad mumbled shrugging I laughed at him

"Go on" I said offering him a fry

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Ness" He warned and I laughed as he winced when he took a bite

* * *

I was outside the restaurant waiting for Emmett

He came out, looking paler than usual. I was in hysterics walking over to the Volvo. When my father caught a glimpse of Emmett he was shaking he was laughing so hard. He had to grip the steering wheel

Esme shook her head at the two of us but chuckled to herself quietly

"Emmett you knew this would happen, why did you even bother?" Rosalie asked

"Cuz' she dared me" He wined. Dad and I laughed even harder. I had to grip his shoulder for support

"Emmett will you ever learn" She said smacking him round the head

"Look that was almost twenty years ago" He complained

"What happened twenty years ago?" My mom asked Dad

"I'll tell you in a few minutes"

Everyone was laughing at Emmett. When we pulled out on the highway Dad started explaining

"Truth and Dare was the cool new game for Teenagers in the eighties, so Alice thought it would be a great idea if we played vampire style. Which meant vampire style dares. So everyone had had a dare-" Dad got cut off by Mom

"What did you have to do?" She asked

"I had to run around the newly opened Wal Mart screaming "I hear voices" You know with the mind reading. Mine wasn't too bad some of the others' dares were way worse" He explained

I chuckled slightly. I could only imagine some of the dares that the Cullens might have had to do

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" Dad looked at Mom "Emmett had to go into a bar and order a huge meal and eat it all. He was in the bathroom for hours afterwards. I should know because I was forced to go in there with him" He rolled his eyes and I laughed

* * *

I looked at the old house. The house that had all the memories. We'd been home for five minutes and everything was put back in its original place including the clothes (thanks to Alice and Rosalie)

"I know what you mean about the memories" My father murmured quietly beside me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders .I was sitting in the lawn on one of the benches. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks and my skin glowed subtly against his 25 carrot diamond style skin.

Then a familiar scent hit me and soon after came the familiar voice

"Ness! Nessie!" He called. I turned around and saw him running through the forest. I got up and ran into his arms

Now I was really home...

* * *

**Jacob's back! Yay this is great! Next chapter will be up in a day or so... maybe even tonight..**


	22. Chapter 22: Lost

**A/N I want to take the opportunity to address some reviews I got and some people who review my story before I start the actual Authors Note **

**To Ebble:** Thanks for reviewing chapter 20! When I got your review I had already started working on chapter 22 (which is this one obviously) and Nicole will have a big part in the story for the next few chapters. I hope you'll enjoy her POV in this chapter!

**To jeangary28 (reviewed chapters 1,2,4,8): **Really sorry I didn't thank you earlier you were one of my main reviewers at the start so thanks!

**To Twilightfan05 (reviewed chapter 19): **Thanks I'm glad to hear that your enjoying the story so far

**ON with the actual A/N and for other reviewers who also reviewed my chapters thank you! I didn't want to take up too much space on the A/N because I still have to do my daily ramble for you guys! **

**So those of you who like Nicole are in for a treat because she's back in the middle of the story for a few chapters again. As well as her high school friends and the mysterious vampire... or should I say person who is appearing, yeah she's going to turn up in this chapter. I think you all are going to like it. Then again.. if you don't then you know what to do! Just review and say what you think and I can address it in an Authors Note or in a PM **

**For those of you who like Joey he's going to take up a main part in the plot soon too. Okay so I haven't quite figured out how his part is going to come in, but it defo will. **

**For most of you who have read the books you will have noticed in Eclipse that Jasper and Rosalie get a back story well in this chapter you will hear a back story from a character in "Twilight" She was only mentioned about twice in the whole series. I have a loop hole because Carlisle said that "The body was rolled off into the morgue" She hadn't died yet. I know some of you might not like me for introducing her back into the story, but I think it might be a good twist. **

**Wow this A/N is really long! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**A/N at the end too please read **

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 22: Lost

Nicole's POV

All in all I'm having a pretty good week. On Monday I restarted in school. Everything seemed normal enough, it was hard to get over I was a sophomore in High School already. My growth had started slowing and I looked around 15-16 now. Nessie had started aging like a human now, which meant that I would be years ahead of her physically at least

Shelly and Joey are still the same even though they were asking questions as to why I wasn't in school the first few days I answered by saying "We were visiting some relatives in Alaska. There was freak weather so we couldn't get home" It fooled them. They were gullible enough for two 15 year olds.

On Tuesday we had a welcome home party courtesy of my Mom. Charlie Swan and the whole wolf pack was there. It was great fun, everyone welcomed us back with open arms. That surprised me but I'd take it gladly. I'd heard about the tension between the Quileutes and our family before many times. I was glad that tension was all but erased.

Wednesday in school we were doing blood typing and that was just the prime of my week. I pretended to be sick and got out of class for the rest of the day

So here I am its Thursday... and I'm very bored.

Nessie is gone hunting with Bella and Edward and everyone else is doing other stuff... in their rooms

I shuddered. I don't really need to think about that in too much detail!

I picked up my phone and started texting Joey

_Hey. Wat you up to? x_

He replied back a few seconds later

_I need to talk to you.. can you meet me _

I froze.. .a bad habit I'd picked up from Edward and Bella

_Sure.. um where? _

He replied back

_I'll come to your place _

I waited and I heard a knock at the doorbell

I ran downstairs and answered it. Joey looked very pale and his blond hair was matted to his forehead

"Oh my gosh. What's wrong. You look so sick" I said panic rising in my voice. I knew I had to be careful around him. I can't go fairy-pixie on him. I've been trying to work on that...

"I saw something..." He trailed off

"What do you mean you saw something?" I asked worried

"I mean I saw something... it was like a bear... it was huge though on all fours it was still bigger than a person" He whispered

"Joey, dude your going green talk to me I can help you" I said

"That's it I think I'm going crazy. Help me Nicole!" He pleaded

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It was a huge wolf"

* * *

I was in Grandpa's office. We had sent Joey home, we told him he had had a bad dream because he had passed out in the woods while we were walking. It was plausible and could have easily happened. At first he didn't believe us, but gave in. It was wise of him.. there is really no point in trying to argue with a 300 year old vampire...

"This s bad" He murmured

"He saw one of the wolves.. he won't know anything" Dad said protectively

"Yes, but if he finds out... this jeopardises our secret" Grandpa said logically

"I agree" Rosalie said

All of us- except Nessie- were in the office discussing the problem

"I don't know though, maybe we should just wait and see what happens.. he is just human. His mind will jump to the silliest conclusion most likely" Mom reasoned

"I have to agree with Mom on this one. He's only human and he's very gullible he will believe the story we told him. Its not like he'll jump to the conclusion that whoever that was that was out there is a werewolf" I pointed out

"I think that's a good point. He did seem to believe the story we told him" Aunt Bella pointed out

"Yes, but did you?" Uncle Edward asked her

"No.. but I was sure at the time you guys weren't human.. this isn't even out secret to protect anyway." Bella dodged the question

"She's right" I agreed

"We'll leave it and see how it plays out. Yes?" Grandpa asked. Everyone murmured their agreements or nodded their heads

I spent the night at the cottage with Nessie. I can sleep, for a few hours. I don't really need to sleep though. I sleep most nights anyways for about eight hours.

We were both at the breakfast table as Edward flipped pancakes

Nessie looked like she was having an out of body experience

"Earth to Nessie?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face

"Just leave her. She's in her own little world" Jacob said coming in the door. He sat down beside Nessie and poked her in the side of the head

"Hey!" She exclaimed "Why did you do that?" She asked

"You totally phased out on us" Jacob shrugged

"You didn't need to poke my temple. My brain might explode" She cried

"I doubt it" He laughed

"It might and if it does you'll have nobody to blame but yourself.." She stuck out her tongue at him.

No matter how old Nessie looked she still acted like such a child sometimes. Edward served up pancakes and I left to go to school

* * *

"What time is the bonfire?" I asked Colin. I was on First Beach with Colin, Seth, Jacob and Nessie. We were just talking casually. Its unusually warm in the state of Washington today

"7ish... I guess. Are you going to bring some of your friends to hear the legends?" Colin asked animatedly

I shrugged. It had only been two days and Joey still believed our story about passing out

"I might.. I don't want to freak anyone out y'know?" I asked

Colin nodded "Yeah I get it.. So Jake are you doing the stories this time?" Colin, Seth and Jacob started a conversation and I looked at Nessie.

At the age of four she looked around twelve, maybe thirteen.. Her hair was loose and free, and very pretty. She had a light blush to her cheeks. I hadn't noticed before... but she was very pretty. A lot prettier than I was.. A sudden pang of jealousy hit me. I scowled and Colin noticed

"What's up with your face Nic?" He asked and everyone laughed. I got up and walked away not in the mood anymore for teasing.

"Let her go Colin" I heard Nessie say

I shook my head and found a small cave about half a mile away from the rest of the group. I started throwing things and bashing things together

"Ah... quite a temper... no more different than my own son" Came a voice. I turned slowly and saw a vampire there. She had bronze hair to her shoulders. It hung in ringlets and she wore a green scarf with a blue and white top. She had a pair of jeans on with a pair of blue converse. I looked at her in shock, and realised

She was the image of Edward

Nessie's POV

Nicole hadn't turned up and it was late. I curled into Jacob's side

"She might have just gone back home" He suggested

"She went towards the cliffs Jake" I pointed out worried

"Yeah but she could have turned around for all we know"

I sighed as we got into the Rabbit

We were back at the house in record time and Nicole wasn't there either. Luckily enough Jasper and Alice were out hunting

"Where could she have gone Ness?" Mom asked me frantically

"I don't know she went towards the cliffs on First Beach" I cried worried

I was afraid anything could have happened her. With everything that went on in the past few years with the Volturi and everything now isn't exactly the time to be going missing!

Dad came through the door with Emmett on his heels

"Nothing.. no scent. We haven't gone to La Push yet" Emmett said

"Why not?" Rosalie screeched

"Emmett his is not the time to fool around a family member is missing.. its a bit hard to loose a _teenage girl!" _She screamed in his face.

Like for myself. Rosalie is like a second mother to Nicole also. Alice can be fairy-pixie-happy when she's in a good mood. When she comes home though she'll be livid

She came in through the door less than five minutes later with a few bags from shopping

"Everyone I-" She looked at all of our faces

"Why so glum?" She asked pouting

"We can't find Nicole" Emmett whispered

"What do you mean Emmett.. if you were playing hide and seek again she's probably under Nessie's bed..." She trailed off when she saw my expression

"How can you loose a person?" She screeched violently

"I didn't" He defended himself

"Alice, she got pissed when we were at La Push and I thought he was just going to cool off but she never came back" I said to her

"When did this happen?" She asked more calmly

"A few hours ago" I stated

"Well lets go to La Push and look" She said

* * *

We had been searching for hours and I was beginning to feel weak. I leant in against my fathers side

"We should take her home" He whispered to Mom

"Yes" She murmured

"You have to help me Bella" I heard Alice plead

"I'm sorry Alice. We need to look after our daughter" Dad said

"Yeah fine go. It doesn't matter. We Cullens help each other, though I suppose that doesn't matter now that you've got your own family. Well good for you Edward! I'm happy for you! Thanks for your help!" She hissed

"Alice there was no need for that" Grandpa tried to soothe her

"Oh yeah stay on their side.. that's fine" She said sarcastically

"Alice we are trying our very best... please calm down" Grandma tried to soothe her

"I know... I'm sorry. Bella, Edward please forgive me... I'm under a lot of stress. If Ness was missing I'm sure-" She was cut off by my mom

"I know we'd be exactly the same.. don't worry about it... We'll be back as early as we can..." Mom said and we walked off into the forest

"Who do you think could have taken her?" I heard my mom ask

It was the middle of the night and they were all back. Everyone was at the cottage so they could all talk together

"I don't know. I don't know" Alice sobbed.

"We'll find her honey. She's a Cullen she's strong" Jasper soothed her in his southern accent

"I know... I hope she can hold on until then" She whispered. Her voice broke in strange places and I hoped silently that she was okay

Nicole's POV

I'd been here for hours, talking to the vampire. I realised soon after I'd met her and her mate that she meant no harm to me at all and was interested in me. She asked about my family and how I came to be.

I was originally scared when I met her

"_Who are you?" I cried scared. I wanted to run and scream _

"_I am Elisabeth Masen. Do not be afraid! I come in peace and will not dare hurt you. I do not hurt humans" She solemnly promised _

"_I'm not... human" I explained _

"_What are you?" She asked curiously _

"_I'm a Jupiter moon child. A rarity" I chuckled slightly _

"_I've heard the legends of the vampire hybrids and the Jupiter Moon children. Hmmm. Yes I've heard legends..." She murmured appreciative_

"_Yeah.. there are vampire hybrids also" I pointed out _

_Her eyes widened. I hadn't noticed but they were green also "Really? Here in America?" She asked incredulous_

"_Washington even" I corrected her _

"_Interesting" She said _

That started us on a huge conversation. It turned out she was a very powerful witch

"_I was born in the 1600's a time where people believed in the myths and legends that people today call fake. . I was born in New York. New York was small back then.. .tiny compared to its state now. Both my parents were witch hunters. They often burned poor innocent women at the stake. There were tests... to see if you were really a witch.. Even though most of the women were not witches and proved that fact with the tests they were still burned. I often watched and was grateful I was normal.. I was soon to take on the family business when a bombshell landed" _

"_I was 17 years old when I felt the change... I began to notice strange things happening to me. I would snap at everyone and I started to look different"_

_She left out some of the details... probably for my benefit _

"_I ran. I couldn't be around my parents anymore. It scared me that they might hunt me down so I took off. They never saw me again. I Was very much alone for much of years as a witch. I aged to the age of 34 and I stopped aging. It turns out. Witches could stop and start aging. I didn't really want to age it was a great excuse to live forever. So I travelled around the world. I went to Australia and Egypt and I saw many of the Worlds famous landmarks being built. I had a great life... but a lonely one and I wanted someone to share it with"_

"_After almost 200 years I was tired of being alone. I knew my powers well at this stage and was pretty sure I could perform the aging spell. I tried my best, but I was not a very powerful witch at the time. It was there, in Chicago that I met the solider Edward Masen" _

"_He courted me and we got married. He was only young and I was very old for him to be with, but he didn't care. We were both in love. In the summer of 1899 I bore a daughter. Her name was Delilah. She was cursed with the witch gene. I could sense it. So I hid her in secret, and visited every few days. She survived until 1915 ,but she died in the Spanish influenza. She was young and too weak at the time to fight it off. She would have been very powerful too" Her eyes were glazed over the full time she was in another era. A hundred years away _

"_Why though if you are not aging did you bare a child?" I asked _

"_A witch thing" She explained "We are meant to have children to pass on the gene. Sometimes the witches do not survive sometimes they do. It is the same with the vampire hybrids. Sometimes the mother's survive and sometimes they do not. A lot of the time it is just pleasure for the male vampire" She scoffed _

"_Oh" I muttered_

_She started to continue her story "In 1901 I had my first boy. Edward Anthony. He was beautiful. Always so kind and giving as a young boy. He grew into quite the gentleman. He-thank goodness- was not blessed with this gene. He grew into an amazing man. He wanted to go and join the army and fight in the great war, like his father. When the influenza hit I knew it was the end for him too! Edward Senior had died in the first round in 1916 and it was a tragic loss. I thought my young Edward would fight through it, but he didn't." _

"_I was brought to the hospital with my son so I could watch him. I wanted to be around when and if he passed. I used the heat spell to make my temperature rise. One man that was gullible enough to believe my story though just happened to be the one that saved both of us. Doctor Carlisle Cullen saved my son the only way a vampire can...he changed him..." She trailed off. I knew now who she was... she was Edward's mother _

"_I haven't seen him since that day in 1918 so long ago" She whispered _

I didn't bring him up again afraid that it would cause her pain. I didn't want to do that to her. I wanted to tell her that her son was my Uncle and that her son was down the road somewhere probably searching for me with the rest of the Cullen Clan

"You should go" She said suddenly "Its late and I don't want to keep you form your family. It was so lovely to meet you. I hope we meet again soon" She said

I was about to walk away when she said "I never caught your name"

"Nicole Cullen... Elisabeth I'm Carlisle Cullen's Granddaughter" I whispered and she gasped

* * *

**A/N so Elisabeth Masen. For most of you that read Twilight around 20 times LOL you will notice she is mentioned briefly and in New Moon also. When Carlisle is stitching Bella up and talking about God they end up having a conversation about why Carlisle changed Edward**

**I'm currently working on Chapter 23. It might be up tomorrow or Thursday. **

**Thanks for reading and as usual please review and recommended to your readers or whatever **

**OH **

**PS. Thanks to everyone who helped me pass the 3,000 views mark! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Nearly 3,300 views! I thought I'd only have 3,000 by the end of this week. Thanks again to all of you who are no doubt spreading the word and all... **

**Love you guys! **


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting Elizabeth

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**A/N I know I only updated yesterday, but I'm on a roll and I'm nearly a chapter ahead. So Its all good. I'm going back to school next week so the updates won't be as often, but I'll still try and get a chapter up every 2 or three days. Just so you guys aren't staring at a computer every day waiting for me to update. The only reason I have so many chapters done this week is because its currently Easter Holidays (as most of you know!) I have lots of free time. Next week the updates will be back to normal though. So once every two or three days and my random updating. Which means you might get two chapters in one day. **

**I got a good response with the last chapter.**

**At the end of this chapter I'm going to have a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter. Not a preview.. hints as to what is going on in the next few chapters **

**In this Chapter the Cullens are going to meet Elizabeth. I know I have her name spelled wrong but you'll probably understand what I mean anyway. Spell check on microsoft words processor has two spellings **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight.. But I'm happy to just write fanfictions thank you very much! **

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 23: Meeting Elisabeth

Nessie's POV

Everyone was pacing nervously... Everyone had the same thoughts racing around in their heads no doubt

_This could end badly _

_I hope she is safe _

_She is fine... she has too be_

I was pretty sure that she was fine. Even though every instinct in my brain was telling me she mightn't be...

I sighed as I watched them pace again.

"Stop!" I shouted jumping up.

They all looked alarmed and shocked

"Stop this. You can't go on like this. She is fine. She has to be. What can this vampire do anyway?" I asked

Everyone calmed down after that, but Alice was still pacing absentmindedly. All you could hear was the swish of the fabric as it rubbed off itself

"Shh" Dad shushed us. We all quietened down the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat, the steady breathing of eight vampires and the snoring of a werewolf on the floor.

"What?" Jasper hissed annoyed. He was trying his hardest but his emotion as rolling off him onto us. He was annoyed and impatient

"I can hear Nicole" He whispered

Suddenly all voices were talking together "Is she alright?"

"She's Okay yes?"

"Everything is fine Edward?"

Everyone was asking questions together

I looked around me and I heard the front door close.

Everyone went still and silent.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried as she ran into their arms.

I chuckled slightly to myself. Nicole got her height from her father and almost knocked poor Aunt Alice down

I smiled at them. They were a family again together

"I've someone I want you guys to meet" She beamed as she pulled away from her parents

"If she's anything like Alice we should be prepared" Emmett muttered under his breath

I chuckled

"Everyone this is Elizabeth" She said raising her hand to the door.

A middle aged woman came through the door. She had bronze hair to her shoulders and green eyes. She was tall, but not massive. She was also very thin, but not scary thin. She had very little signs of aging in her face. She held herself like the women from the eighteenth century.

She looked just like my father

"My name is Elizabeth" She introduced herself

I heard my grandfather gasp in the corner of the room .I turned to look at him and he had shock written all over his feature. I turned slightly and saw the woman looking at me.

"Elizabeth is a witch" Nicole interrupted

"I thought they were all killed in the witch hunt of 1788" Grandpa whispered

"I got away" She stated

"How? I don't understand" Grandpa shook his head

"I changed sometime in the late 1600's you should know Carlisle time wasn't measured accurately" She smirked

"How do you remember me?" He asked

"I have a very good memory" She smiled a crooked smile. I looked at my father and mother. My Mom had to see the resemblance. I raised an eyebrow to question her but she was just staring

I walked over and put my hand on hers

_Mom it is rude to stare you know? _She chuckled and smiled at me

I looked at my Dad who had a deep look of concentration on his face. I knew that look. He was either going to explode because there was something he wanted to say. Or he was going to start a lecture

He smirked at me

"Don't start" He chuckled teasing

I frowned at him teasing him back. He pulled me over and grabbed me in a headlock

I heard Elizabeth gasp, but I was too busy trying to get out of my fathers gasp

I also heard the shuffle of feet as she walked over to my mother

"I'm Elizabeth" She shook her hand

"Bella" Mom smiled at her

"I'm married to Edward" She said. Elizabeth finally looked at my Father and I as we were still wrestling

"Let go" I laughed as I punched his shoulder

"I'm hurt Renesmee" He chuckled

"Edward" She gasped

My father finally let me go and he looked up and stood up dropping me to the ground

"Gee. Thanks Dad" I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at me as I blew my hair out of my eyes

Jacob came into the room and sat down, he got up suddenly and growled

"Relax. I mean no harm. I do not hurt humans" She explained and put her hands up in defence

"What are you?" He hissed leaning forward

"I'm a witch" She explained

"A witch?" He asked incredulous

I sat beside him

"When are you going to realize that most of the legends are true Jake?" I asked

He smiled at me "Come on. I'll put you to bed" He said towing me upstairs

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night to hear my parents talking to Elizabeth

"I know its been so long. Do you think you will stay?" I heard my father ask

"I will stay for a while. Witches have to travel around.." She trailed off

"You'll stay for now though?" Mom asked

"Of course. I wouldn't turn up a chance to spend time with my son, my beautiful daughter in law and of course my only grand daughter

"How could you forget her?" I heard Jacob ask in the darkness

I gasped and turned around

"What are you doing here. You scared me" I hissed

"I came up to make sure you were alright. You know eaves dropping on vampires probably isn't very smart. I thought you'd know better Renesmee. I'm disappointed" He feigned horror at the end

"Well I'm just a rebel" I explained grinning

"That you are. Go to sleep you little munch kin" He came over and kissed my head

"I'm taller than Alice" I protested

"Yeah but that doesn't count. She's tiny!" I heard him laugh as he went downstairs

* * *

I was up early the next morning and ran downstairs. I smelt my dad's pancakes

"Yes. I don't know why though. They look disgusting to me" He shrugged. He was explaining something to Elizabeth as I came into view.

"Hey" I said sitting up at the island on a stool

"Morning" My father smiled at me from the stove

"Good morning dear" Elizabeth smiled at me

"You look a mess Ness. Ha ha that rhymes" Seth said coming into the kitchen

"Oh be quiet. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him

"We all patrolled late last night. We crashed outside your house... all of us. So Edward is cooking us breakfast" He smiled

"And here I was thinking that my father was treating me to a lovely breakfast when I find out that he cares about the shape-shifting werewolves more than he cares about me. Dad I'm hurt" I said feigning horror. I put my hand on my heart for dramatic effect

"You get the acting from Eddie boy anyway that's for sure" Emmett said coming into the room

I ate my pancakes with all of the wolves in the kitchen. Elizabeth and Dad left probably going to spend some times together

* * *

It's just me and Jacob lounging round the living room. My head was in his lap

"Your hair is all tangled" He said picking up a lock and ended up dragging my head with it

"Um... ow" I laughed

"Sorry. God. Still Nessie there is a new invention its called a brush" He said

"Yeah it will get rid of Embry's fleas" I advised him

He laughed

"Yeah I totally agree there" He muttered patting my head. He got up

"Your leaving already?" I asked

"Yeah. Sorry. Pack responsibilities" He said softly and kissed my cheek

"I'll come visit when I'm done" He said

"No its okay go home and see Billy and tell him everything is okay" I said "Tell him I said Hi" He chuckled and hugged me

"Your the best. Thanks Nessie" He said

"Anytime" I whispered as he walked away.

"You miss him already?" Elizabeth asked coming around the corner

I nodded "Kind of. Sucks that he has to go and patrol all the time" I shrugged

"Yes your father explained the shape shifters predicament. I caused a lot of hassle didn't I?" She asked worriedly

She reminded me of Grandma Cullen. Always looking out for the younger ones

"They've had worse" I mumbled

She sat beside me

"I heard that story also. Its amazing. Your Father had a lot of courage to do that" She smiled

"Yeah he did. I don't think I could do it" I said shaking my head

"I think you could. If you put your mind to it" She said ruffling my hair

"Hmmm. I suppose" I smiled

"Mmmm... your mother is an amazing woman too. She carried you for the full length of time. Even though she was planning on being changed?" She asked

"Yes. She wanted to be a Cullen. A vampire" I said

"Interesting" She smiled

"I'm looking forward to getting to know my new family better" She smiled at me

"So am I Elizabeth" I smiled

"Just call me Grandma" She grinned at me and hugged me

* * *

**Coming up in the next few chapters (spoilers are in bold and capitals)**

Have you guys ever wondered who Leah might end up with? Well in the next chapter she might start her happily ever after and its name is... well you'll have to wait and see

What is going on with Colin and Nicole? Well your going to find out soon. Is it Imprinting or is it just Friendship.. this could be good and it could be bad..

Where have Charlie and Sue disappeared to? Well they are making an appearance in **CHAPTER 24**, decisions have to be made concerning the Cullens secret. After all... the truth comes out in the end.. right?

What will Nicole's first boyfriend be like... will he be good to her... If you guys listen to **TURNING TABLES and SET FIRE TO THE RAIN By ADELE **You'll get a pretty good insight

* * *

**Thats all to come over the next few chapters... **

**Review and recommend **

**Oh I was also very pleased to be added to a community. Thanks again for your usual support! **


	24. Chapter 24: Imprint I think

**A/N I knew I'd better get this chapter up today. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. In this chapter something happens with the wolves and your going to have to read to find out.. **

**Also Nicole finds out about imprinting**

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 24: Imprint I think

Jacob's POV

"Yeah... well at least we don't have to worry" Seth said

I nodded "Yeah the Cullens can handle it from here I'm sure" I agreed.

We were in my kitchen. Billy was holding the council meeting which meant a few of the pack had to be there. This week it was Seth, Quil, Embry and I. Well I was usually there anyway.. but still

"So bonfire this weekend?" Old Quil asked

I looked at the pack members-who were bothered to attend.- They nodded

"Yeah I don't see why not" Billy said "Sue?" Billy looked at Sue Clearwater

"I think... we should tell Charlie the truth. I mean he can take Harry's place on the council instead of me. He has a better insight. Hell, his own daughter is a vampire" She said

I looked at her... I kind of had to agree here.

"Charlie is married to a Quileute. I don't see why he shouldn't know the tribes secrets" Mr. Attera said

"I kind of agree" I mumbled

They all looked at me like I had gone slightly mad

"Well I don't see the harm in it and the worst he can do is go and flip out at Edward, for changing Bella. He won't tell if we tell him that Nessie and Bella will be put in danger. I don't see any big problem" I explained myself

"Okay then... We'll tell him" Sue smiled at me. Glad I was taking her side

Nicole's POV

Joey and Shelly were at my place. Elizabeth stayed around to spend time with Nessie and Edward

"This is fun. I love your family" Joey said.

"You mean "I love to look at your incredibly gorgeous sisters"" I grinned at him

"Yeah that too" He laughed and blushed

"What about me?" I asked defensively

"Your pretty too Nic, but you know that" He smiled and patted my shoulder

"Go away" I said swatting his hand away

"Both of you... this is a crisis! The Massey's are having a huge Halloween party and I'm stuck... What will I wear?" She squealed

"Your actually going after what that creep did last year?" Joey asked. As much as he was a guy he was protective of the two of us. Although he can't protect me from everything...

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want" I offered

"I can protect her at the party I guess" I suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere near it. I don't care if we are social outcasts" Joey rolled his eyes

"Good for you Joey. I think I'll be able to give you two a fabulous make over" My mom squealed

"I can protect you from Kyle.. but not from my sister. Hey Alice" I laughed and Shelly chuckled beside me

"The boys are downstairs for lunch. Jacob brought his friends over and Colin wants to meet Shelly and Joey" She said smiling and dancing out of the room

"Who's Colin? Is he your boyfriend" Shelly asked

I really like Colin, I don't think he likes me back though

"No" I leaned in to whisper in her ear "I wish" She chuckled

"Come on lets go" She took Joeys hand and we went downstairs

Everyone was downstairs.. .well all of Jake's pack and a few of Sam's pack.. well it was all the one, but Sam had taken over his old pack for a while.. because of the scare with the vampire (Elizabeth had the scent of a vampire so the wolves were fooled)

"Hey" I said to everyone. All the guys were eating. Shelly was grinning form ear to ear, watching them all. When she saw Jake she all but fainted

Leah walked in and looked at Joey. Her whole expression went blank. Jacob turned around to see this too. He pulled her out of the kitchen... wonder what that was about?

We were all chatting and eating and having fun

"Jacob. Is. So. Hot" Shelly squeaked in my ear

I turned to her and smiled sympathetically "Been there , sorry. He has eyes for only one girl" I muttered under my breath to her. Her face dropped

"I tried everything. Shell. Sorry" I smiled

"Who's the girl?" She asked excitedly

"Well she's not his girlfriend... she's like a really close friend to him" I explained. Jacob and Nessie were great friends and whenever we were in Seattle or anything Jacob didn't even pretend there were other women around him sometimes. He only saw Renesmee

Leah came back in after a while

"Hey Lee" I smiled at her. She smiled and patted my head

"Nicole" She greeted me

"Oh.. this is Shelly and Joey" I introduced them

"Leah Clearwater" She shook their hands. She only had eyes for Joey... what is that about? I looked at Jacob who had turned just in time to see me give him the evil eye

_You will talk to me later ..._

Jacob's POV

Everyone had cleared off. Most of the wolves that hadn't been around the Cullens as long as some of us were a bit squeamish so they left soon after they came.

Nicole and I were staring each other down.

We were sitting at the dining table in the dining room of the Cullen house. Everyone had gone hunting which left me in charge of Nicole and Nessie.

Nessie had gone upstairs to have a shower, which left me sitting face to face with Nicole.

Awkward...

"So..." I tried to start a conversation. I looked into her eyes and she looked like she had something to say

"Spit it out" I mumbled.

"What the hell happened today?" She asked quietly

I looked up surprised "What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Leah... she like zoned out when she saw Joey" She mumbled, blinking rapidly. Oh... Leah..

"Nicole.. how much do you know about our legends?" I asked

"You mean the tribe's legends?" She asked incredulous

"Yes" I nodded my head

"Uh.. not much really. The cold ones, the Quileutes are descendent from wolves and its against tribal law to kill them right?" She asked.

I laughed "Yeah... like anyone would dare try and kill one of us" I mumbled

"What else is there?" She asked interested

"Imprinting... is a legend of our tribe" I whispered

I didn't want to tell her about imprinting. If Nicole knew it wouldn't be long before Ness knew. I remember the conversation I had with Bella and Edward a few months back before they moved

"_Hey Bells" I had come in like just every morning _

"_Jacob.. we need to talk to you" She whispered pained _

"_About what?" I asked worried _

"_About Nessie and the imprinting" Edward came into the kitchen in the main house_

"_We don't want you to tell her_, at _least until she's ready for that kind of relationship with you, which I presume she will be in a few years" Bella had explained _

_Nessie's growth had slowed and she was again very slowly. Nothing like her usual growth spurts _

"_I wouldn't have told her... at least until she was older. I want to make sure she has a choice that she lives a life before she goes making those kinds of decisions about our future.. if there is going to be one" I whispered the last part _

"_There will. Jacob You've seen it with your sister and with Emily Young" Edward said _

_That was true. When we first told Rachel about all the legends and how most of them were true she didn't seem too shaken, when we told her Paul had imprinted...well she was reluctant, but she got over it and now look at them. They're getting married in November and Rachel is going to try and have a baby _

"_Okay.. I wont tell her until she's ready.. or until she has feelings for me?" I questioned. Edward nodded _

"_That's fine" _

_Nessie came through the door then _

"Imprinting what is that?" She asked animatedly

"Its supposedly how we find our mates.. well sometimes in unlikely places" I chuckled.. who honestly knew I would imprint on the vampires' daughter?

"Its like nothing else in the world. When you see her.. that's it. She or he is your life now. You'd do anything be anything for her. If that means being a brother, a friend or in most cases a lover" I explained

"Sounds like you know the feeling" She whispered

"Yeah" I mumbled looking down

"Have you imprinted?" She asked

"You have to promise me Nicole. You have to promise me you wont tell anyone... I imprinted" I mumbled

"You imprinted in secret?" She asked in shock..

"No, No, No" I mumbled

"Everyone knows except her" I explained

"Who is she?" She asked

"You have to promise me, promise me now Nic that you'll never tell her." I whispered

"I promise... just please tell me" She murmured

"Nessie" I whispered and she gasped

* * *

**A/N kind of short chapter I know **

**COMING UP IN CHAPTER 25**

Will Jacob spill all of his secrets?

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much guys.. update will probably be either tomorrow or Sunday because I have the next chapter finished and I'm about to start chapter 26! **


	25. Chapter 25: Trying to Explain

**A/N So cliffhanger last chapter. I have this chapter done since yesterday morning. So I decided I would upload it today. I also have chapter 26 done too. I'll probably upload that on Monday!**

**All Jacob's POV in this chapter too! **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Mackenzie L: **Thanks for your review I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading!

**I loved writing the next few chapters. This one is kind of short, but I think you'll enjoy it. Jacob is going to tell Nicole everything about his past about Bella. But can she keep the secret...**

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Nessie" I whispered and she gasped_

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 25: Trying to explain

**Jacob's POV**

"What?" She asked after a minutes silence

"I imprinted on Ness" I murmured

"How? She's like 12!" She exclaimed

"Nicole you need to understand its not my fault. I didn't just jump in and say "Hey I'm going to imprint on your daughter kay?" I said to her calmly

"I don't get it! How are you and Bella so close?" She asked. This was another conversation that would be slightly awkward. Everyone else knew about what happened over 4 years ago...

"The imprint... pulls us. Its like we might have to wait to find her. Nicole its so hard for me to explain to you why or how it happened" I said running my hand down my face

"I was in love with Bella" I muttered

"What?" She cried

"About five years ago now. Edward left her. He left because he felt it would protect her. Well after he left, Bella started doing pretty stupid stuff. She found motorcycles and we rebuilt them together. Then I transformed into a werewolf... well shape shifter whatever" I chuckled and rolled my eyes

I was about to start another sentence when she cut me off again "Wait you were just a normal kid before you um.. changed" She mumbled

"Uh... yeah" I laughed

"Okay you can go on.. you changed into a shape shifting werewolf" She nodded in encouragement

"Another vampire was trying to kill her- You should probably ask her the full story about that- and she kept coming back. We tried to protect her but people kept getting in the way and it was hard to protect everyone" I mumbled

"So what happened?" She asked

"Inevitably someone interrupted. Bella was stupid enough at the time to go cliff diving in the middle of a freakin hurricane" I paused to roll my eyes at the memory though at the time I was petrified for her "I took her home and your mom was there. She saw her jump off the cliff _thinking _she tried to kill herself."

"Alice told everyone and Rosalie called Edward to tell him that Bella had tried to commit suicide. Since Alice couldn't see the wolves she didn't see me pull her out" I explained. She nodded. She was getting very interested

"So Edward called. I was in the kitchen with Bella at the time and I was very near the phone. It rang and I answered. He asked where Charlie was and I said he was preparing a funeral. Edward being Edward of course took it the wrong way and went off to the Volturi to kill himself" I rolled my eyes and chuckled slightly

"Bells and Alice went to Italy and stole a Porsche... and of course rescued Edward, but not at a consequence. They had to promise the Volturi that one of the Cullens would change Bella." I trailed off

"Which they did" She muttered

"Yeah they did, but the treaty said that the Cullens couldn't bite a human. I of course was dead set against it happening even if it was her own choice...that lead to even more drama" I whispered the last part

"Go on. I want to hear what happened"

"The vampire that kept coming back.. her name was Victoria. She kept coming back to Forks to get to Bella. Everyone moved back into town. Causing more wolves to change. Bella had decided that she was going to be changed after her High School graduation. Carlisle was going to do it" I said

"When she told me. I flipped out! I was in love with this girl and she's going off to become a vampire" I shuddered at the memory

"So I knew I only had weeks left. I had to make her see that she loved me too. I kissed her. She broke her hand... when she punched my face" She burst out laughing at that.

"We might not be rock hard but we're not that soft" I laughed with her

"She was stubborn. At the time an army of vampires was also being prepared to come and kill Bella. The Cullens and the Werewolves had to work together to protect the town and protect Bella" I said quietly

"The bad vampire would be after Bella's scent so Edward and I agreed that I had to carry Bella up the mountain to safety. Leading a false trail"

"I found out that Bella had agreed to marry Edward.. I was furious and ready to do just about anything to make her see that she loved me... maybe not the same way she loved Edward but close. I told her I was going to commit suicide. That slowed her roll and she kissed me"

"Evidently that resulted in more drama. Edward and Seth killed Victoria. Back down the mountain though A vampire attacked Leah. I stepped in and got the right half of my body just about shattered" I shuddered at the memory

"Wow" She mumbled in awe

"Yeah. Eventually she admitted she loved me. It wasn't easy.. but it happened" I whispered in another era

"What happened?" She asked

"Well... I was supposed to be best man at the wedding, but I was too heartbroken. I ran away from my problems with Bella. Something I'll never do again. I was worried so I came back to see her one last time before she'd be changed"

"After the wedding" I skipped the bit when I threatened to kill Edward "I stayed in La Push.. angry about it" I shook my head

"When I heard that she came back still human I went to investigate. People said she as sick"

"I had to see the truth so I went for myself. Not sure what to expect. I went and she was pregnant... heavily pregnant" I mumbled

"Nessie's growth" She whispered immediately

"We didn't know that then" I said

"I had to be with her... She had to be with me. She was so happy to see me. I know now why that was..."

"She had the baby and Blondie took her downstairs. Edward and I tried to keep her heart going. Nessie broke her spine and a lot of her ribs" She gasped

"You wouldn't think she'd be able to do that" Nicole wondered

"Well she was strong and had very little space to move" I said sympathetically. I laughed

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Well I'm here sympathising with her and when Bella was in labour all I wanted to do was kill her" I said she looked at me shocked

I heard Nessie's bedroom door open and close. I didn't know whether she had come out or gone in to her room

Nessie passed her hair was all wet

"I'm getting something to eat.. Jake do you want anything?" She asked

"Nah I'm good thanks" I smiled at her and Nicole snickered

She left the room

"She's going to catch on to something if you keep laughing every time I talk to her" I said laughing

"Yeah well now that I know its a bit weird but funny"

"On with the story" I said

"So I went downstairs after Edward told me to just leave. The pull was bringing me down and there she was.. I was full ready to kill her and then I stopped. I saw her eyes and that was it" I stated

"Now we're pretty much full circle" She concluded

"Yes" I laughed

"I wont tell her, but does it not make you feel like ..." I knew what she meant she didn't want to insult me though

"Eh.. no" I laughed as Nessie walked into the dining room and sat down

"What wee you guys talking about?" She asked

"Adult stuff" Nicole smiled

"I'm older than you" Nessie pointed out stubbornly

"I look older than you" Nicole argued

"Doesn't matter" She said

I laughed

"Your so stubborn.. you never give in. Come on I want to watch _Master Garage" _I got up and left them in the dining room

"Jacob and his_ Master garage" _Nicole teased and I laughed

Nessie and I were in the kitchen. She attempting to make biscuits of some description

"Jake.. do you have a girl friend?" she asked out of the blue and I laughed out loud. The question caught me off guard and I'm sure if Nicole was here she'd be laughing too

"Eh.. no. Why would I need a girl friend?" I asked

"I thought maybe you and Nicole" She trailed off

"What?" I asked

"Well I saw you two talking last night and laughing and I just thought... " She said

"I always tease your mom and we laugh and talk.. we aren't dating" I stated

"You did though right?" She asked

I froze "No... we didn't" I said

"You kissed her" She stated

"How did you know?" I asked

"Mom told me" She replied. She put the tray in teh oven

I sighed in relief

"Why did she tell you?" I asked

"She didn't want any miscommunications to stand in the way" She mumbled distracted

"Are you mad?" I asked

"No... its the past Jacob. It really has nothing to do with me" She said smiling at me

Oh if only she knew...

I pulled her into my arms for a hug

"Your the best you know that?" I asked

She laughed "Sure, Sure" She used my catchphrase and I chuckled a long with her

* * *

**A/N so its all good! Chapter 26 will probably be up Monday **

**Thanks for you guys' reviewing and reading...**

**Love you!**

**xxx**


	26. Important AN please Read and help!

Nessie's Childhood story

**SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys. I know you probably want another chapter. This is kind of important. I only have a few more chapters left in this story. I am going to of course write a sequel. I don't know what I will call it yet. **

**I've a few Idea's but I want your advice and input **

**Here are the contenders **

**A. **Nessie's Teenage story

**B. **The Teenage Story of Nessie Carlie

**C. **The untold story of Renesmee Carlie

**D. **Nessie Cullen: The Teenage story

**Also I had a few ideas that I thought I might put into chapters but I have changed my mind. I want to start writing about Nessie again. I know some of you wanted more about Nicole. But she will always feature in my stories of Renesmee. Well this collection anyway. I will definitely post some more stories too. I know I have a few dedicated followers and I'm asking you guys to please, please help me out because I'm kind of torn at the moment **

**I have two HUGE dilemma. I really appreciate you guys' support. **

**I want this story to be bigger before I start the sequel. I know over 3,000 people have reviewed the story but I only have 17 reviews. I want to thank those of you who review almost every chapter. **

**I'd appreciate the extra help with trying to get people to read my story. It would really boost my confidence. **

**Next: Nessie will obviously start go through puberty soon. She's the physical age of about 12. So I'm thinking this new story will have to start soon. Which means there will only be a few more chapters in this one. I promise you there will be a sequel though and I can't wait to start writing it!**

**Next, Next: Nicole. I know some of you guys love her and she is one of my favourite characters too but at the moment I'm not sure where to go with her. I wanted her to have a bad relationship with a guy but this is kind of Nessie's story so it wouldn't really be fair taking up loads of chapters talking about Nicole. Could you guys give me an idea of what you think? I was thinking that she could go out with this guy for a while but then he starts to abuse her and she becomes kind of depressed. It takes a true friend for her to see what she needs to do. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'd appreciate some help so thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT BEFORE I CONTINUE ON WITH CHAPTER 27! **

**Also I'm going to start PMing random-ers to read my story because I want a few extra readers. I'd appreciate if you guys helped me out and did the same **

**Next chapter: **

_Chapter 26: Joey will be up on Monday or Tuesday of this week. _


	27. Chapter 26: Emotions run high

**A/N So I'm back with a brand new chapter. Chapter 26! I got a big response with the last A/N So I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. Also. I've enabled the anonymous reviews so if any of you who read my story and want to review but you are not a member of fanfiction. You now can! **

**Also Did any of you guys see the still from breaking dawn? OMG they are so gorgeous. Taylor Lautner on his motorbike then he is running through the rain. EEEEEEEEP! You can check them out on the Summit website. There is also a pick of Bella getting her make up done for her wedding. **

**Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter a bit more drama!**

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 26: Emotions run high

Nicole's POV

It had been a few days since Leah had imprinted on Joey... Joey was going to be told everything tonight at the bonfire in La Push. I was nervous. Since Nessie and I were attending he might get freaked out. Jacob told me not to worry because Joey will be told that we don't hunt humans

I got a text from him

_Hey! It was really nice of u to invite me to dis fire ting_

I replied back

_Eh.. its called a bonfire.. and don't mention it _

_Cool no prob. C you later then _

I laughed and Mom came in

"Texting Joey" She gave me a knowing look

I nodded "Yeah"

"He's a good kid. Now he's going to be brought into this mess" She shook her head

"He's an imprint. Really it wont be our mess he'll be brought into.. well he'll know but you know what I mean" I said and she laughed.

"Yes I do. I think he'll take it pretty well too" She gave me a look and tapped he head

"You saw?" I guessed

"Yes.. and he's going to be happy to be brought into this mess actually" She laughed

"You think?" I asked nervously

"I know"

Nessie and I were going hunting before heading to La Push. We had just taken down a herd of dear

"This sucks" I said

"What?" She asked

"My best friend is about to find out I'm a vampire and my other best friend is worried about what she is going to wear on Saturday night... god what have I gotten myself into?" Realization hit home. This was going to be a disaster!

Shelly was so wound up in her high school worries and Joey was just a normal kid. Now look at the mess they are going to be in. Joey is going to be Leah's imprint... that means that he'll know all about vampires and hybrids and... .

"Nicole how many times do we have to tell you? It will all work out. Alice even saw that it would be fine... so there" She stuck her tongue out at me

"Come on lets get to La Push" I said taking her hand and we raced through the forest vampire speed towards First Beach

Nessie and I were waiting anxiously to hear Joey's reaction.

The family had been slightly worried when Jacob told them what was going to go down but they seemed calm enough. Though Nessie and I never really saw what went off at night

Leah had explained imprinting and vampires and everything that comes in along with that mess. He seemed totally Jazzed and apparently he liked Leah too

Joey had apparently said "I like a woman with a little spice" About Leah's um.. .feistiness

He also said "I don't care what you guys are... you were honest with me and I respect that hugely"

He came out seconds later

"Nicole.. I... wow" He whispered in awe

"Yeah I know" I mumbled putting my head on my arms which were on my knees

"I can't believe that you actually wanted me to know your secret" He said to me

"Well you would have found out anyway so it doesn't really matter that much" I mumbled

"It does.. thank you so much for being honest with me and trusting me with this.. huge deal. I mean your a vampire and your um a..." He trailed of looking at Nessie

"Half human, half vampire. Conceived by Bella and Edward Cullen" She rhymed off and I chuckled. She had that off to a T

"You mean your brother so.. .you two are cousins really" He said

"Nessie was conceived by Bella and Edward. They are my Uncle and Aunt" I explained

"Wow.. and Rose and Emmett?" He asked

"Uncle and Aunt" Ness answered

"Alice and Jazz?" He asked

"They are my parents.. I am a Jupiter moon child. Once every few hundred years. Jupiter has a cycle. Waves are sent to the moon which is transmitted into the water of the Earth.. my parents basically had sex in water under the moon at the exact moment of..." He cut me off

"Too much information" He cringed

"Get used to it in the Cullen/Hale house there are no secrets" Nessie grinned at Joey and he smiled back I was glad to see they were getting along

"So.. it seems I found me a woman" Joey smiled proudly and I smacked him in the arm.

"Be nice" I scolded

" Okay but you know what I mean" He said sincerely

"So you and Leah huh?" Jacob asked sitting beside Nessie

"Guess so" Joey answered confused

"Oh cool. I'm glad she ahs someone. Most of the guys have you know imprinted" Jacob said

"Have you?" Joey asked

I looked at Joey and shook my head

"Um.. no" Jacob said quickly. Jacob had told me that he couldn't tell Nessie the truth until she was ready. Nessie looked at Jacob curiously but he avoided her glare

"Oh aren't you a little, I don't know. Depressed?" He asked

Jacob laughed a short laugh "Eh.. no. I've got Nicole, Nessie, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Rebecca and Esme. I'm surrounded by women all the time" He chuckled and I slapped his chest and gave him evils

"You know what I mean" He shrugged and we all laughed

Joey and I had decided to take a walk on the beach

"So this must be freaking you out?" I asked

"A little, nothing that I can't handle though" He answered and put his arm around my shoulders. It had always been this way with Joey. He was human and his blood did tempt me sometimes but he would always be my best friend. Even more than Shelly. I could count on him more than ever because now he knew all about my secret and I could tell him anything. Well I'm pretty sure..

"I want you to meet my real parents tomorrow what do you say?" I asked him

"Sure.. I mean now that I know that Alice is your mom" He laughed

"You can't be crushing on her?" I nudged him in the side

"Nah I wouldn't do that to Lee" He explained and I heard the edge to his voice. He mightn't be head over heels for her yet, but he would be eventually. That thought comforted me. They were meant to be together. Like Nessie and Jacob would be soon... well in four or five years but still

"That's cool. How do you feel about her though?" I asked

"She's a tough chick.. but she's cool" He said

I nodded. I found out of Jacob earlier today that Sam had dumped Leah for Emily.. I remember the conversation well

"_Why is everyone so happy Leah imprinted?" I asked him. Nessie, Edward and Bella had gone hunting. Jacob and I were in the main living room playing X-box _

"_Leah's heart was broken a long time ago" He murmured _

"_Oh.. who you know dumped her?" I asked _

"_Sam.. dumped Leah for Emily because of the imprinting" He whispered _

_I gasped "Oh god. That's terrible. Poor Leah" I muttered in sympathy _

"_She's a lot better now. When she first changed she made everyone's life miserable. It was hell to be phased at the same times as her. She tried to put on a brave face. It didn't last long. When I split form Sam to protect you guys she got a lot better. Being in the same pack mind as Sam didn't do her much good. She's getting over it now though at least. I truly am happy for her. Sue Clearwater was always like a second Mom to me after my mom died" He explained "Leah was like a sister to all of us until things broke off with Sam" He said _

"_They were like... so good for each other but fate sometimes has ways of taking your heart right out of your chest before you find the one your meant to spend the rest of your life with" He continued _

I came out of my trance "She'd wanna be surrounded by a bunch of hormonal teenage wolves" I teased and he punched my shoulder and held his hand to his chest

"God what are you made of rock?" He asked. I paused to laugh

"Is it broken?" I asked

"No I've had a broken hand before. I know what it feels like" He rolled his eyes

"Ouch. Oh I'm not made of rock but close enough. Vampire thing you know?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"I do now" He said clutching his hand. I laughed

* * *

I was skipping around the house trying to get everything ready. I cleaned the already clean rooms

"Stop fidgeting" Dad said to me

"Sorry" I mumbled and I jumped around in my seat

"Calm" Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder "Down" He breathed and we laughed

"Can't" "Now" And we both burst out laughing . Dad shook his head and laughed at me

"You are spending way too much time with him you know?" He asked

"Yes" We both said together

Nessie came into the room then

"Anyone seen my Mom?" She asked

"Eh.. I saw her with your dad in the kitchen about twenty minutes ago" Dad said "If that helps"

She nodded

"Thanks" She sighed and ran off

A knock came to the door and I answered it .

"Nicole" He greeted me and hugged me

"Hello to you too" I said grinning

He followed me into the living room

"So this is um.. the living room. Well you already know that. This is my uncle Emmett. But he prefers. "Em" or "Dude"" And he laughed

"Yo Dude" Emmett said shaking his hand

"Hey" He said flexing it after Emmett released it

"This is my Dad. Jasper" I introduced them

"I'm slightly afraid" Joey whispered to me

Dad chuckled "Don't be" He laughed and shook his hand

Joey laughed and smiled at him and followed me into the kitchen

"Why did I suddenly feel so at ease?" He asked confused

"Some vampires have gifts. To make you feel pain or to make you feel any emotion in my dad's case" I explained

"So you already know Nessie. My cousin" I said Nessie waved to him and he grinned and high fived her

"This is my Aunt Bella, Aunt Rose or Rosalie and Uncle Edward" I gestured towards them and they all smiled

"We're pleased to finally meet you in em... person?" Bella chuckled and Joey laughed. Joey hadn't met Bella and Edward and this was their first meeting

"I think I second that motion" Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella and she shrugged her shoulders

"Carlisle and Esme are upstairs they are my grandparents. But you met them" I said

"Yes I did" He smiled remembering

"Cool.. do you wanna play chess or X-box or something?" I asked and we ran off to the living room to kick Emmett's Butt at Mario Galaxy

* * *

I was getting ready for the Massey's party in my room

"You wanted these?" Nessie came in with a pair of black pumps that I wanted to borrow.

"Yeah thanks. Just leave em' on the bed" I said. I pulled the curlers out of my hair and fluffed it

"Why are you even bothered?" She asked suddenly

"About?" I asked

"This party. That guy totally broke your friends heart this year yet you two seem totally thrilled to be invited again" She snapped

"Look Nessie its a teenage thing you wouldn't understand" I mumbled putting on lip gloss

"Since when are you this helpless teenager this "Oh poor me my GHD is broke what will I do?"" She asked

"Just leave me alone" I snapped and slapped her she clutched the side of her face

"Fine" She hissed and ran out of the room

* * *

Nessie's POV

I ran to my room and I got some bio-freeze out of my bathroom. I applied a bit to my cheek. It was swollen and starting to bruise. I sighed

"This sucks" I mumbled to myself putting my head against the mirror

"Your a vampire of course it sucks" Jacob joked. The door of the bathroom door was open huh. I didn't remember opening it

I turned around "Who did that?" He asked

"Nicole" I hissed her name

"Why?"

"I asked her a question about why she was going to this stupid party and she just slapped me. No reason" I sobbed

"Someone needs a hug" He mumbled and pulled me into his arms where I always felt safe

* * *

**a/n What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 27 will be up in a few days. I only just started writing it. I'm falling behind but it will be up in the next few days I hope**

**Love you guys **

**Thanks for reading**

**Oh and please review!**


	28. Chapter 27: I don't know your fate

**A/N I'm falling behind in writing this but I'll still try and get a chapter up every few days. So Last chapter we had a bit of drama. I had originally intended a different ending for the last chapter and this chapter was also going to be different but its the way it is now... obviously. **

**This chapter was hard to write I don't know why. I don't think I like writing in Bella's POV anymore. I probably wont do it as much. **

**There will only be a few more chapters in this story and this chapter kind of signals in that direction. I still haven't decided on a name but if you have any Idea's you know what to do... **

**Also thanks to everyone that has added me to favorites since My Authors Note a few days ago. it really helped. I'm starting to feel more confident with the story **

**I really hope you'll stick with me for the final few chapters and of course for the sequel... but you can't end a good story without a bit more drama... right? What would you guys say if I left this story on a cliffhanger...I have never wrote those before and I think it would be a great direction to take the story because It will be easier to write the follow up!**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 27: I don't know your fate

**Bella's POV**

Time has been moving so quickly. Its hard to notice the weeks flying by. Nicole is settled back in school again and Nessie is being home schooled

She wants to venture out to school but I don't think she's ready yet and neither does Edward. She hasn't complained so we haven't really thought about it too much.

"I don't understand why you love the book so much" Edward sounded frustrated

"Dad... it was written in the 1930's its still a classic. A good book" She emphasised. I walked in and leaned against the door. They were in the sitting room. Currently Edward is doing English

"What about Withering Heights?" She asked

"Oh my god. No" He groaned and flopped into the nearest chair

"You have very little respect for the Classics dad" She noted and I laughed. They both looked up at me.

"Hey mom" Nessie said cheerfully

"Bella" Edward greeted me and I laughed

"Your very sour today" I said poking his nose and Nessie laughed

Jacob came into the living room then "Jacob what have I said about coming in here when Nessie is being tutored" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger

"Seriously that has to be your signature move. Eh.. yes I do recall you threatening me but I didn't listen. Actually it seems this lesson is over anyway. Your flopped into the chair" He pointed at Edward

"Don't" I said putting my hands up

Jacob chuckled he looked at Renesmee and I looked at her too. Her bronze curls were to the middle of her back and her body was changing... I hadn't noticed before... had Jacob? I looked at him as he sat down beside her. He wasn't looking where he wasn't supposed to. Then again. Jacob never did that when I was human and he changed Nessie's diapers he wouldn't see her that way.. yet. She's only young... physically 12 or 13

I looked at her closely. After Nicole had slapped her the mark on her cheek had gone down in size but it was still swollen. Nicole hadn't spoken to Nessie but Nessie had tried to speak to Nicole with little effort from the second party

I sighed and looked at Edward "Well I think I'll have to leave it there for today anyway" He said getting up.

"Kay" Nessie mumbled

"Do you wanna do something today?" I heart Jacob ask as I walked into the kitchen, Edward followed suit

"So.. anything interesting planned in the lesson agenda?" I asked conversationally as I made some sandwiches for Jake and Renesmee

"Um... no" He hesitated

I snapped my head around to look at him and he had that poker face on. I knew he was lying to me...

"What are you planning?" I asked knowingly

"Nothing..." He trailed off

"Oh okay" I said suspiciously

"Have you noticed changes with Ness-Renesmee" He changed the subject. I still tried to get everyone to call her Renesmee. This was my fourth mission at that since we had come back from Alaska

"Yeah.. sort of. She's going through another growth spurt again" I mumbled

"Yes. Why can't we be sure? Why can't we actually know if she's going to age like a human or not? Its been four years if she is going to age like a normal hybrid she'll be the physical age of 17 in less than 2 and a half years. I don't want that for her yet" He murmured and pulled me in for a hug

"I know. I wonder. Did Carlisle contact Nadia since we came back?" I asked

"No he didn't. But Alicia aged like a human after 3 years of hybrid aging" He pointed out

"Yes.. but Renesmee is completely unique. We can't really compare her to anyone else. Do you see any other hybrid with both surviving parents? Or with shape-shifting werewolves for bodyguards?" I asked chuckling slightly

He laughed "No" He said simply

"I just wish we could find out more about her kind" He said just as Elizabeth walked into the room

"How was your stay in Denali, Elizabeth?" I asked. Elizabeth had decided to go and visit the Alaskan coven of vampires for a few weeks. She said before she left that after she returned she would only spend a bit more time with us.

"It was lovely dear" She said in her honey-velvet voice.

Edward looked a lot like his mother but, according to Elizabeth. He was more like his father.

Edwards father had blond hair and green eyes also. He had a olive complexion. I'd seen a picture of him. Elizabeth had kept pictures of all of her family members Delilah took after her father in her looks though. She had cropped blond hair and brown eyes strangely enough.

"Elizabeth?" I asked as I got out of Edwards arms

"Yes Bella?" She said

"You were interested in vampire hybrids... did you ever meet any?" I asked

"I met a few, I didn't get to know them personally but I knew their background" She explained

"Huh... about their aging?" I asked

"Most of the hybrids aged in the period of seven years. There was one exception though" She said her eyes glazing over

"Who was it?" I asked

"Her name was Stephenie. She travelled with me for a while. Her past was a bad one. Her mother died at birth -as most hybrids mothers' did- But, her father abused her severely. She knew something was wrong though when at the age of around 3 or 4 the accelerated growth stopped and she grew like a regular human. She aged to the physical age of 23-as far as I recall- and she ran away. She travelled with me for a time until she was burned because she was mistaken to be a witch... poor girl" She recalled

"Oh my" I said

"Yes... I actually have a diary belonging to her somewhere in my loft in Chicago. If it would help I could try and find it?" She suggested eagerly

"We'd love that" Edward said

"Okay then. I'll leave tomorrow evening" She smiled and touched Edwards cheek before she left

"She's an amazing woman isn't she?" Carlisle asked as he came in the room

"Yes.. we should be proud to know her.. or knew her?" I said though it sounded like a question and Edward laughed at me

"Bella may I have a word?" He asked. He was in his scrubs and he looked as if he were ready to go off to work

"I should sta-" Carlisle cut Edward off

"No. I think you should go son... its um... women's problems" He said and I saw Edward cringe slightly

"Um.. okay" He said and left the room

"Have you explained to Nessie about everything?" He asked in his doctors voice. There was never any judgement in it

"Yes I have about two weeks ago why?" I asked

"She's around the physical age of thirteen, Bella" He pointed out the obvious. Something I probably should have seen for myself. No doubt she might get her menstrual cycle soon. It wasn't something I was exactly looking forward to as a mother but I know when I got mine Renee and I bonded more.

"Will she get a cycle do you think?" I asked

I knew when I asked Carlisle a question like this he wouldn't judge me for worrying or judge me at all. When he was in doctor mode everything anyone said to him about mostly came from Nessie or I- it would be in confidence

"If her growth rate continues at the rate it is at now. I think she will get one soon. Probably in the next few months or in the next year or so" He said

"Oh.." I whispered

"I can tell your nervous about this Bella but we're all here to help you out if you need it. You know that don't you?" He asked

"Of course... well I don't expect any help from my masculine counter part but thank you all the same" I smiled at him

"Well he is worried about her too you know. It takes two to make a bab-" I cut him off and he laughed

"Yeah... I know" I muttered and he laughed

"I'll see you later. Tell Nessie I said goodbye" He said and gave me a hug.

* * *

I flipped through the old pages of the dilapidated diary. "Wow" I whispered. Edward and I had started reading Stephenie's diary

She had every date written in from when she turned physically 16 until the date she died over 125 years later.

"I know" He murmured into my hair.

Elizabeth had returned pretty late this evening and had the book with her. She had only been gone for a few days.

"This is amazing.. I think we should show this to Carlisle and Jacob" I said

"Carlisle I can understand but Jacob?" He asked frowning

"He is going to be apart of her future Edward. The conversation I had with Carlisle last week made me realise something. She's not going to be little forever. She's soon going to be a teenager Edward. A young teen. As much as I hate to admit it. Jacob will be a part of her life even if he has to force his way into it. Which I doubt he will. I just hope everything turns out okay" I whispered the last part and buried my face in his chest afraid... Afraid of the future...

* * *

**I knew Bella had to make a big speech at the end. I thought this was really emotional. This chapter is kind of like **

**"You know I can't see the future and I don't know whats going to happen tomorrow. i am afraid but I know that I'll try my best to keep you safe" **

**I found it so easy to write the final paragraph**

**Thanks please **

**READ**

**and review **

**Oh and I don't own Twilight I forgot to mention that in my past few chapters... **


	29. 29 Chapter 28: Living in the moment

**A/N so the story is getting more popular and I'm delighted! I'm so happy so thank you guys so much for your support and especially to all of you who have read from the beginning. I'm not sure how much longer the story is going to be but the next few chapters won't be too dramatic. I'm not sure what to put in the next few chapters. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. For all of you who like Nicole and Joey this is a chapter your going to enjoy**

* * *

Nessie's Childhood story

Chapter 28: Living in the moment

**Nicole's POV**

"Oh my god!" Shelly squealed as we went from History to English

"What's up?" Joey asked as he looked behind him. Joey and I had all of our morning classes together and Shelly usually joined us between History and English

"The party on Saturday" She squeaked.

"What happened? Wait, weren't you supposed to go?" Joey asked and looked at me critically

"I went hiking" I gave him a quick wink

"Yeah Joey, she called. She said that she was going on a family hiking trip with her brother and her sister" Shelly explained quickly

"Huh" Joey said nodding at me. I shrugged as we walked into the English room

"So David-" Shelly began but Joey cut her off

He laughed "Last year it was "Kyle this and Kyle that" Now its David Andrews?" He asked his voice raising at the end

"Hey Dave is cute too" I said

"Its only cuz' he's chubby" Joey argued back and we laughed. I sat beside Joey and Shelly sat behind us

"He is not. He is well muscled" She defended him pouting

"Chubby" Joey argued

"Muscled" She said

"Chubby" He chuckled

"Nic? Help me out here?" Shelly pleaded

"David is... um... eh... Okay Shell I have to admit he is kind of chubby. Sorry. But if you like him well go for it. It shouldn't matter if a guy is thin or fat, big or small" I said to her

"You think?" She asked hopefully

"Definitely" I nodded my head

"Okay... I think I'll ask him to the winter carnival-ooooh do you think your sister will bring us shopping?" She asked chirpily

"Alice?" I asked "Yeah I will" I mumbled as she ranted on about clothes and I looked at Joey. He had a strange twinkle in his eye. I was determined to find out what was up

Joey came over to mine to study for our History test

"Ugh.. stupid war of independence. I hate you!" He shouted at his book

"I thought Uncle Emmett was crazy for shouting at the TV when the Lakers were losing. Now I know better" I teased and looked at the book

"Your so lucky. You've got what a photographic memory stored somewhere in there" He tapped my temple

"Yeah it helps" I said "Especially when you've know idea what's going on"

"Dinner for the human and for the dogs" Mom called up the stairs

"Dogs?" He asked "Oh the werewolves" He realised

"Yup and they prefer the term "Shape-shifters" to dogs" I said the last part louder so mom heard me. I heard her chuckle so I guess she did

We walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob, Nessie, Seth and Leah at the table

"Hellooo" Seth said cheerfully

"Well somebody had their voldka neat today didn't they?" I teased and he laughed

"I'm just in a happy mood miss smarty pants" He said holding his head up high

"Yeah.. .I gathered that" I said sitting down beside him. I looked at Joey who was blushing and Leah who looked quite calm.. seeing as she is around vampires... a lot

"So" I said conversationally as the awkward silence started "You going to the winter carnival in Forks?" I asked

Nessie shook her head "Not allowed" She sighed and I saw Jacob grimace slightly

"That sucks lemons" I mumbled and Joey and Leah laughed

"What?" I asked

"That sucks lemons.. seriously?" He asked through fits of hysteria

"Yeah.. sucks just wasn't enough for me so I had to add something bad on... lemons are like ew" I mumbled and shuddered

"You are one weird chick" Seth said

"Yeah well she tires" Nessie teased and I reached across and messed up her hair

"Hey don't mess with the do" She said and patted her hair back down

Jacob laughed "Its not hard to do Ness" He said and flicked the end up again and she scowled at him

We ate in silence but I could see the little connection between both imprinted couples, well for Nessie.. it was different obviously. Jacob isn't like... well you know?

* * *

I walked into the living room and sat down beside my Mom and Aunt Bella

"So what's the plan for Christmas?" I asked conversationally

"Renee is coming to stay and Elizabeth might be here. I don't know yet. I can't see her very clearly" Mom grumbled the last part. It turned out she couldn't see witches that well either. She could see glimpses but only of things that were going to happen in the next few days. It was no use to her

"For the whole holiday?" I asked

"Yes. Phil is-apparently- _attempting_ to train the Boston minor leaguer's in the Winter Bonanza or something like that" Bella waved her hand a dismissal.

"Huh" I mumbled

Mom's face went expressionless

"Its not naptime yet Ali" Emmett teased as he came into the room

Mom screamed in delight jumping up and down

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO GET READY!" She squealed and ran off

"What. Was. That?" I asked Aunt Bella

"That my dear niece was an Alice Attack" She said putting her arm around my shoulder

* * *

"_Do they know its Christmas time at all?" _Shelly sang along with a Christmas carol in the music store in Seattle

"Jeez do you ever shut up?" I asked rhetorically and she laughed and shook her head

"Nope I can go all night" She mumbled and started singing along again

"Hey, Are we gonna get killer outfits or what?" I asked as I headed or the door

"Ooooh wait for me!" She squealed and ran after me

I was sitting on the stairs listening to someone playing the piano. I looked in between the railings to see Nessie playing. I knew she could play but man, she had a gift. The notes were hanging in the air and they were twinkling. I knew the tune well...

I walked up behind her and sat down beside her

She finished and the last note fell from the key

"As much as I'm sick of listening to Shelly singing Christmas Carols all the time but, I love this song" I said and nodded

"Uh-huh me too. Dad always goes around singing it. It annoys the crap out of me. I thought playing it might get it out of my system but no use... he's actually that annoying" She mumbled

"I heard that" Called a voice from upstairs and we laughed

"Do you have everyone's presents?" She asked changing the subject

"Almost. I still have to get your dad's no ideas yet though" I said

"I got him something funny.. kind of a joke. I think he knows what it is though. But that ruins the surprise of Christmas" She rolled her eyes

"Heard that too" came the voice and she rolled her eyes

"So what about you?" She asked

"I got nearly all the presents. I can't buy mom a present until the day before-oh and you have to come so she can't see" I said and she laughed and nodded

"Are you gonna go to the winter carnival?" She asked

"Maybe. Shelly has been dying to ask Danny out" I rolled my eyes

"Danny the wolf?" She asked

"No this guy in school. He's kind of um... chubby" I laughed and she shook her head

"That shouldn't matter" She stated

"I know it doesn't I'm just saying is all" I said defending myself

"Yeah well... my grandma is coming to stay for Christmas... her and her awful singing and awful cooking.. what could go wrong?" She asked and rolled her eyes

"Yeah Mom told me yesterday. I can't believe its almost Christmas... jeez. I wonder what Dad's getting me" I mused

"Probably something incredibly expensive and shiny" She smiled and laughed

Nessie and I were opposites. She liked simple things. She didn't mind people buying stuff for her but she preferred if they wouldn't buy stuff for her. Which is why she didn't like people buying her stuff at Christmas. A Cullen tradition is that presents always have to be either: Big, shiny, expensive, top model, not even out yet or all of the above.

Where as I didn't mind at all. I liked people buying me stuff and giving me things. Shiny expensive things... then again I am a bit vain, but there is nothing wrong with it really. I mean I am a vampire...

* * *

I sighed as I put on my scarf. Tonight was the winter Carnival and everyone in Forks High School got free entry.

I walked downstairs

"You look really pretty" Nessie said from the corner of the living room

"Thanks Ness. Hey, can I borrow your ice blue hat?" I asked

She nodded "Its in my Dad's old room"

Shortly after we moved back we built an extension on to the East wall of the house. Edward's old room was now the music room. Nessie and I had a room here and there was a vampire free zone in the corner of the house for any of the wolves who wished to stay the night. Everyone tried to stay away from there... because of the smell

"Cool. Thanks" I said and ran up the stairs. I went into the music room. The piano was in the centre of the room on a podium. On the North wall of the room was a wall-length window. On the East of the room there were shelves of music, music books, CD's, Vinyl and records and of course a gramophone and a stereo. In the corner was Dad's guitar and Rosalie's violin.

I went downstairs and bumped into Emmett as I was putting on my hat

"Lookin' chill there Nicky" He teased and I swatted him in the shoulder

"Oh Bite me" I mumbled as I walked away

* * *

Joey and I were skating round the ice rink in the centre of the carnival

"Okay this is so unfair. You have super balance and I'm here falling all over the place" He said

"When we were in Alaska it was really cold. Nessie and I went skating on the lake" I mumbled

"Really?" He asked

"Uh huh. It was fun until the ice started to crack and Edward told us how far down the water _actually _was underneath the ice. I stopped skating after that" I said laughing

"Yeah I can guess why. They'd never find you again" He mumbled

"Where's Shelly anyway?" I asked

"I don't know. I saw her macking it up with Dave earlier" He said

"Don't be mean. She seems happy with him" I said

"Yeah she is.. until tomorrow. Nicole seriously have you seen how many guys she's been with in the past two months let alone the past two years" He said raising his eyebrows

I laughed "Yeah your right. Then again for the length of time the relationship usually lasts. I doubt the guy is heartbroken" I said

* * *

"Merry Christmas" Joey said as he came into the house on Christmas eve

"Yeah right back at ya" I said

He laughed "Did you get anything yet?" He asked

"Eh.. I don't know" I said following him into the sitting room. He bent down under the tree and took out a present with his name on it? I'd have to ask Mom about that later

He shook it "What are you doing?" I asked

"You've never done this?" He asked disbelief in his voice

"No... why are you shaking it?" I asked

"You seriously never shook presents when you were younge-" He stopped short

"Oh yeah your only three years old" He grinned at me

"Hey shut up! Technically I'm older than you" I said shoving him

"No you look older than me. Your not older than me" He said

"Whatever" I said

"You shake them to see what's inside" He said his expression read "Duh"

"Huh.. but you can't actually see what's inside" I said

"No. But then you have a clue as to what it is... I mean listen" The box made a soft thudding sound

"Its probably a jumper or sweat pants or something. Definitely clothes anyway" He said

"Okay then" I said

"Yeah" He said

"Did you get me anything?" I asked

"Of course" He smiled pulling out a long blue box

"Jewellery?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly

I opened it and inside was a silver chain with a snowflake suspended from it

"Thank you" I whispered "Its so pretty" I said

"Yeah... well I know you haven't had that many human experiences. I thought I'd make this Christmas one you'd remember" He mumbled.

I laughed "Thank you really" I said pulling him into a hug and he returned it.

Joey was one of the best friends I could ever ask for. I couldn't ask for anymore in someone.

He was definitely right this Christmas wasn't one I was going to forget

* * *

**A/N I know what your thinking "Christmas? Seriously?" But last chapter it was October or November so you know a little holiday cheer is in order seeing as I haven't done it before. The next chapter will probably be Christmas in Nessie's POV **

**Nessie is going to start puberty soon so if you have any advice or any thoughts or ideas please review and tell me waht you think!**


	30. Chapter 29: Gifts

**A/N So this is really one of the final chapters in this story. You'll see why when we get to the bottom. I think there will be three more chapters and I will update with anew story as soon as I can after the final chapter is posted**

**Thanks so much for your support please keep it up**

**To Eliza: Thanks for your review on my last chapter. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy the next chapter because Nessie and Jacob take center stage again **

* * *

Chapter 29: Gifts

Nessie's POV

"Its so nice to see you again!" Renee gushed as he hugged me. We were in SeaTac airport picking up Grandma. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. "I know" I murmured

"And you've changed" She raised her eyebrows. Of course I would have looked different to a human after almost a year. I look 13 maybe 14 now last time she saw me I would have looked... five or six maybe... I can't remember!

"So... any ideas as to what your getting?" She asked. I shook my head. I wasn't really that bothered. I'd asked- already knowing that this would probably only be in vain anyway- that nobody bought me big lavish gifts. There was a big box under the Christmas tree with my name on it from Dad. Well he never listened to Mom when she said she didn't want presents

"I bought you something beautiful but very simple" She said "You take after your fathers looks but your Mom's attitude. Something I'll never understand" She shook her head and I laughed as we walked out to the Volvo

"Renee its so nice to see you again" Dad said pulling her into a hug

"Renee? Please Edward at this stage you can call me Mom" She said playfully and Dad chuckled

"I'm alright thank you" He said

* * *

"Alright then. Open mine" He smiled at me

"I thought I asked you not to get me presents. And Christmas isn't until tomorrow" I muttered as I took the silver wrapped box from his hands

"Well I don't listen to you when you make silly demands like that. and I don't want to give you your present in front of everyone because it has meaning plus You don't listen to me. Period so you know" He teased and I laughed

"I do listen to you" I said

"You do...not" He challenged

"I'm a mature adult and I'm not going to go there" I said holding my head high

"No your miss prissy who can't win a verbal battle" He teased and jumped up and ran off

"Child" I called after him

"Hybrid" He called back

"Dog" I hissed

"Leech"

I opened the box gently. Inside was a charm bracelet with links on it. It had 5 charms on it. One of a wolf. It was wooden and the same colour of Jacob's skin. I laughed. I'd saw this on my mom's bracelet. I heard him come back into the room and I looked at the wolf. It was an exact copy of my mothers

"Yeah you'd imagine I'd have a big more imagination. I'm almost 24 years of age and I still can't think of anything else to put on a freakin bracelet" He said and sat down beside me. I froze. It occurred to me what age he actually was. It was strange. Why was he around me so much when really he was nearly ten years older than me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Vampire senses helped me here and he wouldn't even notice I was staring- um... looking- at him

I chuckled at him. The second charm was a silver butterfly with silver wings with pink diamonds incrusted into them

"This one" I said pointing at the butterfly "is really pretty thank you" It matched a necklace I had received a year ago off Grandpa and Grandma Cullen for my birthday

"Yeah Nicole, Leah and your mom helped me pick them out" He smiled

"What does it stand for?" I asked. I had a feeling that all of the charms meant something

"A butterfly is fragile yet beautiful. It still has to fight the elements... so its strong.. it sort of symbolizes you" He said quietly. I turned to look at him

"You think I'm like a butterfly?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I knew fashion and I knew girly stuff but I wasn't particularly girly. Sure I liked to get dressed up and have my hair done but not all the time. I preferred to sit around in a shirt and jeans

"Well not physically obviously. Your not very girly" He said

"Yeah I spend waaaaay to much time with you and you gang of wolf-boys" I teased

"Oh don't I know it" He mumbled

The third charm was a music note. I kind of knew what that meant

"This means that I'm...?" I asked

"Well you make really nice music. Your voice is even pretty" He smiled at me

"Um.. .thanks I think" I said

The fourth charm on the bracelet was the Cullen crest, but it was gold instead of silver. It was a miniature version. I looked at him confused

"Carlisle and Esme's idea. Everyone in the family has something with a crest on it. So Carlisle said I should get one made for you. Bella got her one last year I think" He mumbled

"Oh yeah" I said

"Do you like it?" He asked

"The crest is great. Its gold so its different. Unique... a bit like me... well I wouldn't call me unique I'd call myself a freak" I muttered

"Hey if your a freak I'm definitely a freak. I mean I'm a horse sized wolf" He laughed

"No you change into a horse sized wolf" I defended him

"Same difference" He defended himself

"Yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes

The last charm on the bracelet was a Quileute tribal crest

"What's that about?" I asked

"Well I figured... I don't know really"

"It doesn't matter what you are or who you are you'll always be apart of my family" He explained

I smiled this was one of the best gifts I'd received

* * *

"Thank you so much Bella. You didn't need to do this I could have stayed in Port Angeles" Renee was thanking Mom for the hundredth time in the last hour

"Not at all. Our family is always welcome" Dad said ushering her into the spare bedroom that was next to theirs. They'd have to be quiet tonight

I heard my father chuckle and I shuddered

_Thanks for that mental picture Daddy _

I thought at him and he shrugged

* * *

"ITS CHRISTMAS! NESSIIIEEE! WAKE UP! COME ON ITS CHRISTMAS!" Nicole was screaming in my ear I jumped up

"What?" I asked sleepily

"Damn you and your hybrid senses... come on Renesmee it is Christmas time and the presents await" She jumped around and left my room. I got up and put on my dressing gown. I found my father sitting in the kitchen fully clothed and ready to go.. Well its not like he went around naked but sometimes he'd go around without a shirt on in the morning. And Mom.. .well she might only wear a dressing gown

"Ness" Dad chuckled

"Its Christmas dad" I said

"Yes I gathered that" He murmured

"Were you attacked my Nicole as well?" I asked

"Attacked is hardly the word.. but yes" He said smiling glumly

Renee walked into the kitchen

"What was the loud screaming I heard a few minutes ago it sounded like a cat in pain" She said scratching her head

"Jaspers daughter is um.. energetic" Dad explained

"Well no doubt. With Alice as a mom" She chuckled. Everyone knew that Alice was a bit star crazy, but she always knew how to plan an outfit

Mom came into the kitchen last then also fully clothed

"Lets go" She said taking my fathers hand and I followed after them

We reached the main house after a few minutes of walking human pace. "Come on you guys God your so slow. I want to see what I got" Alice squeaked

All three of us rolled our eyes

"Like you don't know" Mom teased

"Where Nessie and the wolves are involved I don't" She said

"Yeah.. Alice I actually didn't get a present for you this year... sorry" I said

"What?" She screamed in horror

"Jeez I'm kidding lighten up" I joked and she sighed in relief

"Good come on. Renee you too" Alice instructed us

* * *

I was laughing at Emmett

"A toy car?" He asked my father incredulous

"Emmett its lego.. its supposed to help concentration" He explained laughing hysterically

"Yeah well seriously a toy car?" He asked again

"You already asked that question" My dad said stiffing a laugh

"What-oh Ness what did you get me?" He asked and I looked away .I'd copied dad's idea and got him a train set

"uh.. merry Christmas" I said giving him the green parcel

"A _lego _train set.. nice" He said glumly and started sulking

"Emmett dear say thank you to Edward and Nessie at least they made an effort" Esme said laughing slightly

"No way" Emmett said

"Come on dude you've got loads more to open" Seth said

Some of the wolves and Charlie were here so we were opening presents together

Esme sighed. She was all about being polite to everyone even if they didn't exactly get everything right.. first time

"Merry Christmas Cullen Clan" Called a familiar voice and I turned to see Tanya, Elazear, Carmen, Garrett and Kate coming into the room. Their hair was covered in snow

"Well, well, well my haven't we grown?" Tanya asked me and I hugged her.

We'd also spent last Christmas with them. I remembered when Alice had jumped off the couch...

"Well we bought presents" Kate said reaching out to shake my fathers hand

The Denali's were introduced to the humans and the wolves who had never met the Alaskan vampires

* * *

"It was so nice to see you all again I hope we can get together soon. Maybe in a few months. I would love to see how Nicole is aging when did you say her birthday was?" Elazear asked

"Its July 12th" Dad said

"Well surely we can get together then or before hand. And Renesmee as usual it was a joy to see you. Merry Christmas again" Elazear said and walked off to his car with Carmen . Carmen, Elazear, Tanya, Kate and Garrett were all travelling in different cars

"Well we better go too. Charlie, Renee it has been an absolute pleasure seeing you. I hope we will see you soon. And of course to the Quileutes" She waved to everyone in the sitting room

"Thank you so much for having us and I hope we can get together again soon" Tanya said smiling down at me

"Of course" My father and I said together

"So alike" She muttered to herself. I followed out to the door after them but tripped on my foot and hit my head off the corner of the wooden table which splintered it

"But so like Bella" Kate chuckled

I turned and stuck my tongue out at them playfully

"Goodbye. Have a nice holiday" They said and left

"Well its nice for it to be just the three of us." Mom said

Dad, Mom and I were back at the cottage. Renee had decided to stay the night with the rest of the Cullens in the big house to give us some space as a family

"Nessie we have one more gift for you" Dad said beaming at me

"What?" I asked

"We Called the school a few weeks ago and they would be delighted to have you in their school. Your starting after the Christmas break" Mom said to me

"Your serious?" I asked

"Yes" Dad smiled at me

"Thank you guys so much! I mean oh my god!" I screamed and threw my arms around their necks

"Your actually going to be a teenager" Dad said "I mean we should have celebrated it last September when we had the chance" He explained

"Oh yeah... well it doesn't matter I'm in no hurry to grow up" I said leaving the room

"I hope not" I heard dad mutter

What was that about?

* * *

**So Nessie's growing up. I loved the little charm bracelet thing. I was listening to a song today and I just thought of it and was like "|woah this has to be in there. Oh and Alice saw something so that has to be in there somewhere. I know it was only small but still "**

**Thanks again **


	31. Chapter 30: Growing up is tough

**A/N FINAL CHAPTER sob! But the story continues in the next story which I am calling "Nessie's Teenage story" Look it up it will be there by tomorrow hopefully. I loved you guys' support on this story and I would love if you guys continued that for my next installment of the series. **

**Some Bella/Nessie bonding time here and also some Jacob/Nessie **

**Love you guys some details at the bottom **

* * *

Chapter 30: Growing up is tough

Nessie's POV

"So you nervous?" Jacob asked as we ate our breakfast

"Me? Nervous? Never" I said sarcastically and he ruffled my hair

"You say that but deep down I know your heart is doing backflips oh wait I know because I can hear it!" He snickered

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled

I was starting school tomorrow in Forks Junior High. I could easily pass for thirteen or fourteen, but I was nervous. Everyone's first reaction of me was different. Some freaked out-well mostly the vampires- and some just stared and didn't know what to say

I found that hard to deal with as a person but then again I'd come across much worse so far and I was still young

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked quietly

"I am.. nervous and I'm worried that no one will like me" I explained

"Aw Ness! You know that everyone loves you" He said

"Yeah but everyone knows me. Knows who I am.. nobody in there will know my back story why I'm so weird" I whispered

He pulled me into his arms and into a hug

"You will be fine. I'm sure somebody will be brave enough to say hello" He said. But I could hear the unsure tone in his voice

"Yeah... I guess" I mumbled against the fabric of his t-shirt

I got a pain in my stomach and I froze

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah.. do you know if Grandpa is at home?" I asked

"Um.. I think so" He said and I got free and went upstairs to my grandfathers office

I knocked on the door

"Come in Nessie" He called out

I opened the door and walked in

"Hi" I mumbled

"I've been waiting for you to come up here" He said looking up at me from a book

"Your not dad.. how did you know?" I asked

"Jasper was telling me that you are having discomfort yes?" He asked and I nodded

"I see... has this ever happened before?" He asked

"Only the past few days I've noticed it. Its not really that bad its only like a discomfort or a pain in my stomach" I said

"Hmmm.. yes well I thought this was coming" He mumbled to himself

"Well Nessie I think your officially a teenager" He said to me

"What?" I asked confused I knew a girl officially became a teenager or a woman when she got her period...

"I think you've started your menstrual cycle dear" He said to me sympathetically

"Are you serious?" I asked jumping up out of my chair in shock

"Yes I am... I think this is the most likely possibility" He explained

"Okay this is embarrassing and slightly awkward" I said scratching your head

"If you prefer you can go and talk to your mother or grandmother. They've been prepared for a few weeks now. We've been waiting for this.. expecting it almost" He mumbled

"Okay. So mom knew this would happen soon?" I asked

"Usually a girl will start her menstrual cycle around the same age her mother did. Your mom said she started shortly after her grandmother died. She was twelve.. so we worked from there" He explained

"Uh-huh.. I'll go do that then.." I said running out of the room in embarrassment

"Thanks Grandma, Thanks mom" I said smiling at them

"Your welcome dear" Esme said lovingly

"Music usually helps and some face masks... I thought Alice would be better at that kind of stuff than I would" Mom explained

"So I'm having a make over session with Aunt Alice?" I asked

"Yeah kind of a girly thing" Mom said

"Right.. girly" I said

"She said you spend too much time with the packs" She laughed

"Tell me about it... the smell is starting to annoy us" Jacob said standing at the doorway

Crap! What was I supposed to tell him? I touched my mom's hand

_Does he know? _I asked

She gave a nod but it didn't look suspicious or anything. Jacob probably didn't notice

_Did you tell him? _

She moved her head to the side and to the side again. No so

_Who did?_

Jacob was staring at me

"He found out. He kind of smelt it" Mom mouthed at me and I opened my mouth in shock. So one of my best friends. _GUY best friends knew that I had women's issues? _

I got up and ran from the room

Mom followed after me

"How did he find out?" I sobbed I was sitting at a tree in the forest

"We have superhuman senses we can smell it honey" She soothed me

"He didn't need to know" I said

"I know he didn't but he does. Renesmee honey he wont judge you. Sure he is a guy but he is such a good guy. A great guy. He wont ever tease you about it or avoid you because of it" She cooed

"I know but still... wont it be a bit awkward" I sobbed "Why am I crying?" I cried

"Its part of the process with the cycle you usually have spells of hormones... sometimes good and sometimes good. Right now your a bit upset because you've started your period and your best friend knows... its tough.. Nessie. I can't relate to you because I was a normal human teenager, but I can help you with issues you may have... I know that you might be upset or confused just come to me and I'll try and give the best advice I can" She murmured giving me a hug

"I know... You might be my mom but really your still a teenager" I mumbled "Its kind of hard for me to admit that though" I chuckled sniffling

"Man growing up really sucks doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically and she chuckled "Yeah.. it does" She laughed

* * *

**A/N **

**So I've set up a blog for you guys you can go onto my profile and check it out. There is a link there for you guys to check it out. On my blog under Nessie's Childhood story there are pictures of all my new characters plus background info on them too. **

**If you want to check it out though take the spaces out of this link **

** . blogspot . com **

**Love you guys please keep up the support I would really appreciate it **

**NEXT UPDATE: **

**Nessie's Teenage story begins with a bang **

**Chapter 1 will be posted either tomorrow or Monday **

**Check out my blog for details**


End file.
